Through the Eyes of Alice Cullen
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: This is the Twilight story through Alice's Eyes
1. Chapter 1 Isabella Swan

All characters and story lines belong to Stephenie Meyer, this is merely a fan based edition of a different Characters Point of view.

Please leave feedback, I am interested in your opinions.

This is my first submission. -L

CHAPTER ONE - ISABELLA SWAN

"Edward, stop that!" I shouted, he was terrible about constantly reading my thoughts. It didn't so much annoy me when it was something important but I hated being rushed for inconsequential matters such as school.

"Alice, why did you make it sound so important then?"

"I didn't!"

Edward strutted out of the door and I looked at Jasper for a little help. I found a calming sense wash over me and I no longer had the desire to be angry, I should have known really, Jasper hated me to be frustrated.

I followed Edward outside, he had already pulled his silver Volvo in front of the house. I walked towards the car and got in the back, sliding into the middle so that Jasper could sit beside me, and Rosalie could have her window seat.

"Sorry Alice" Edward mumbled from the drivers seat.

_'Don't worry about it,' _ I thought for him to hear.

Edward had a gift, he could see into peoples minds and pluck thoughts right out of them. It was very useful, especially when it came down to our secret getting out. Most of the time humans shied away from us, but there would always be a thought in the back of their mind that something was different with us. This is when Edward's extrasensory gift helped the most.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper climbed into the car and Edward hit the gas, we were on the highway before we could blink. With Edward driving we could make it to school in less that five minutes. The excitement of the town was infectious to me, they were all so excited about the arrival of Isabella Swan, the police chiefs daughter arriving, that most had planned their days around catching a glimpse of her. Forks was so small it was bound to be a major event, we had only been here for two years but I was so used to the faces I was practically bored.

We pulled into the parking spot and climbed out, I had some classes with Edward, we were both Juniors, but Jasper, Rose and Emmett were acting seniors and had a completely different schedule than mine. I sighed and headed for my first class, That was the first time I saw Isabella Swan, she was a regular looking girl, pretty, but regular. She was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and her long brown hair was left free. She was wearing her large rain coat and big boots. I felt sorry for her, people were already staring and she looked completely uncomfortable.

Watching her made me appreciate my family a lot more than I normally did, well except Jasper, I always appreciated my husband, even if we had to be discreet whilst in school. It was all so much more difficult for him, and I loved that he was making more of an effort for me. That's why I loved him so very much, he was always so thoughtful, he hated seeing me unhappy. He as always been like a reflection of my soul, not that I was sure I had one, but I knew, somehow, he would always be the right one for me.

I didn't really mind going to school, it gave me a break in the hours that so often melted together. An eternity was a long time, especially seeing as I didn't, or should I say couldn't sleep. That was one of the down sides of immortality, one I was willing to except because I couldn't remember my human life so I couldn't miss something I couldn't remember.

The morning moved by quickly and I was sat at lunch with my family when Isabella Swan caused another wave of excitement through the cafeteria. Jasper was still as a statue trying not to react to the emotions filling the room.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Rosalie sounding bored "She looks rather plain to me!"

I rolled my eyes, Rose was my sister and I loved her, but she could be so vain.

"You should hear the thoughts running through this room!" Edward sighed and he played with his food. "Plain isn't exactly the consensus when referring to Isabella Swan!"

"She's just something new to look at!" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"So what's _she_ thinking Edward?" I asked watching Jasper, who still wasn't moving.

Edward was silent, I was beginning to think he hadn't heard me.

_'Edward what is she thinking?'_ I asked again, slightly louder in my head.

"She's wondering who we are!" he answered too quietly. "Jessica Stanley is filling her in with all the details, trying to make it scandalous."

"I've never liked that Stanley girl!" Rosalie added sighing.

"Rose, you never had to share a class with the simple minded girl!" I said quietly.

"Simple minded is an understatement!" Edward sighed.

I looked down at the uneaten food in front of me and sighed. I picked up my tray and got up. "I'll see you after school!"

I headed to the trash cans and dumped my tray into it, placing the tray in the designated area and headed out of the cafeteria. For a monday it was unusually dull.

I was sat in Spanish for five minutes when things started to go terribly wrong, Edward was making decisions and they were changing sporadically, he was guiding Isabella out of class, no he was attacking the... no he was leading Isabella into the forest after class and _NO!_

I raised my hand and asked to be excused. I headed out of class and paced the halls, my mind was so filled with Edward's decisions I couldn't recall what class Jasper had. I headed to the biology class, if he made the decision to lead Isabella out of the class I would stop him, he would ruin everything Carlisle has built for us. If he was going to be this stupid, I had to stop him.

He changed his mind a thousand times as I stood outside of the class, this was a good thing, it meant he hadn't completely made up his mind what to do. By the time the bell rang I was almost intent on bursting into the class and dragging him out. His thirst was unusually strong, I could almost feel it as his decisions changed, he was the first out of the door.

"Edward!" I hissed and he followed me around the corner.

"What Alice?"

"What are you doing? I know what your planning, I've been seeing every avenue your mind has gone down, are you losing your mind?"

"Alice, you don't understand I have to go!"

"What do you mean?" I hissed, but I immediately knew, I saw it. He was leaving for Denali now, he was heading to Alaska.

"What's going on Edward?" I pressed again.

"Isabella Swan!" he growled.

"What about her?"

"The girl is the Devil, all I can think about is drinking from her, her smell it's... I can't do this Alice!"

"Don't be stupid Edward, you can't stay away from her?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Change classes Edward, move your schedule around, just avoid her and get on with your life!"

"You make it sound easy Alice, I wish you could understand!"

"Can you just try it my way before you make a hasty decision, you know what this would do to Esme. All I'm asking you to do is think!"

Edward sighed and leaned against the wall, his hands over his eyes, which were blacker than usual. This was worrying, Edward was good at the lifestyle we had chosen and this outburst was highly unusual, for him.

"Look rearrange your classes and we'll go hunting tonight. This will be easy Edward, just stay away from her. If you need help, I'm here, so is Jasper, and Rose, and Emmett!"

"Your not getting it Alice!"

"Then explain it to me!"

"_I can't!"_

"Let's go sit in the car, you can calm down and you'll see I'm right!"

"Fine!"

Edward and I headed towards the parking lot and jumped in the Volvo, Edward seemed to be relaxing so I reached under the stereo and pulled out my favorite CD and put it in the player. We sat in silence and listened. I knew Edward well, he was the person I was closest to next to Jasper, he was like my true brother. As we sat in silence and listened to the music playing, the dull ring of the bell went off at the school. Edward sat up and sighed running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I'm going to see if I can change classes!"

"Ok I'll be here!"

Edward disappeared towards the school office and I leant my head back listening to the music. I felt the doors on the car open as the rest of our family joined me. I sat silently and waited for Edward. Jasper kissed me neck in greeting and I smiled at him.

That's when things went badly again, Edward was Killing Ms. Cope in the office and then Bella!

"Oh no!"

"Alice?" Jasper had a worried tone to his voice, I knew he could feel my despair.

Edward changed his decision and he was once again heading towards Denali. I closed my eyes and shook my head, I had absolutely no idea how to explain this to my family who were all staring at me in wonder.

Edward was in the car and we were leaving before anyone could say a thing. I looked at him. His face was hard and set in the decision I knew he had already made.

"You need to say goodbye to Carlisle face-to-face!" I whispered.

Edward nodded and stopped the car at the end of the three mile driveway.

"What the hell's going on?" demanded Rosalie from the back seat.

"Alice!" Edward pleaded. I nodded I knew what he wanted me to do, I knew how hard this was for him.

"I'll explain on the way to the house!" I said sighing and pushing the door open. As the others got out of the car I turned to Edward and smiled weakly. "Call me when you get there Okay!"

Edward nodded not looking at me. I stepped out of the car and watched the Volvo disappear.


	2. Chapter 2 Missing Edward

_This Chapter was really hard for me and I apologize if it's kind of boring. Being that Twilight was through Bella's POV, it's hard to decipher what would happen with the Cullen's whilst she's pondering the disappearance of Edward. _

_I am of course open to any comment you may have on this. I would also like to thank those of you who commented on the first Chapter._

_All characters and story lines belong to the Author Stephenie Meyer._

CHAPTER 2 - MISSING EDWARD

"Alice!" I turned to see Rosalie glaring at me. Jasper wrapped his arm around me, I knew he felt my despair. I sighed and started towards the house, I ran as fast as I could.

I got to the house in record time, and was at the front door by the time Rosalie was able to swing me around in anger.

"What's going on Alice!"

"Inside Rose, I don't want to have to do this twice!"

I turned to walk inside, the door was opening, I knew Esme had heard the commotion outside.

"Alice? Rosalie?" she asked softly.

I headed into the living room and sat on the couch, I looked up into the four faces now urging me to tell them what was going on. I took a deep breath, not that I needed it!

"Edward's... gone!" I waited for the reactions, I didn't want to have to talk over them.

"Gone?" Esme whispered sitting next to me on the couch. The others stared at me in disbelief, we had always been open and honest with one another and I knew how this was hurting them.

"Why?" demanded Rosalie.

"He couldn't control himself, I'm not sure exactly what's going on I just saw him trying to... well trying to kill Isabella Swan!"

Esme gasped next to me and her eyes were wide with fear. I picked up her hand and shook my head. "He didn't do it, but the urge was overwhelming, I've never seen anything like it, I can't explain it. So he tried to change classes to avoid her but he ended up running into her again and his decision was made. There was nothing I could do!"

Esme nodded sadly, "He's gone?"

"I think he went to the hospital to see Carlisle first, then he headed to Tanya's." I added.

Esme stood and headed to the phone.

"Isabella Swan?" snorted Rosalie. "Of all the people!"

"Rose!" Emmett placed his hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. Jasper sat next to me taking Esme's place and held my hand, I felt a wave of relaxation hitting me and I was, for once, relieved. My gift for seeing what was going to happen has its uses, but at times like these I almost wished I didn't have it. It was times like these I appreciated Jaspers gift.

Esme headed slowly back into the room and ran her hand through Rose's hair maternally. "He's gone, Carlisle gave him the Mercedes, he didn't want to stop!"

"What exactly brought all this on?" Emmett asked hanging his head. He and Edward had always been close. It was sad to see someone who was usually so buoyant so morose.

"This Isabella seems to have a very appetizing blood..."

"Really she didn't seem all that special to me!" Rose mused.

"Well there are certain humans out there that smell more potent than others, I don't quite understand it but Carlisle tried to explain it to me. To Edward, this girls blood was the sweetest most desirable thing to ever hit his senses, his thirst almost quadrupled with the first smell of it."

"I understand that!" Emmett muttered, but the comment was left unobserved.

"He'll be back!" I whispered. Of that I was certain, I just wasn't sure when.

"I'll go and get him!" Emmett decided, but Esme shook her head. She knew Edward well and his mind was made up, until he was ready to come back, she was going to stand by his decision.

The room fell silent, this unusual turn had shaken our family. We were all close and had been even since the time Jasper and I had joined them. We had always had an open honesty, something that was almost necessary when Edward could see your mind and I could see what could happen somewhere in the future. I concentrated for a while on what Isabella Swan had in her future, there really was, at this time, nothing complicated or unusual.

Carlisle brought home the Volvo that night. This was an unwelcome reminder that Edward, was in fact gone. Although Edward had always been alone, he had been content with what he had. Music was his passion and the silence that rang throughout the house was almost deafening compared to the usual sound of the piano keys tinkering or the blare from his stereo. If there was ever a time I wished I could sleep, it would be now. The pain in Esme's eyes and the disappointment on Carlisle's face was too much.

The only solace I found was on the internet, I enjoyed fashion all though Forks, Washington lacked any fashion sense whatsoever, I enjoyed shopping for Rosalie, Esme and myself on the internet. So I spent my evening and the early hours of the morning planted in front of the screen.

It was uncomfortable heading to school with just the four of us in the car. Rosalie was annoyed, Emmett was grumpy and Jasper was suffering the tension in the small space.

"Maybe we should remove the problem!" Rose sounded and I turned to her in disbelief. _This_ was Rose's answer?

"Rose! She's the police chief's daughter!" Emmett laughed from the back of the car. He was always up for a challenge, but even this seemed like a stretch for him.

"Just an idea!"

"A bad one Rose, that wouldn't help a thing!" I muttered.

"Well, Alice, do you have any ideas?"

I sighed and looked out of the window, I didn't want to start an argument but killing a girl for the smell of her blood really didn't seem like a feasible solution. The school lot was filling by the time we got there, and I took the opportunity to avoid a confrontation. I jumped out and headed to class, without so much as a glance in my families direction. There had to be a way around this.

The day flew by like any other, the cafeteria was crowded but I could see Bella glance towards us more than once, I knew she was looking for Edward.

"Look at them!" Rosalie said in distaste. "They swarm around her like she's some dog in heat!"

"Rose!" I shook my head in disbelief and smiled despite myself "You can be so tactless sometimes!"

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and continued to play with her food. "It's true, look at them!"

I turned my head and watched as Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie flooded her with questions, one always trying to drag the attention from the other. It was actually quite entertaining, except poor Bella looked horrified.

"Jessica Stanley doesn't seem so pleased!" Jasper muttered happily.

I searched the table for Jessica, she was sat next to Bella, something I hadn't noticed. Her eyes were following Mike. I think it was obvious to everyone but him that she liked him, and it didn't help that her eyes rolled every time Mike would speak to Bella. It was starting to look like a daytime soap, it would have been more so if Edward had been there to see what was going on inside their heads. I sighed and tried to see whether he had made another decision. There was nothing.

By the time the day was over, I had heard Bella's name mentioned more than once. I was actually getting sick of hearing it. Now, more than ever I understood why Edward had to leave, he would never have been able to just avoid her. I met up with Rose, Emmett and Jasper by the cafeteria and headed towards the Volvo, as we opened the door a thunderous engine passed by rattling every window close by. We looked up in time to see Bella Swan flush and speed off. The girl was everywhere.

The rest of the week passed in much the same way, Bella would glance at us as she entered the cafeteria, but it would last a second and was then over with. Her name was still a hot topic of conversation and every boy in the place was whispering. This was something that aggravated Rosalie to no end. She knew, beyond a doubt that she was the most beautiful creature in school and although she didn't want the attention of these boys, it was annoying to deal with their interest in Bella, an interest she herself could not understand.

I was glad when Friday finally rolled around, I was getting thirsty and we were hunting this weekend. And it was finally going to snow next week. As we drove home to prepare for the weekend hunt I saw Edward heading home. He had finally made the decision I was waiting for. I was practically bouncing in my seat, Rosalie was glaring at me, I knew she was curious and she hated not knowing what was going on.

"Are you going to share with us Alice?" she asked impatiently.

"Edward's coming home!" I almost sang. This was the best news I could have delivered, the atmosphere at house over the past week had been unusually dour I don't think any of us had been prepared for the void Edward's disappearance had presented. He had always been there, being Edward-less was something none of us had ever thought about and it had been difficult under the circumstances.

"When?" asked Emmett happily, I knew that Edward's lack of presence was hard on him. They had always had a playful rivalry and the thought of hunting without Edward had been hard for him.

I concentrated for a while and I could see Edward meeting us in the wilderness close to North Cascades National Park, it would be on his route home. Emmett's smile was broad as I relayed the news.

The news had brightened the atmosphere in the small car and Jasper was having a difficult time keeping himself contained. By the time we had pulled up to the house we were all in high spirits and could hardly contain ourselves.

Rosalie was first out of the car, she bounded into the house and danced around Esme.

"When?" asked Esme, as the rest of us caught up.

"While we're hunting!" I answered happily.

Esme had the phone in her hand and was dialing Carlisle as we prepared to head out. We would be picking up Carlisle on the way out and now with the good news in hand we were more eager to leave than we had been beforehand.


	3. Chapter 3 HUNTING

1_ I would love to know what you think of this Chapter, I tried to create a convincing hunt but I'm not sure if I did the grace of it any justice. It's proving to be harder than I thought to enter the mind of a character we know so little about._

_All Characters and Plots belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_I would also like to thank anyone who has commented. I really do appreciate your feedback._

Chapter 3 - Hunting

We arrived at the National Park with time to spare, Edward had called from the road and had confirmed what I had seen, he was coming home. He had already left Denali so we told him we would meet him at North Cascades, the outskirts of Diablo to be more precise.

We were all sat in the Jeep, we had squeezed in knowing that there would be extra room in the Mercedes on the drive back.

It was hard to tell who was the most excited about Edward's return, I think Esme had taken it the hardest after he had left, he was, after all, her first son, although I am certain anyone leaving in the manner he had left would have devastated her. He had left once in the past but he had also said goodbye. Carlisle on the other hand had been smiling since we had told him of Edward's homecoming, he and Edward had been together the longest and I knew that he would always have a weak spot for his first son.

Emmett was already pumping himself up for the competition, he constantly challenged Edward whilst they were in the element, Emmett's strength and Edward's speed were a great combination and each had to push themselves to win their title. Jasper had once attempted to join in their charades but the boys pushed their instincts to the limits and Jasper still wasn't ready for that.

We had climbed out of the Jeep and were waiting in the shades of the trees when we saw the Mercedes coasting down North Cascades highway. The Mercedes slid to a stop next to the Jeep and Edward jumped out. The grin on his face was infectious, Emmett threw his arms around his brother and pulled him into a vice like grip. Edward wrestled with him playfully but stopped as he caught Esme's eye, he pushed Emmett away and approached her throwing his arms around her waist.

"Edward!" Esme sighed holding him close to her. "I'm so glad you've come home."

"I'm so sorry Esme, I just needed to clear my head it caught me completely off guard."

"I understand, I just wish you would have spoken to me before disappearing like that."

"I know," he said regretfully as he stepped out of her grasp. He headed towards Carlisle.

I stood in the shadows and watched the joyful reunion, the collective ambiance had changed dramatically in the few short minutes since Edward's arrival and I was basking in our families happiness. Edward moved around the group happily and even Rosalie who had planned to reprimand him for his hasty decision was smiling widely. Edward came to a stop in front of me, his eyes were apologetic and he was trying to see what I was thinking so he could apologize sincerely. I threw my arms around his waist, and kissed him on the cheek. It was such a relief to have him home and having him close made me realize this more than ever.

"Glad you finally made up your mind, I was beginning to get worried!" I laughed.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and guided me towards the rest of the family.

"I think I owe you all an explanation," he started "I don't quite understand why, but Bella Swan's blood is more tempting to me than any I have come across, I don't like hiding things from you but I was finding it more difficult than I ever have to control myself, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was let any of you down, so I left for Denali to clear my head and get her scent out of my head. While I was in Denali I did some thinking. It's going to take more than one stupid little girl to keep me from where I want to be. You're my family, and I want to be where you are. I may need your help but I know I can do this."

The whole family was quiet but Edward knew what was in our heads and in our hearts and he smiled at each of us.

Rosalie snorted loudly, "I know I'm going to regret saying this but... we actually _like_ having you around Edward so could you spare us the drama next time?"

Edward laughed and shook his head and before we knew it he and Emmett shot into the forest leaving us laughing. The game had started, it was time to hunt.

Jasper and I took a different direction to the rest of our family, we headed east as everyone else headed west, north and south. We were specifically looking for black bears and although there had been more sightings to the west, we always circled around and met in the middle so we would cover more ground. We knew that Edward and Emmett would beyond a doubt be the first to find them, they always were. As luck had it, we came across a large male ourselves early into the hunt.

There was a reason Jasper and I headed out as a team. Jasper was more military in his movements and I was softer, a little less detectable. We were able to confuse our prey as a team. I edged in closer to the bear, unfortunately it was too early for mating season so they were generally in hibernation alone.

I knew how Edward and Emmett hunted, they would wake the bear from hibernation and play with it a little before feeding, but we had our own tactics. I had never really been keen on bears, especially black bears, I could never really get used to the taste. I had always preferred the white tailed deer, which were always plentiful here. I was just glad that Jasper was able to drink his preference today.

I got as close to the bear as I could, and Jasper came in from behind. I was the diversion, I kicked a twig gently trying to disrupt the bears sleep, it was out cold, I would have to be louder. I looked around for something large and heavy to throw. I wasn't new at this by any means but every bear was different, I found a rock close to a hemlock and threw it at the bear. This did the trick, one of the bears eyes opened enough to catch me in its line of sight, I edged closer towards it acting as though I hadn't seen it. The bear pushed itself onto all fours and stalked me a little way, I could hear its cumbersome paws on the forest bed as it followed. I slowed quietly and turned to face the bear. I knew this would provoke it to raise onto its back legs, this would make it easier for Jasper to strike. I looked past the bear for Jasper, he was positioned and ready. I took a step closer to the bear, and as planned he threw himself onto his hind legs to pull up to his full height. I stepped closer again, this was a tactic I used as Jasper crouched into his attack. I saw the attack in my head seconds before it happened. I took a step to the left as the bear fell into the position I had just occupied, Jasper at its neck. The bear was immobilized and in pain so I stepped further away to leave Jasper to his fill.

I wondered quietly through the forest and leaned against another large tree and waited, Jasper was sure to be in a better mood now. I felt his arms around my waist and his lips on my neck, they still retained some of the warmth from the bear. I had always found this irresistible. I spun in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes were already warming. On the tips of my toes I gently placed my lips on his, his arms tightened around my waist and pulled me to him, one of his arms slid gently up my back until it was around my neck. He pulled me closer still and I could feel the wave of passion roll over me. This was another wonderful consequence of his talent, the effect that only I felt, this was something reserved for me.

I giggled like a school girl and relaxed completely in his arms, this was another reason for us hunting as a pair. Hunting made Jasper more amorous than normal, and he was hard to resist. As I closed my eyes again I was brought back into reality. Carlisle was about to join us.

"Jaz," I whispered trying to catch my breath.

"Mmm" was the only response he could muster.

"Carlisle will be here in thirty seconds, we have to pull ourselves together."

Jasper's grip on me slackened just a little, we had never been particularly fond of displaying our affection, even in front of our family. He kissed my neck again gently and whispered in my ear.

"Later then."

I grinned into his handsome face and stepped away as Carlisle appeared in the distance. I slowed my breathing and smoothed my hair.

"Find anything?" he asked as he stepped closer.

"Alice bagged me a nice bear!" Jasper boasted as his hand ran down my back once more.

"Have you seen any more?"

"No but you may want to try a little further north. You know how close males and females hibernate. The male we found was large you might get lucky."

Carlisle smiled and headed in the direction I had suggested. We watched him track north slowly, but something caught in my peripheral vision, I saw a large deer hopping just to the east of us. Jasper released me and stood back, he enjoyed watching me hunt. He had always told me I was as graceful as the prey I hunted, I ran quietly after it and sped up to get next to it. I could see the deers movements in my head, and it made the kill easy, as the deer and I zig zagged through the forest I could hear its heartbeat speed up, its breath became ragged with the rapid movement, the weaving in and out of the trees, I inched closer to it until we were running so close the fur on it's back tickled my arm gently. I wrapped my arm gently around the deers neck and dug my heels into the forest floor. I could feel the deers legs buckle as I lifted it gently from the ground, it legs still moving, looking for the ground beneath it. I swung it gently to its side and laid it on the ground. I brought my mouth to its neck, bit down, and drank.


	4. Chapter 4 Snow

1 Note:

This is the sonnet Alice Translates

**O, that you were yourself! but, love, you are**

**No longer yours than you yourself here live:**

**Against this coming end you should prepare,**

**And your sweet semblance to some other give.**

**So should that beauty which you hold in lease**

**Find no determination: then you were**

**Yourself again after yourself's decease,**

**When your sweet issue your sweet form should bear.**

**Who lets so fair a house fall to decay,**

**Which husbandry in honour might uphold**

**Against the stormy gusts of winter's day**

**And barren rage of death's eternal cold?**

**O, none but unthrifts! Dear my love, you know**

**You had a father: let your son say so.**

Chapter 4 - Snow

After first period on Monday morning, I was aware that I was, once again, more dependable than the weatherman. They had predicted snow for Tuesday but I had seen that there would be some on Monday, and there it was. Beautiful serene and fluttering peacefully from the sky. Snow had always brought me serenity, I had never known why but it had always been almost comforting to me.

Of course the rest of the family also enjoyed the snow, the guys especially. It normally meant a battle. We had almost considered cutting school for the epic battle because it wasn't so easy to retain our strength while we were so lost in the moment.

We had to wait until lunch for the commencement but as I was walking to second period I saw Bella walking with Mike Newton, she didn't look particularly thrilled that it was snowing. That was when I saw Edward strolling slowly to class, I tried to catch his eye to let him know that Bella was close by. Since he had gotten home he had convinced himself that the temptation Bella produced was no longer an issue. He felt his will power was stronger than Bella's scent. Most of us were skeptical but this solution was, selfishly, more acceptable than that of the alternative.

Edward had seen Bella before he had seen me, his eyes seemed to linger on her far longer than they should, but his expression was not that of hunger, temptation or longing. His eyes suggested admiration and curiosity, a preferable emotion to the aforementioned. It was defiantly unusual, I was beginning to wonder at his motivations for being almost arrogant about her presence.

In one fluid motion Edward had pulled together a large snowball, thrown it directly at the back of Mike Newton's head and disappeared before the snowball had reached it's target. I laughed at the reaction of both Mike and Bella. Mike was confused and startled, he immediately began searching for the culprit. Bella on the other hand looked almost scared and uncomfortable, this confirmed my belief that she wasn't at all happy about the snow.

Edward's actions, however, had confused me. I couldn't understand why he had taken such an unnecessary risk, he had been lucky that no-one had seen and even though the reactions really had been worth it, it had been a dangerous move. One that was just as confusing as the look he had given to Bella beforehand.

I turned my attention back to Mike and Bella, I couldn't help laughing, they had set their sights on Eric Yorkie who had turned to avoid them. I guess that they had thought he had thrown the snowball. Mike shook his head as he bent to scoop us the snow in his hands. Bella had turned and began heading to her next class.

"Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside." I heard her calling over her shoulder without looking back. I stayed for the retaliation on an unsuspecting victim. Mike had put together a good sized ball and thrown it with a little more force than he looked capable of. It hit Eric smack in the middle of his back, I laughed loudly at his face, he looked completely surprised. Within seconds there was snow being hurtled through the air, I shook my head. It took just one snow ball, it was always the same.

It was exactly the same formula that had started the snowball fight at lunch. Emmett had purposely placed himself in Edward's path and began the bombardment. Edward was quick to retaliate. I had joined them as the real battle began, the air was filled with laughter and screams. Rosalie was dancing around the snowballs carefully but hitting the mark each time she returned fire. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Bella walking with Jessica Stanley, she was holding a binder in her hands and had it poised and ready to use as a shield. Jessica Stanley was laughing at her playfully. My attention was brought back as a snowball came hurtling at me. I hopped back missing it by a fraction of an inch.

"You should know better Edward!" I laughed pulling together a large ball of snow grinning. Without trying to think about it I lobbed the snowball, I threw it to the left and Edward jumped straight into it.

We headed into the cafeteria with the crowd and picked up some random food, as I settled in at the table I saw Bella come in with Jessica and Mike, I was waiting for her usual glance at our table, it had become almost a ritual for her.

Emmett had bounded to the table elated. He shook his wet hair out playfully, he knew Rosalie hated getting her hair wet. The two of us laughing freely leaned away from the water raining from Emmett's head.

"Your going to pay for that Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie laughed shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's just water Rose!" he answered grinning at her.

"Ugh," Edward muttered laughing. He turned his head away from Rosalie. "Can you please warn me when your going to think like that!"

Emmett laughed heartily and clasped his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward shook his head and laughed again. I hated to think what Emmet was subjecting him to.

"Well that's the end of it until tonight." I whispered, I could see the raining coming.

Edward's head bolted across the cafeteria, I followed his gaze. Sat there was Bella Swan, head down hair concealing most of her face. I examined Edward's face, the others hadn't noticed yet and I didn't particularly want to drawn their attention to it. There written on his face as clearly as before was complete curiosity.

'_What's the matter?' _ I asked in my head.

All I received in return was silence, I looked around the table, everyone was animated in conversation. Jessica was whispering to Bella, and smiling but apart from that I could see nothing different than any other day. I examined Edward's face again.

"Edward?" I whispered hoping that I wouldn't get the attention of the rest at our table. I knew they could hear me, with hearing like ours it was inevitable, but they were being discreet.

"Yes Alice?" he said breaking his concentration.

'_Are you okay to go to biology?' _I thought.

Edward nodded and smiled confidently.

"Give me a little more credit than that Alice!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and continued picking at the food sat in front of me.

As the cafeteria began to empty I could hear the collective groan from the student body, the rain had obviously made it's appearance. I watched as Bella and Mike headed out into the dull afternoon. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett stood up and headed towards the door, but I took a second to talk to Edward.

"Edward if you need me for anything..."

"Alice, I thought you knew me better than that!"

"I do, but you said yourself how difficult it was for you when you caught her scent!"

"This is going to be easy, I've hunted, I've cleared my head, I know what is sat waiting for me in biology, there is no catching me off guard."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I'm going to be late for Spanish. Just be careful."

Edward laughed and stood up, together we walked to the doors. "What does she think happened the first time you met her?" I asked, the question just occurring to me.

"She thought I didn't like her, but don't worry Jessica explained we don't like anybody!" he laughed.

I shook my head, "You know I sometimes wonder, how they would feel if their instincts weren't to stay clear of us. I think they would probably like us a little."

Edward just laughed at this, he ruffled my hair and disappeared to his biology class. I was actually glad I had perfected my Spanish it meant I could keep an eye on Edward. I felt guilty as if I was spying on him but I knew if things made a bad turn he would thank me for it.

I sat concentrating in Spanish. I knew that if I watched the teacher pacing the room that she would believe I was paying attention. Edward seemed to be calmer, this was always a good sign and his decisions were pretty normal. I was actually starting to get a little bored, and that's when it hit me lit a brick wall I saw Bella, dead. She would be hit by a truck or van and it was a complete accident. I couldn't believe it, this was the first time I had really ventured into looking at her future, and I was only doing that because Edward was, whether he admitted it or not, enamored with her. I didn't know what to do, my mind cleared as I tried to think of something I should do, this girl was none of my concern but I couldn't let her die in a tragic accident.

I tried to clear my mind, wishing I hadn't seen it.

When the bell finally rang at the end of the day I headed out to the car, I tried to keep my mind blank because if I thought about it too much Edward would know, it would take just once, a tiny thought, and he would know.

Rosalie was climbing into the car as I reached it and I climbed in beside her, I kept my thoughts busy translating one of Shakespeare's sonnets into Latin.

_O , ut vos erant vestri! tamen , diligo , vos es Haud diutius vestri quam vos vestri hic ago :_

"I can smell the snow in the air!" Emmett laughed as Edward started the engine.

_Obviam is coming terminus vos should instruo , Quod vestri dulcis semblance ut nonnullus alius tribuo. Sic should ut decor quod vos habitum in minimus Reperio haud terminatio : _

"Alice?" Edward looked at me suspiciously in the rearview mirror, I smiled politely.

_tunc vos erant Vestri iterum secundum yourself's quondam , Ut vestri dulcis proventus vestri dulcis vultus should gero. Quisnam lets sic mediocris a domus cado ut senium , Quod maritus in veneratio vires fulcio Obviam tempestuosus gusts of hiberna dies Quod sterilis saevio of nex_

Edward watched me the entire ride home, I was coming to the end of the sonnet, unfortunately a long life and never sleeping meant I had a lot of time to study Latin and almost perfect it.

_eternus gelu? O , nullus tamen unthrifts! Carus meus diligo , vos teneo Vos had a abbas : permissum vestri filius narro sic_.

As Edward pulled into the garage the rest of the family got out and headed towards the house, they were going to prepare for the real snowball fight that would take place at the clearing tonight. Unfortunately, Edward held back and waited for me. Jasper turned to find me.

"One minute Jaz!" Edward smiled "I need a quick word with her."

Jasper nodded and headed out of the door after Rose and Emmett.

"What's going on?" Edward demanded. I cringed, I knew he would suspect something but I had to keep my mind clear, I started humming a tune in my head.

"Stop it Alice!" his eyes narrowed and he leaned in closer. "What's going on?"

I sighed "I don't want to talk about it!"

I started to move past him but he stepped in front of me, that was an unfortunate thing about keeping my mind occupied I couldn't see when he was going to do things like that. But at least he wouldn't find out about Bella...

"What about Bella?" he asked. I looked away, one little slip!

I let the floodgates open and saw everything again for his benefit, I watched his face carefully and I was surprised by his reaction, he looked... horrified!

"Edward?" I asked as I saw what little color he had drain from his face. "I know it's terrible but there's nothing we can do!"

Edward dropped his face into his hands and shook his head. He looked upset and I was having a hard time understanding why.

"What's going on Edward?"

He sighed and looked up at me again, "I can't let this happen Alice, I don't know how to explain it but I _like_ her! She fascinates me!"

"Fascinates you?" I asked a little condescendingly. I knew _it_! He liked her.

Edward sighed again and leaned against the Volvo. "Okay Alice, I know we don't have secrets but I haven't been honest about something!"

I nodded and let him go on.

"I... I can't hear her thoughts, I don't know why, no matter how hard I try I can't hear her."

"_What?_" I asked, I hadn't been expecting that, "You need to tell Carlisle!"

"I will, I'm just trying to figure it out before I do!"

"So all this extra fascination is because you can't get in her head?" I giggled.

Edward frowned at me and shook his head. I knew I shouldn't tease him but it was irresistible.

"Look!" Edward said sternly "Don't tell anyone until I figure something out okay!"

"Don't tell them about which?" I asked cocking my head to the side in curiosity.

"Both!"

I nodded slowly in agreement, I knew he had to figure some things out and I knew how Edwards mind worked, sometimes he just needed to brood over something before he could decide on a plan of action.

I headed into the house hoping he was just trying to come to terms with the inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5 Impulses

1_Ok this chapter is a little short, if you have any suggestions on how to make this better please let me know. I would like to also thank you for reading and reviewing. It keeps me motivated _;0)

Chapter 5 - Impulses

Even though I was sure that Edward would do the right thing I kept my intuition finely tuned to his decisions. While the others threw all of their effort into the snowball fight, I lingered on the edges and dodged the flying snow. He was making a decision, he just hadn't reached it yet. I was beginning to feel unsure about how he really felt about Bella, some of his decisions were leading to he and Bella talking and that, I knew, could only mean one thing. He was considering saving her.

I knew the others would be upset about this and even though I knew it was wrong I couldn't help but agree with his deepest intuition. It was a waste for someone so young to die in such a stupid error of judgment, and looking deeper into it, I knew that's exactly what it was. Her death would be a tragic accident.

I decided I would give him some privacy and joined in the rest of the battle, the air was cold and as we threw dodged and ran through the snow the sky grew lighter, the air was crisp and clean and the trees all held icy daggers that were left from the rain turned ice over night. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed towards the house to get ready for school. I nestled into his chest and let him guide me to the house. I felt so safe in his arms. He kissed the top of my hair as we reached the bottom of the porch steps and I wriggled out of his arms. I felt like I should tell him what was going on, I hated keeping secrets from him, but I had promised Edward.

I looked up into his loving eyes and sighed. Standing on the tip of my toes I leaned in to kiss him. He matched my movements as perfectly as he always did and leaned down kissing me with all the passion he could muster.

"Ugh," Edward mumbled as he passed, "didn't mean to intrude."

I pulled back from Jasper and laughed, being single for almost a century was making Edward cynical.

We left for school a little earlier than normal, I was still unsure of Edwards plans when we arrived. He leaned on the car as we all climbed out. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Myself headed toward the school but Edward stayed moving to the back of the car.

I followed Jasper further towards the school but in my head I was questioning him, '_What are you doing Edward, please don't do anything stupid!_' I spun to make sure he had heard me, he nodded infinitesimally and relaxed a little more. I spun and followed the rest of the family.

As we each split to head to our separate classes I froze, Edward was at the truck pulling Bella to the ground, and then protecting her from the van as it swung towards them once again. I gasped and spun on my heel, Jasper was still in close enough proximity to hear my reaction and he was at my side as soon as he could, with humans surrounding us.

"Alice?" he asked pulling me to him, "What is it?"

I lay my head on his chest and whispered, "Edward!"

Jasper's intake of breath was drowned out by the sound of metal on metal, the thud that followed made my stomach turn, Jasper and I ran hand in hand to the noise, we stopped next to Rosalie and Emmett outside of the cafeteria.

Tyler Crowley's blue van was smashed in between Bella's red truck and a tan sedan parked next to it, I looked over at Rosalie, who was shaking her head venomously. She glared at me briefly and shook her head in disgust.

"You knew, didn't you Alice?"

I nodded my head, "I didn't think he would..." my voice trailed off as we watched the majority of the student body run toward the scene.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Emmett said a little too loudly.

I saw the three faces turn to me, I didn't know what to say, I was shocked that he had gone against what he decided but what I saw now was even more confusing, his entire future involved Bella Swan. He was in love with her, and I wasn't even sure he was aware of it. My immediate reaction was happiness, I couldn't explain it but in every branch his future took he was, staggeringly, happy. All except one, the one with no Bella.

I wasn't sure how to put it to my family, whose faces were flitting between me and the horrific scene. I shook my head and sighed loudly, "I don't think it's for me to say!"

"What?" Rosalie hissed angrily, "He could have ruined everything and you're telling me that it's not for _you_ to say, I think his rights went out the windows as soon as he jeopardized all of us!"

"Rose, c'mon, nobody noticed, it was stupid but he got lucky!" Emmett purred running his hand down her back gently.

Jasper stiffened and watched as the ambulance pulled into the parking lot, I could tell all of the emotions were beginning to ware on him, but he was putting up such a good fight. I stepped closer to him and ran my hand down his arm. He looked at me briefly and his eyes lit up.

"We'll head home as soon as it's over." I promised, turning my head once again to the commotion that encompassed Edward and Bella. "I know this is hard."

I could hear the shouts of the students, they were frantically shouting Bella's name. The paramedics and teachers moved the van as much as they could. They couldn't reach them until they did so the four of us stood watching in awe. Rosalie pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number out on its keys.

"Who are you calling?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle!" Rose said into the phone. "You better be prepared Edward is on his way to the hospital, there was an accident."

She listened intently as Carlisle spoke to her.

"The idiot decided to save someone, um, _our _way! I don't think anybody really noticed but they are going to insist he comes with them, it looks a lot more serious than it is. It would have nothing to do with us at all if he'd butted out."

There was a pause and I could hear Carlisle reprimanding her for her thoughtlessness.

"I'm sorry, but it's a little hard to be so forgiving when he's acting so... so idiotic!"

Rosalie nodded and flipped the phone shut, she still looked angry but she was, at least, in control.

"I can't think of one motivation that would make him risk exposing us!" Rosalie said crossing her arms.

None of us replied to her statement, there was nothing to say. None of knew exactly why Edward had done what he had. I had some idea, although I was pretty sure he would never admit it. Edward strode from behind the wreckage on his own two legs and was watching the crowd nervously, he was talking to an EMT and as I edged forward I could hear him a little clearer.

"No I'm fine, it came nowhere near me! But like I said you may want to watch her head she hit it pretty hard when I pulled her down."

'_Edward? Edward look at me... what have you done? Why?'_ I asked in my head. His eyes flitted to me and then back to the paramedic stood in front of him. His eyes turned to the cruiser now pulling into the school.

"Just wait till he gets home!" Rose spat.

Two EMT's appeared from behind the van carrying a stretcher, Bella was laid on it flat on her back with a neck brace holding her head in place.

"Bella!" Chief Swan called as he jumped from his car. He looked upset, and even though I was still annoyed at Edward ,seeing how relieved this man was that his daughter was alive, made some of the irritation dissipate.

I looked back at the rest of my family and realized they were staring at Edward furiously. He turned to look at us and I shot him another look. '_Just be warned Edward I am sure they are telling you now but there's going to have to be one hell of an explanation when you get home, and Rosalie has called Carlisle, he's waiting for you!"_

Edward nodded his head inconspicuously and jumped into the front of the ambulance. We watched the procession as it headed out of the school parking lot. As the ambulance disappeared the students began filing to their cars, making their way to the hospital. The four of us headed to the Volvo without saying another word.

Esme was waiting for us as we pulled up. I knew she would be worried and I knew what her first question would be. She knew Edward would be okay so that was never going to be a question.

"Does anybody know? Did anybody see?" she asked breathlessly as we filed into the house.

"No!" I answered, I had been watching out for this scanning our futures for any brief or fleeting thought. "It all happened so fast no one is really sure what happened. No one suspects anything strange though, they all think it was a freak accident."

Esme nodded and her face relaxed the lines in her brow smoothing out.

"Oh don't you go making it easy for him Alice! I have a few choice words for him when he gets back." Rose grumbled.

Emmett laughed and kissed her hair lovingly.

I took Jasper's hand and headed upstairs to our room. I didn't want to listen to Rose complain all day. Since we were free for the day I was going to dedicate it completely to Jasper.

As soon as we were alone I could see the questions he had been waiting to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me Alice?"

"He asked me not to Jaz!" I smiled apologetically and stepped towards him lightly. I let him pull me down onto the couch and I nestled into his side happily.

"Okay, I can appreciate that but did you know what he was going to do?"

I shook my head against his chest. "Only a second before it happened, he had been pretty much resolved at the fact that she was going to die."

"And why did he do it?" Jasper asked kissing each one of my fingertips.

"I can only tell you how I interpret it, and as far as I can tell I think he's in love with her, he's drawn to her in an unusual way, it's hard to explain unless you see how he imagines his future with her in it."

"So he's completely decided on it?" Jasper asked surprised.

"No not completely, he has gone through several decisions since and all but one include her."

"Hmm."

"I know that's what I thought!" I said turning my head to kiss his neck.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and climbed onto his lap. His eyebrows raised briefly and he swung me down onto the couch.


	6. Chapter 6 Disagreement

1_Let me know what you think ;0)_

_All Characters and plot lines belong to Author Stephenie Meyer._

Chapter 6 - Disagreement.

By the time Edward arrived home with Carlisle I had already forgiven him, after spending my afternoon alone with Jasper I got to thinking how my life would be without him. I couldn't imagine it, Jasper had always been my rock, my heart, the very core of my being and I began to realize that Edward had never known that. I wanted him to have what each of us had, he had been alone far too long and that was when I decided I was going to support him in whatever he chose to do. He was going to have a fight on his hands but I would do anything I could to help him.

They came into the house and Edward was immediately jumped on.

"What the HELL was that Edward?" Rosalie shouted before he could even close the door.

"Rosalie Hale!" Esme exclaimed, she hated us to raise our voices at one another.

"No Esme, I deserve it!" Edward hung his head and moved to the couch sitting next to Esme. Carlisle moved towards Esme picking up her hand and kissing it gently.

"What were you thinking?" Emmett growled, he couldn't understand Edward's reasoning at all.

Edward sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I was thinking about _not_ exposing us, if her blood had been spilled there today..." His voice trailed off weakly and he shook his head.

"But you had a choice Edward!" Rosalie snorted.

Edward looked at me with hurt eyes, but snorted back at Rosalie with distaste. I hated seeing him like that, he was my closest brother.

"I personally think he made the right one!" I said stepping forward.

"_What?_" Rosalie spat.

"Do you honestly believe that we shouldn't save a life if we get an opportunity to? You think we should let someone innocent die, even though we have the ability to save them?"

"Yes, we should let nature run its course, if we weren't here it would have happened regardless!"

Rosalie reasoned.

"But I was there Rose!" Edward said his voice louder than it needed to be."I couldn't just let her _die_!"

"Yes and now she knows something... doesn't she!"

"What the hell's THAT supposed to mean?" He growled.

I looked up at them, was there something I had missed? Edward glared at Rosalie.

"I called Carlisle!" she said defiantly.

Carlisle nodded but immediately shot an apologetic look at Edward, Edward nodded.

"She knows?" I asked now nervous.

"No!" Edward said standing up again. "She is confused about what happened, I just wish..."

"You wish what?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"She said she wouldn't talk to anyone about it! And I believe her!" he sighed.

"What is she thinking?" asked Esme softly.

Edward shot me a look and paced the room, he leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know!" he whispered.

"WHAT?" Rosalie screeched. "What do you mean you don't know Edward?"

Edward exhaled through his nose. "I can't hear her thoughts!"

The room filled with an ominous silence. It was the calm before the storm. Everyone in the room was trying to process the new information and decipher exactly what it meant.

"Why not?" asked Jasper quietly, he always hated being in the spotlight.

"I... I'm not sure, I've tried everything, the more I concentrate the quieter things get." he pushed off the wall and paced to the center of the room.

"Hmm, I've never heard of that!" Carlisle sighed. "I'm not sure what that means."

"Well, she knows too much, we need to do something!" Rosalie sighed. "I think we should catch her off guard before she has a chance to say _anything_!"

Edward shot a fierce look at her and his eyes narrowed.

"Why is that always your first inclination Rose?" I asked heading towards Edward. "We have no idea what she knows."

"Rose, please try and look at this objectively." Carlisle said softly.

"I think Rose's right though!" Jasper grimaced. "If she has even a doubt in her mind that there is something unusual about us, it could ruin everything. And with Edward blind we can't even know what she's thinking. It's our only option."

"He has a point!" Emmett pointed out.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and walked to the window staring out into the darkening sky, trying to keep his temper under control.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see why you are so eager to kill this poor girl!" I said with disappointment.

"We have to do something, if she finds out..."

"SHE'LL KEEP HER WORD!" Edward shouted not letting Rosalie finish. "I'm not going to harm a hair on her head, and neither are any of you!"

"I have to agree with Edward!" Carlisle placing a thumb and finger on his temples. "We also have to consider she's the police chief's daughter!"

"That means nothing! The girl is clumsier than any I've ever seen before!" Rose sang angrily.

"Look, I will stay away from her, I will watch the minds of those around her, it'll be obvious if she breaks her word, and I'm sure Alice could keep an eye out. Really, there is no reason to kill her. If I cut off communication with her she won't have a reason to even think about us!"

"What's really going on here Edward? Why are you so intent on keeping this girl alive?" snapped Emmett. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look, I could see that they had come to the same conclusion as I had.

"If you want her, you will have to change her!" Jasper sighed.

Edward spun on his heel and glared at Jasper with disgust, "NO!"

"You... Want... _HER_?" Rosalie snorted in provocation.

Edward approached her quickly with only anger controlling him, "This isn't the point here Rose!"

"Oh isn't it?" she hissed back.

"We are no longer discussing this!" Edward backed away from her. "No one will touch a hair on her head, do you understand me?" He looked around the room, his face cold and angry.

"Whatever you need to do to stay Edward, I will support your decision!" Esme almost whispered under her breath.

Edward stormed out of the room leaving us all stood bewildered in his wake.

"Are you telling me he has some kind of... Ugh!" Rosalie Spat and headed out the back door pulling Emmett with her. I watched her go silently and then turned my attention to Esme and Carlisle.

"I think is was very unfair of everyone to band against him like that!" I sighed shooting a look at Jasper.

"He made the decision, Alice! He has to deal with the Consequences!"

"Do you think he loves her?" Esme sighed pulling Carlisle onto the couch beside her.

"I really think he does, but I don't think even he knows it yet!" I voiced. "It seems to have all started with curiosity, he couldn't read her mind so he wanted to get to know her. If he loves her, I would imagine that she has to be rather special. Do you think he can really stay away from her if he does love her?"

Carlisle shrugged and thought about it for a while. "I think he may be able to convince himself to stay away for a while, but love is a strange thing, it will draw him back in."

I nodded and looked at Jasper. "The way I see it, I mean through the decisions he's made... it seems more than just the blood lust that draws him to her, I can't explain it. Do you think that's possible?"

Carlisle looked at Esme again and their eyes locked for a brief second, then he looked at me again. "Maybe it is, love is complicated and mysterious."

Esme crinkled her nose and laughed. Carlisle smiled at her curiously. "Carlisle you are always such a romantic."

I walked away from them and headed for the front door, Jasper followed me slowly.

Edward kept his word and for a month he stayed away from her, I wasn't sure how he did it. Every time I saw something from him it included Bella still. I knew that it would only be a matter of time until he caved in and approached her. Things had been a little tense at home for a while. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all held tight to what they thought was the right thing to do, but it became obvious over time that Bella had in fact kept her word and said nothing about the things she thought she saw. I was glad that she had proved Edward, Carlisle and I right.

Things were finally back to normal.

Bella had been center of attention for a while, Tyler Crowley followed her around like a lost lamb, apologizing endlessly about what had happened.

Edward had told me one day at lunch how Bella was trying to credit him with saving her life, it had been awkward, he'd said at first, when each of her friends had admitted they hadn't seen him there but Bella had insisted he had been stood right next to her.

Edward wouldn't even look at Bella anymore, he would keep his head turned to the rest of us and joined in with our conversation as normal, but he was miserable. He tried to hide it but I knew, and I tried to keep him occupied. It seemed so unfair.

He wasn't the only one miserable. I kept my eye on Bella, she would subtly watch us during lunch and eyes would follow Edward's every movement outside of class. What was the pull between them? There seemed to be some magnetism between them that was pulling them to each other. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen, especially since the two of them worked so hard to avoid one another.

Things started to change when the usual over-excitement for the upcoming dance started. Edward was growing more agitated by the day and I was beginning to feel terrible for him.

"Edward?" I asked him for across the lunch table.

He looked up at me sharply and feigned a smile. He went back to picking at the food in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

Edward shook his head, and although his eyes moved his head didn't. His eyes had pointed to Bella's table.

'_Bella?'_ I asked in my thoughts. Edward shook his head casually.

'_Is it about Bella? Someone else's thoughts?'_ I asked. Edward shook his head again and sighed.

'_You can talk to me Edward!'_ I thought. Edward nodded again but looked away joining the conversation the rest of out family was having. I looked over at their table quickly and frowned. What had him so upset and grumpy?

I reached out for Jasper's hand under the table, he pulled it into his quickly and smiled at me. I felt a rush of love and smiled, I loved that he knew me so well.

The rest of the school day was filled with buzzing about the dance. It was hard to escape. I was glad to get to the car at the end of the day. Edward had already pulled the car out of the parking spot and had a line of traffic behind him. We climbed in quickly, Edward was laughing. I shot a look behind us and there was Bella's loud red truck. I shook my head and tried to hide my smile. The short drive home gave me time to think, was this the end of misery, would he finally give in to his deepest desires? I wasn't sure but I hoped so, for all of us.

Edward's moroseness had been hard on Jasper, being so finely attuned to the moods in the room, he would accelerate into sadness whenever Edward was near. I would try to help and counter the emotions with love. But the dolefulness that emanated from Edward was overwhelming.

I followed Jasper upstairs when we got home and cuddled into him on the couch, He put his headphones on and I picked up the book I had been reading. I lay my head on Jasper's chest and let my eyes scan over the words. Reading was such a quick process now, trying to slow down was never an option.

The sound of the piano flowing through the house made me sit up quickly. I smiled and Jasper pulled off his headphones, he looked at me and smiled knowingly. It had been months since Edward had played the piano and we had missed it. It began with the usual tinkering of the keys, he was preparing something new, then he hit the note he wanted. The sweet music drifted through the house like a summer breeze. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them and listened. I knew the motivation and it was evident in the flowing, ebbing sound of his fingers drifting over the keys. It was beautiful, and it suited her perfectly, although I would never say that out loud, not yet anyway.


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it._

_Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter I think I rewrote it 3 times from scratch, in one version Alice took a shower... However I wasn't sure whether or not Vampires took showers?? _

Chapter 7 - Lunch

Edward had disappeared for the night when I saw her new future. I was stood in our bedroom and I was going through my closet , Rosalie and I had a shopping trip planned for the weekend whilst Emmett and Edward were going hunting. Jasper was hunting with Esme, Carlisle had to work and didn't want her to have to hunt alone so Jasper offered. He knew I loved to shop.

The vision was of Bella, she was in Seattle and as something caught her attention on the sidewalk she cruised through a red light and was hit by an eighteen wheeler. She survived but she suffered some bruising and broken bones in the impact. I had promised Edward that if I saw anything like this in her future I needed to let him know.

We had had a disagreement earlier in the night, he had picked a vision of Bella becoming one of us out of my head. I had been planning to keep that little gem to myself, I wasn't sure how he felt about the situation yet and I didn't want to be the one to bring it up.

I don't know why he felt the need to confront me about it, I had just seen it happening. I didn't think he needed to shoot the messenger.

We had discussed it rationally after the fact, he understood it was just something I saw in the future. But to me it looked like he may have his hands full, she seemed to magnetize danger, as well as Edward. So I was now on a constant vigil to keep her safe.

"What is it?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and pulled out a hideous shirt I'd forgotten I'd bought. I threw it into a pile I was going to throw into a charity box whilst we were in LA.

"Bella's getting into trouble again." I sighed pulling out a vintage dress that was probably back in style now.

"I don't think he should be interfering, if he keeps doing this she'll figure something out!"

I spun around and looked into his eyes. "You need to be a little more supportive Jasper, we have no idea how this will play out, but I think we should give Edward time to figure this out in his head."

Jasper nodded and pulled me close to him. I spun around again and continued going through my closet. I pulled out a skirt I had never worn before, it was from the sixties and I don't think there was any retro style that was going to allow _that_ back in style.

I was putting the bags full of my old clothes in the garage when Edward got home. I knew he was coming so I decided it was a good time to take the bags down.

"Hey!" He smiled at me happily.

"What's with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

"Mmm Hmm!" I leaned against the Volvo. "I think there's something you should know. Bella's in trouble again, it's in Seattle so I have no idea when it's going to happen but she'll be in an accident so you may want to keep an eye on her."

"Ahh yeah she was panning on heading out that way on the Saturday of the dance."

"Well it might be a good idea to maybe dissuade her or something."

"I'll get on it at school."

"So where've you been?"

Edward raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Fine I saw but I wasn't trying to honestly!"

He ruffled my head and walked past me into the house, I pushed the bags further into a corner and followed him in.

"Ah crap!" I said as we pulled into school. "Blood typing in biology, be warned!"

There was a collective groan as we stepped out of the car. I had biology first period so I climbed back in the front and pulled out the issue of the French fashion magazine I had mailed to me. I had brought it to buzz through at lunch but it now came as a handy distraction.

The rest of the family headed toward the school. "Edward!" I called sticking my head out of the window. He looked around the parking lot and headed back towards me.

"Yes Alice?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to sit with her at lunch?"

He scowled and walked away from me, Something had caught his attention in the parking lot. I strained to see and realized it was Bella's old truck. I pulled out my magazine and started flicking through the pages. Lunch was going to be a nightmare, Rosalie was not going to like this and Edward knew it. He had finally made the decision to talk to her and attempt to be her friend. I had seen it but I didn't want to pry so I teased him when I thought it was appropriate, like now.

I had been enamored inmy magazine when the bell rang for second period. I looked up and saw Rosalie and Emmett heading for the car. I jumped out quickly and I traded my magazine off to Rosalie as I headed to class. I could have avoided the whole mess by telling her now but I knew she would hunt Edward down and tell him exactly what she thought of that idea, and I didn't want to be responsible for that conversation. I took a quick peek at Bella's future as I was sat in class. Edward had obviously done something right because she was fine. Although I still saw her as one of us, but there was no way of telling how it came about.

By the time lunch rolled around I was ready to avoid the cafeteria altogether. I picked up some food I wouldn't eat and headed towards our table. I sat down and looked around the room. Edward was sat on the other side of the cafeteria from us, Rose was glaring at him.

"What is he doing?" Rose hissed under her breath "I know you know Alice!"

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "What do you me to do Rose?"

"I don't want you to do anything, I want you to tell me what he's doing over there!" she nodded in the direction of Edward.

"Waiting for Bella I'd assume!"

"What?"

Emmett chuckled under his breath and rubbed Rose's back soothingly. "Take it easy Rose!"

Rose sucking in air through her nose and slumped her shoulders, she picked up a bagel and began pulling it apart violently. Her jaw was set tightly and she continued to glare.

I looked over at Jasper and he nodded, there was immediate ease surrounding us.

"Stop it Jasper!" Rose muttered under her breath. Jasper tried to hide the smile he was wearing unsuccessfully. I grinned at him and winked.

"So I'm guessing the avoiding her plan is out the window?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Guys lets just let him try this, he seems happy about it!"

"Oh great at least _he's_ happy!" Rose Spat.

I turned my head, Rose was good at projecting her anger on to others and this whole situation with Bella and Edward had her in a worse mood than I had seen in years. I looked over at Bella's usual table and it was evident that Mike Newton was not happy about the current situation. He was scowling shamelessly at Edward. I looked over at Edward, his face was relaxed and comfortable. Bella was sat across from him with her back to us. The grin on his face told me everything and I turned back to the table. Rose was watching Edward too, her frown had eased a little. The rest of lunch passed without incident Emmett was talking about the hunting trip this weekend, they were heading out to hunt his favorite. Grizzlies.

As I let my mind wander I saw Bella, she was at a beach stood leaning over into a tidal pool, she lost her balance and fell in. She knocked her head a little but it was nothing too bad, but I could see her embarrassment. I immediately felt terrible for her. I would have to warn Edward.

The cafeteria was beginning to empty slowly so I stood up and picked up my tray, I dumped it and headed to the door. I knew I was going to have to shout for him to hear me whilst he was so distracted.

'_Edward if she's going to the beach tell her to be careful, she's going to end up falling into one of the tide pools, she won't hurt herself badly but I know she'll be embarrassed, do you hear me?'_

Edward's head nodded once and that was all I needed, I headed out to my next class, "_Don't forget to skip Biology Edward!'_ I called out again. I turned to make sure he heard me. He moved again in a way that only I would see.

The rain was a little bit heavier at the end of the day and I stood under the cafeteria shelter waiting for the rest of my family, Edward hadn't come back yet. He had taken Bella home after she had gotten dizzy from the blood typing. I hadn't realized this until she had made her decision to go to class, and it was too late to alert Edward. He did find her though and took her home. Now I had to drive the slow, loud, red truck and take it to the Swan house for Bella.

"Where's Edward?" asked Jasper, stopping next to me.

"He took Bella home."

Edward pulled up in the Volvo and we headed towards the car. Instead of getting in, I walked to the drivers window and held out my hand. Edward surprised me by getting out of the car and then I saw it. I nodded and got into the Volvo, he had changed his mind, he wanted to take the truck to her.

"What's he doing now?" Rose asked rolling her eyes as she climbed into the back seat with Emmett, she seemed almost calm.

"She faints at the sight of blood so Edward took her home, and now he's taking her truck to her."

Rosalie bit her lips and kept her mouth shut, I knew she was trying to be a little more understanding so I let the matter drop.

"Are we going to follow him?" asked Jasper. I knew he wanted to get home. He was eager to get away from the lingering smell of blood that had been shrouding the school all day.

"No he's going to run I think!"

I put the purring Volvo into drive and hit the gas.


	8. Chapter 8 Los Angeles

_Ok even before I start this chapter I want to explain a little bit about what and why I have done this, I realized that They can't always be such an intricate part of the story and I got the idea from Eclipse when Alice asks Bella if she wanted to drive to LA and back and be back by midnight. I figured the girls had to have some fun and I felt bad that I always made Rosalie out to be bad tempered._

_I hope you enjoy it, it's a little off topic... Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome._

Chapter 8 - Los Angeles

Friday started to drag, Edward and Emmett had already left on their hunting trip and Rose and I had decided to leave after school and get down to LA and hit some nightclubs tonight and shop when we could the next day. So the anticipation of nightlife had us restless. Rose was in a good mood today and I wanted to get out of here before that changed.

We were already sat at our table when Bella came in, she peered hopefully at our table, I think she honestly wanted Edward to be here. It was actually cute.

"What does she want?" Rose asked under her breath.

"I think she's looking for Edward!"

"She didn't know he wasn't going to be here?" Jasper asked.

"She knew but I think she kinda hoped that he would be here anyway!"

"I'm so bored." Rose sighed poking the food around her tray.

"Sorry I'll shut up then!" I laughed.

"Not with _you_!" Rose threw a french fry at me. "With this place!"

"Let's just get out of here now!" Jasper grinned picking up his tray.

Rose and I looked at one another and picked up our trays. We Dumped them and heading out.

Edward and Emmett had taken the Jeep to Goat Rock and I knew that Jasper wanted to use the Volvo so Rose and I had a choice, we could use her BMW or we could borrow the Mercedes from Carlisle.

"Mercedes!" we said at the same time. Rose pulled out her cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"You okay Jaz?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yeah just glad to be out of there! I'm actually glad I'm graduating this year!"

I laughed as I pulled into the driveway, Jasper had always hated the school thing, but he always did it, especially when I whined enough about it.

"Okay we need to take the BMW to Carlisle, he thinks it's a good idea taking the Mercedes because of the darker tint." Rosalie snapped her phone shut.

I pulled into the garage and the three of us jumped out.

"Alice do you have your overnight bag ready?"

I nodded and dashed upstairs behind Rosalie we were back before the door to garage closed. We threw our bags in the backseat, I gave Jasper a nice long kiss goodbye, and jumped in the car.

The look on Jasper's face immediately made me get out of the car again.

"Alice!" Rose hissed.

"Give me one minute Rose!" I headed towards Jasper again and slowed my movements, I tiptoed up and waited for him to meet me halfway. He smiled and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Alice!"

I laughed and jumped down. "Better?" I asked Jasper and I danced towards the car. He grinned and nodded. That was enough for me. I jumped in the car and Rose hit the gas before I had another chance to escape.

"I love you!' I called out of the window but we were halfway down the drive and didn't hear his response.

The sun had long set as we rolled into LA, we pulled up outside our usual hotel and threw the valet the keys. Rose was practically purring, she loved this style much more than our reclusive tendencies.

"Lets check in so we can go out!" Rose sang as she walked through the doors. Every eye in lobby was on us. This was the usual reaction when you were with Rosalie, and it was quite amusing, she could make a mans jaw drop just by walking past him. Rose flicked her hair over her shoulder and approached the counter.

"Reservation for Hale!"

The poor man behind the counter stuttered for a good minute before he gave up and scanned the keys.

"Thank you!" Rosalie sang as she pulled the card keys out of his hand with the tips of her thumb and index finger. She headed very regally toward the elevators and pressed the button. We climbed in and the door slid shut behind us. We immediately started laughing.

"Your good!" I laughed.

"He never gets around to asking for the credit card, you would think someone would notice!"

Rose rubbed her hands together happily, she was in her element. She loved girl weekends. As the doors rolled open we stepped out into the penthouse suite.

We were dressed and ready to go in record time Rosalie was ready to let her hair down, she had wanted to go out dancing for the longest time and she was growing impatient.

"C'mon Alice!"

"I need to make one call before we go!"

She held out her silver phone.

"Long distance!" I picked up the hotel phone and dialed the number.

"Bon Phillipe de Matin, c'Est Alice Réformé, je suis dans Los Angeles et j'aimerais un rendez-vous dans vos Los Angeles à commander quelques articles. Pourriez-vous appeler votre aide ici ?"

(_Good Morning Phillipe, It's Alice Cullen, I am in Los Angeles and I would like an appointment in your Los Angeles Office to order some items. Could you call your assistant here?_)

I waited for his reply, he was my favorite french designer.

"Merci, j'attends avec impatience la réception les, j'ai besoin d'eux bientôt il cela possible?"

(_Thank you, I look forward to receiving them, I need them soon if thats possible?_)

"Merci"

(_Thank You_)

"Phillipe?" Rosalie sounded excited.

"Yeah I wanted to stop into his showroom tomorrow while we're here so I can take a look!"

Rosalie was beaming I knew that this had been a pleasant surprise, Phillipe always took time out of his schedule for me, he had once told me I was his muse.

We made our way outside slowly, this was the only drawn back being in such a large city, all the humans. The hotel limousine was already waiting for us so we jumped in and watched as the city lights as they rolled by. By the time we arrived at the club there was a long line forming, Rose and I headed to the front and with once glance from the doorman had that velvet rope pulled open for us. The atmosphere inside was contagious, the music had a thumping beat that had us moving before we were in the door. Rosalie took my hand and lead me onto the dance floor, every pair of eyes in the room followed us, we could have easily ended up in the VIP Suite but we had come to dance and Rosalie loved to do that in public. She spun me around to face her, the beat continued but song changed Rosalie closed her eyes and started moving to the beat. I looked around at the evident circle forming around us, people gave us a wide berth, the lights lit our skin in a slightly eerie fashion but it took nothing away from Rosalie, and although I'm sure every man in the club wanted to approach her they never would. Whether out of fear or intimidation, they always kept their distance.

We got back to the room before sunrise, we freshened up and headed out to the mall so we could avoid the sun. We hit every store in there and made several trips to the car. It was 3 o'clock when the storm finally moved in. With the trunk of the Mercedes packed to the point of over flowing we headed to Rodeo Drive.

Our first stop was Phillipe's. As soon as the door opened Rose fluttered inside and danced around she loved flowing dresses, there weren't many occasions to wear them but she had a closet full, ready for any occasion. I headed straight to the books, I knew that Phillipe had emailed something for me to his assistant, he always did. Rebecca handed me the book she had put together for me and I took a seat. I flicked through the book and immediately found the dress I was looking for. I pulled out the page and continued flicking through the pages. Rosalie had pulled a beautiful creation from the wall display and was examining it.

I pulled out a second picture and closed the book, I had found what I wanted. I handed the pages to the assistant and waited as she did her thing.

"Miss Cullen do you want both of these the same as usual?"

"No I need this one in a size 2 and I need it blue." I picked up one of the pencils and headed around the desk next to the girl. I could tell she was uncomfortable being so close to me. I sketched on the design adding to it's perfection. "Do you think you could arrange that for me?"

Rebecca nodded and started making notes on the paper.

"Alice?" Rose called quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Can you come here a second?"

I headed over towards her and pulled the bottom of the dress into my hands. "It's gorgeous Rose!"

Rosalie raised her eyebrows and leaned closer towards me.

"Since when do you wear a size 2?" she whispered softly.

"It's not for me!" I sighed.

"Then who is it for?"

"Don't freak out, I'm serious!"

Rose nodded and waited.

"It's for Bella! Edward's taking her to the prom!"

Rose's eyes narrowed and she hissed under her breath. I shook my head and headed back to Rebecca, Rose carried the dress to Rebecca and placed it on the table.

"Can I get this in scarlet red!"

I laughed, in my head I could see that Rosalie had just made the decision to go to prom.

For the majority of the drive home, Rosalie had given me the silent treatment, I could tell she was upset that I had gone to the trouble of getting a Phillipe dress for Bella, but I knew she would get over it.


	9. Chapter 9 Port Angeles

_Thank you for all your encouraging words, you guys are awesome, trying to keep up with the updating as much as I can._

Chapter 9 - Port Angeles

By the time we arrived back at the house Rosalie had forgiven me. She never could stay mad at me, and she should have known better than to give me the silent treatment, that was my forte, I could keep silent for days if I needed to.

Esme was ecstatic at the clothes we had bought for her, she had never really been as interested in shopping as Rose and I were and she trusted our taste enough to let us do her shopping for her. The living room was almost brimming with the bags from our trip. We had shopped for everyone in the family.

I sat down on Jasper's lap and laid my head against his shoulder. He was watching Dracula. I laughed at Bela Lugosi as his eyes intensified and he pulled his cape over his nose and mouth.

"Can we please change this?" Rose asked rolling her eyes.

Jasper laughed and picked up the remote, the news was just coming back from commercial, the weatherman stood on screen in front of the green screen, the State of Washington sprawled out behind him. There were little sun images popping up over Seattle to the coast.

"Edward won't be happy!"Jasper whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes to see if the weather man had it accurate. "Especially seeing as this guys got it right, twice in the space of a week, I'm impressed!"

"Getting the weather right for a week out of fifty two isn't exactly a fine art Alice!" Rose snorted.

"You'd think it would be an easy enough job considering it rains here ninety percent of the time!" Esme laughed.

"But alas..." Rose trailed off into a giggle.

"Should we call Edward and Emmett and let them know they have two more days?" Jasper asked.

Rose nodded and picked up her phone pressing a button. "Emmett, it's me, Monday and Tuesday forecast sun so if you want to stay longer you can, I miss you! Okay, Love ya, call me when you get this!"

Rose flipped her phone shut and pushed it into the pocket of her jeans. She picked up a couple of bags and headed up the stairs.

Emmett and Edward didn't stay longer, they were back on Sunday evening. I saw this happening on Saturday, Edward had already made up his mind to come home, his missed Bella. Every time I turned around I would see Bella. Reading a book, driving to school, it was getting boring. But I was glad he wasn't there when I saw my strongest vision yet of her becoming one of us, I was becoming attuned to her because I could see her future clearer ever time I looked at it, this particular time I was upset. She knew, she knew we were vampires! I didn't know how I was going to explain it so I had to talk to Edward first. I didn't want to hide it from Jasper, but I knew what his resolution would be. I went for a run to clear my head, if Jasper came anywhere near me he would know something was wrong.

By the time I got back Edward and Emmett were rolling up in the Jeep. The two of them were in high spirits but Edwards head snapped to me as I got closer.

'_I need to talk to you!'_

Edward jumped out of the Jeep and headed towards me. "What's wrong Alice?"

I headed back towards the woods and looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was in ear shot. I decided it would be safer in my head. '_Bella knows!'_

"About us?"

I nodded, Edward ran his hands through his hair and looked back at the house. He took my arm and pulled me deeper into the woods.

"How did she find out?"

"I really don't know, it hit me like a brick wall this morning. It came out of nowhere."

Edward covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. I knew he had no idea what to do, his future became a bizarre blur of images, it gave me the sense of being on a roller coaster.

"Did you see anything else?"

"Yes, but this is a good thing! As soon as she knew about us being vampires, she made the decision to keep it to herself. The way it looks is that she will never tell anyone. I think that's something to be happy about!

"Oh and she may have some problems in the woods behind her house, I think it would be best if she stayed away from them!"

Edward laughed but it quickly turned into a sigh. "She's always in trouble!"

I cocked my head to the side and shrugged my shoulders. "You definitely know how to pick them!"

Edward ruffled my hair and we made our way back to the house, I knew he was going over to Bella's as soon as he cleaned up. I could see that without looking into the future. It was the reason they were back today even though there were two days on sunshine looming over our heads.

As much as I loved the way the sun felt on my skin, the sunny days often blended together. Jasper and I would lay down by the river together and listen to the flowing water as the sun touched our cool skin. I loved to watch Jasper sparkle, he was always so mesmerizing in the sunlight. It was so unusual to think he spent so much of his youth in the south. I closed my eyes again and relaxed, letting random images flutter through my head, but seeing Bella being attacked on a dark street made me sit bolt upright and I hopped to my feet.

"Alice?" Jasper was on his feet in an instant and held my face in his hands. "What's the matter?"

"I have to find Edward, it's Bella!"

Jasper nodded and took my hand, we both knew where he'd be so we ran in the direction of Bella's house.

We caught up with Edward hidden in the tree line around Bella's house. She was asleep on a blanket in the yard. Edward was casually leaning against a tree. As we approached he span around quickly.

"When Alice?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I had only seen what would happen, not when.

"Where, did you see where?" He asked hurriedly.

"It was dark and I didn't recognize where it was, she must have made a new decision. Any ideas?"

Edward shook his head "No, I got here as she was coming outside,"

I closed my eyes again trying to look a little closer at the surroundings in the scene that played out in my head, there was nothing but walls and concrete, there were moving lights in the distance but no distinguishing landmarks. The men were in the shadows but I could see how intimidating they could be to someone, especially a defenseless girl like Bella.

As I opened my eyes I saw Edwards almost crouched in anger, his fists were clenched and a low growl was emitting from his chest. He looked terrifying. Jasper stepped forward but Edward put up his hand to stop him.

"I'm fine!" he said through his clenched teeth.

Jasper stepped back he knew better than to be too persistent when Edward was in a mood like this.

Edward paced as he thought, he was moving so quickly he was creating a slight breeze. I stepped in front of him. He stopped and looked at me curiously.

"I have an idea!"

"Which is?"

"I know you can't hear her but can you hear her father?"

Edward relaxed a little and rested against a tree, watching Bella and thinking. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the trees and her sleeping form was being cast into darkness.

"Chief Swan's almost here!" Edward said staying where he was.

I listened to the air, the sound of the tires on the asphalt gave away the cars location, there was a slightly different sound in the engine, I was sure that this is what gave the police cruiser away, there was a little more power behind the engine than most of the other cars here in Forks.

I looked over at Bella again, she was beginning to stir. Her eyes flipped open as the cruiser pulled into the driveway, she sat up looking alarmed.

"Charlie?" she called out, almost as if she knew we were there. She jumped up quickly from the blanket and pulled together her possessions. She headed into the house.

"I know you'll follow her tomorrow Edward, just stay away from the sun!"

Edward nodded and I took Jasper's hand and headed back into the thick cover of the trees.

I was on edge for the entire day knowing that Edward was out following Bella. I needed a distraction. Jasper and I were going stir crazy. I kept an eye on Bella all day and nothing changed. I couldn't understand it. Edward putting himself in her path normally changed things. Edward had come home in the early hours of the morning to let us know what was going on. We had already filled in the rest of the family by this point, except for the fact that Bella knew our secret.

He had explained that she would be heading to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica after school, and he was sure this is where the attack was going to take place. I had to agree with him. It was the only place that made sense.

I was unsurprised that Rose was as supportive of this as she was. We knew her history and she would never let anyone suffer the same fate she had. She kept her temper and listened as we helped Edward do what he needed to.

"No change?" Jasper's voice pulled me out of my own head.

"Not yet. I wonder what's going on?"

"Could it be a decision she hasn't made yet? Or maybe one Edward hasn't made?"

"I have no idea, but I can tell you this, if we can't stop this, Bella will be one of us within the week!"

Jasper stopped to think about this, I didn't need to see into his mind to know what he was thinking, I knew him too well. He was thinking about how much easier this would be if Bella was changed. He had always thought the sooner the better. He also knew that Edward would never allow it unless it was imperative to her survival. He valued her life too much.

"Don't let Edward hear those thoughts!" I warned.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We were walking by the river.

"Jasper, you know how I hate keeping secrets from you. So I want to tell you this but I want you to respects Edward's wishes for you to wait until he breaks it to the others. Can you do that for me?" I battered my eyelashes for added effect.

He smiled and nodded curiously.

"Bella knows what we are, she figured it out. I'm not sure how..."

"She _knows_!" Jasper cut me off.

"Jasper! She will never say anything to another human about this! So there is really no need to freak out!"

"Alice!"

"No Jasper, I know it's a big deal but I think we need to let Edward do this his way."

Jasper was quiet as we continued to walk, he would wait for Edward to say something I saw it in a brief second when I closed my eyes. I stopped and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself close to him.

"Thank you!"

Jasper kissed the top of my head and rested his cheek there. It was times like this when I looked into my own future, and there was only ever one thing that was consistent, and that was Jasper. He was all I ever wanted.

We wandered back to the house, if Edward lost Bella he would call me and I had left my cell phone there. We sat watching the news with Esme and Carlisle. Rose and Emmett were in their room. The news was the same droning as always, there was never much going on here, even though it did have it's moments. I continually closed my eyes to see if there had been any change but I could see nothing different, I had to wait for her to make a different decision. It was starting to grow dark outside and I was worried I had missed something. Jasper felt every bit of my desperation, but he didn't try to calm me, he didn't want to interfere with what I was seeing.

When it finally came to me I felt Jasper tense up next to me, I saw the point in which Bella's decision got her into trouble. She had gone to a bookstore on her own, but she never went in, she kept walking and got lost. I could see her passing the guys that would attack her. I picked up the phone and dialed Edwards number. I relayed every new piece of information I had. After I hung up I closed my eyes, I didn't want to get anything wrong.

I relaxed as soon as I saw Bella with Edward. I stopped checking now knowing this would be a private moment that needed no audience.


	10. Chapter 10 Decisions

Chapter 10 - Decisions

Edward didn't come home until later that evening, he had dropped Bella off relatively early but he had been driving around trying to clear his head and find a way to tell the family what Bella knew and how she'd found out.

I knew the moment he decided to come home and Jasper and I headed downstairs to wait for him. The others wouldn't be excited about this and I knew that Rose would more than likely have a fit over it. Jasper would hold his comments, he didn't agree with what Edward was doing but he didn't want to make it any harder for him. I had tried to explain to Jasper what I thought was happening and he couldn't understand until I had compared it to our relationship.

I knew beyond a reasonable doubt that Edward was in love with Bella, every action he now took had her safety and happiness entwined with it. She was his motivation to truly live, it was the first time since I had known him he had ever been this happy. It was also the first time I had ever seen him this tormented, his first instinct was to protect her yet he felt he was the biggest danger to her. One thing was certain he still lusted after her blood and that scared him.

Edward came into the house like a cool breeze, he looked composed but there was irrational finality in his eyes, he scanned the room.

"Where is everyone?"

"I guess upstairs," I answered.

"Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, can you come down here please?" he asked as he headed into the living room.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the room a split second before Carlisle and Esme. They could tell by the sound of his voice that something was going on. Edward waited until he had everyone's full attention.

"I just wanted to tell you all together that Bella knows that we're vampires." he fell silent and let the reactions and accusations fly around the room. Jasper and I sat in silence, there was no need to add to the confusion.

"Why would you tell her Edward, have you lost your mind?" Rosalie shouted. She was shaking Emmett off of her, and stalking towards Edward. "You know what this means, you know the rules Edward!"

"She's right Edward, how could you be so thoughtless, I know how you feel about her, but you should have at least spoken to us before you told her!" Carlisle added quietly.

Edward raised his hands to quiet everyone so he could continue.

"I didn't tell her, she figured it out, with a little help from our Quileute friends down at the reservation. It seems they have a longer memory than we thought."

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed, from people talking over one another to complete silence. Jasper was sitting as still as he possibly could, the look on his face told me everything I needed to know. The conflicting emotions in the room were torturing to him and he was having a hard time focusing enough to calm the room down.

"They broke the treaty?" Carlisle asked stunned.

"No it was one of the kids, they told her the legend as a scary story, she admittedly pulled the entire thing from him and put the pieces together. The kid, Jacob Black I think his name was, thought it was a legend told by their elders to scare them, I don't think he has any belief in this legend."

"Did you say Black?" Carlisle asked.

Edward raised his eyebrows and nodded, he knew what Carlisle was asking. Rosalie drifted into a chair and crossed her hands in her lap, a stunned look creasing her brow.

"So what do we do?" asked Esme in almost a whisper.

"She won't tell anyone, I know that much, She has already made that decision!" I said quietly hoping everyone would assume I had just found this out, I didn't want them to realize I'd been hiding something from them. Jasper picked up my hand in support. Edward shot me a grateful nod.

"Do you love her?" Carlisle asked looking at his son for an honest answer.

"More than I thought was possible!"

Carlisle nodded in understanding, I knew the question he had on his lips but he would never ask it, I think he instinctively knew the answer. Edward heard what was on his mind.

"No I will never do that, and it's because I love her. It would be my most selfish act if I changed her."

"Isn't that your only choice though?" Emmett asked honestly.

"No, if she never has any intentions of revealing our secret, I don't see why I would have to."

"Do you even comprehend how difficult that would be?" Carlisle asked as sympathetically as he could. "You know how breakable she is Edward, you also know that she will die one day. Could you live an eternity knowing that you've lost your true soul mate? I have never been an advocate to change such a young and healthy child such as Bella, but as far as I can see we're out of options."

"I have the option to let her live."

"It'll destroy you to lose her Edward, I wish you could see this!" Esme begged.

"It's out of the question, I will not condemn her to this!"

"Couldn't you give her the choice?" Emmett asked.

"NO!" Edwards voice bellowed through the house. Jasper was almost rocking trying to suppress the emotions.

Edward marched out of the door and headed out into the night, leaving the rest of us once again stunned into silence.

I immediately turned my attention to Jasper, I knew he was having trouble, so I did what I always did when it got to much for him. I concentrated with every bit of effort I had to how I felt about him, the rush of love normally settled him. It works as it always did, Jasper's tense stance immediately relaxed and he pulled me to him.

"That was intense!" He sighed regaining his composure.

"I know, you okay now?"

"Yeah, do you know what the most predominant feeling in this room was?"

I shook my head and waited for him to continue.

"Edward's emotions were the strongest and it was a combination of love and frustration, it was unusual I've never felt such strong emotions from him. I think there's something different about Bella that none of us see, because we haven't let ourselves get close enough to understand."

I thought about that, it was the most insightful thing Jasper had ever said out loud. "I wasn't aware you could get so much from an emotional standpoint."

"You'd be surprised, I'm actually curious as to how Bella's emotions play out around him."

"Well from what I've seen, there is no doubt that she feels very strongly about him, but I would have to get closer to know exactly what she's feeling." I admitted.

"If it's anything like the way he feels for her, they would put Rose and Emmett to shame." Jasper laughed under his breath.

The next morning Edward and the Volvo were gone before any of us were ready to leave, it was obvious Edward was still upset at us, but I knew we shouldn't take it personally because he also had an ulterior motive. He was picking up Bella.

"I guess we're taking the Jeep?" Emmett grinned.

"No we'll take the BMW!" Rose laughed. She knew Emmett too well. If we took the Jeep we would end up off road and heading to school through the trees rather than on the road.

"Yeah I would have to agree with Rose on this one!" I laughed, I didn't have to look to confirm her suspicions Emmett wasn't difficult to read.

"Is he picking up Bella?" Rose asked quietly.

I nodded, Rose shook her head and headed towards the garage. I followed quietly, she still didn't agree with what Edward was doing but she wasn't being as outspoken about it. It had to mean something. I climbed into the back seat and scooted over so that Jasper could climb in beside me.

The trip to school was silent, knowing there was a human out there who knew what we were took us all off guard and we weren't sure how to act. Especially around Bella.

The day passed by the same as any other, I had seen Edward a couple of times during the first couple of periods, he was walking Bella to her classes. The strangest thing about it was her demeanor never changed around him. I was sure after learning what we were she would be a little more guarded, but she never was. Jasper voiced the same observation as we sat at lunch together.

"She doesn't seem to be bothered by what she's discovered, in fact she seems more enamored by him." he murmured.

Rose shot at quick look over to the table that Edward and Bella occupied. All I saw was Bella and Edward in a meadow alone together, it came and went so quickly I was guessing it was a split decision. I turned in my seat to look at Bella, I wanted to see what her reaction would be. I had been watching her for less than a minute when she turned around and met my stare. She looked away quickly but in embarrassment rather than fear. I think this was when I realized that, if given the choice, we could be very good friends. I liked that idea.

I looked back at the rest of my family, each were still staring at Edward.

"Stop it guys, leave them alone!" I asked under my breath.


	11. Chapter 11 Support

_Hi Guys hope your still enjoying. _

Chapter 11 - Support

The new pattern of Edward being gone before we got outside, and him spending the entire day with Bella continued through the next day, I was beginning to think Edward wouldn't talk to us again and I was feeling terrible. I wished Jasper and I had done more to support him in his revelation. I was spending a lot of alone time with Jasper, I needed to feel his love.

I completely missed seeing Edward coming home that night after he dropped Bella off because Jasper and I were preoccupied.

He called us all as soon as we got in the door. Jasper and I headed downstairs quickly. I was trying to concentrate to find out what was going on with Bella, hoping I hadn't missed something, I was having trouble seeing her at all.

"Take a seat please." Edward asked as we all convened in the living room. I sat next to Jasper holding his hand. The room went quiet.

"I first want to apologize for losing my temper, it was uncalled for I know you were just trying to help. I would also like to say that I want to keep Bella human, I know a time may come when I have to make a decision, but this isn't the time."

I nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled at me appreciatively.

"I also wanted to add that this may be more difficult than I had anticipated, Billy Black showed up at Bella's house while I was dropping her off. He does not think this is a legend, I can tell you that now, it was hard to concentrate with the amount of hatred spewing from his mind."

"Hmm I was afraid of that!" Carlisle said sitting forward "He and chief Swan are good friends, I remember Charlie telling me about the disagreement they had gotten into because of Billy's silly superstitions."

"So this is worse than we thought!" Rose chipped in, "Not only is Edward dating the police chiefs daughter, but the guys also happens to be good friends with one of the Quileute counsel members. Do you really think this is a good idea Edward?"

"No I don't Rosalie, but I can't stay away from her."

"You can't or you won't!" Rosalie Spat out.

"Both!" Edward kept his calm, but I could see his hands tensed up into balls. "Alice can you see anything?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated with all my efforts on Bella, I saw her and Edward together.

"Nothing different than before, I think we're safe!"

Edwards eyes intensified, "Are we?"

I knew he was asking if Bella was going to be safe with him, so I smiled and nodded. As far as I could see he would be fine, as would she when she got home.

He nodded his head once more at me and smiled and took a deep breath, the more I told him nothing changed the more relaxed he became.

"Well I'll see what I can do Edward but I think you just need to keep an eye out for him for now. I'm sure Alice will something if the situation changes."

I nodded in agreement. "I will keep an eye on _everything_!"

Rosalie and Emmett disappeared to their room again. I knew Rose was unhappy, I think she was convinced that Edward was going to give into temptation on his date Saturday and it would change everything for us. I knew she didn't understand and I was thinking about this when Edward approached me.

"Alice I was wondering if you could go hunting with me tomorrow, I want to take every precaution I can before I'm alone with her."

"Of course I will Edward!"

"Jasper?" Edward asked.

I looked at Jasper hopefully. I was hoping he would say yes so that Edward would know that he had his support, but I knew with the Quileutes being so persistent his views were changing a little. His shook his head apologetically and walked away.

"He'll get over it. They all will, they're just worried."

"I know, I'm worried Alice. I can't be without her though." Once again in that instant his humanity was shining through. The longer he seemed to spend with Bella the more his human emotions took hold of him. I was sure that he didn't see this and it was why he was worrying so much about the date.

I nodded, "I know and your not going to hurt her Edward, I can see that, I've been seeing that since you made the decision to be with her."

"Good to know!"

I nodded and headed after Jasper I knew Edward would be heading back to Bella's before long. "I'll talk to you later Edward, stop dwelling on it and focus on being with her. I'm going to find Jasper. Edward nodded and headed towards the front door.

I got to our room just behind Jasper.

"What was that about?" I asked. He was laid down on the couch and pulled me down to him wrapping his arms around me.

"He was asking to be polite, I think he wants to talk to you in confidence. Don't worry I told him in my head I understood." he laughed and kissed my neck.

"Why didn't he just ask?"

"I was feeling his emotions he is tense, I think he needs your reassurance."

I rolled in Jasper's arms until I was facing him. And I kissed his throat. "You are a good Man Jasper Hale!"

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Only because of you Alice Cullen!"

I lay for a while listening to his breathing, it was very hypnotizing, my mind wandered away and I closed my eyes. I saw Edward and Bella in a meadow very close to one another. Edward was telling Bella about his thirst for her blood and she sat patiently with nothing but interest on her features. For a human Bella was surprisingly relaxed around him, there was no shying away, no hesitance, jut pure emotion, she loves him!

My eyes popped open as Jasper kissed my forehead.

"That was nice!" he whispered. I knew he was referring to my rush of loving emotion.

"That wasn't me!" I whispered back laughing.

"You saw something?"

"Bella and Edward!" I giggled.

Jasper went quiet as he thought about what this meant, he knew as well as I did what that rush of love meant, I think he was having a hard time believing it.

"Bella's or Edward's?"

I smiled. "Bella's!"

"Really?"

I nodded, I knew he had never felt a human emotion that closely in a few years, but the very humanity of the feeling left us both feeling euphoric.

"Are you going to tell Edward?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "If it comes up!" I grinned, "Or if he see's it in my head!"

Jasper laughed and pulled me closer to him, I kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Alice!" Jasper whispered.

The rest of the family was waiting for us the next morning. Jasper and I had spent the remainder of the evening and morning in our room, I was leaving school early with Edward to hunt and I knew Jasper would hate to be on his own. The morning went by as normal but after what I had seen during second period I was almost hopping out of my chair.

"Alice, will you please calm down, you're going to start me off!" Jasper mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I saw something and, well, I got excited, I'm okay now though." I grinned at him guiltily and pushed my food around the plate some more.

"Okay, I give up are you going to tell what this excitement pertains to?"

"I'm meeting Bella, informally, today!" Jasper smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder and held me steady.

I was continuing to push my food around the plate when I heard a hiss from Edward, I turned to see Rosalie glaring at Bella.

"What are you doing Rose?" I asked quietly. "I told you it's going to be fine!"

"I don't like it Alice, I just don't, she's human!" The words came hissing out of Rosalie like venomous poison.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!"

Rose shook her head and forcefully forked her food, the fork bent slightly under the pressure. She was still restraining herself no matter how angry she was.

"What will happen if something changes at the last second? It'll be too late for us to stop it!"

I sighed with frustration. "Rose, I don't know how to explain it to you any better, he loves her, his love is becoming just as dominant as his thirst."

"Just as dominant are you saying..."

"No that will never happen, his thirst for her will always be foremost whilst she's alive!"

Rose nodded to prove her point. I shook my head giving up, there was absolutely no point in arguing with Rose when she was in this kind of mood. She was infuriating.I looked at the clock on the cafeteria wall and decided to make a move. The room was slowly emptying of students. I got up and dumped my tray heading for Edward and Bella's table. I stopped behind Edward.

"Alice."

"Edward,"

'_Introduce me Edward!_' I yelled in my head. She was watching me curiously, I was still amazed at her lack of fear.

"Alice, Bella - Bella, Alice," Edward gestured between the two of us.

"Hello, Bella." I smiled but kept my teeth hidden I really didn't want to scare her after they were getting along so well. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Edward shot me look, he didn't want me to say to much.

"Hi, Alice," Bella's voice was soft and calm, but oozing with shyness. It was kind of adorable.

"Are you ready?" I asked, I wanted to head out before we were stopped by a curious teacher.

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car."

I turned and headed towards the door, I didn't want to make the goodbye any more awkward than it had to be, I knew that Bella had been almost challenging him to find her truck key. Unfortunately she hadn't factored in me, she had made the decision to check and see whether her key was in her pants in the laundry room. Now I knew I would give Edward the heads up. I stopped at the Volvo and leaned against it. Edward showed up smiling broadly not long after and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for hunting with me Alice!"

"No problem Edward, oh I should let you know Bella's key are in her pants in the laundry room."

Edward grinned, "Thank you!" I knew he had been thinking about how he was going to find them. He probably would have relied on his sense of smell, but even then there was no guarantee, especially when she lived in the house. Her scent would be everywhere. I smiled, I knew how he loved to be right and I was glad to help, Bella actually seemed like she was good for him. I knew he was confused, but I had never, since the day I met him, seen him this happy. It was almost overwhelming, I didn't know how to deal with happy Edward.

We arrived at the Swan house within five minutes. Edward loved to drive fast that's why I loved riding with him, out of everyone in the family Edward could take any one of us in a side by side race. Edward hopped out and headed towards the front door, I jumped behind the wheel of the Volvo and waited, like the last time he was planning on driving the rust bucket to the school.


	12. Chapter 12 The Date

_A/N All Material Belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I would also like to say thank you to all who read this, I really appreciate your encouraging words._

Chapter 12 - The Date

Hunting with Edward was a little more fun when he was in this good of a mood. He had been questioning me the entire time we were in the car and now he was focused. I thought about the future a little bit as I ran alongside Edward. I knew how emotionally connected he already was with Bella but I wasn't sure of the extent. He had asked me about what I saw in the future for the two of them. I had explained to him that all I could see was him and Bella happy and together. I still saw Bella becoming a vampire but it wasn't soon. I knew he could see that in my head so I didn't need to even mention it.

I pointed to the right, the prey we were chasing was about to move in that direction. Edward swung around to the other side of it until it was between the two of us. I nodded once, this was his I would get the next.

I slowed my run to a walk and let Edward drink. I waited for him quietly. I knew what he was thinking so I closed my eyes and looked for Bella. She was washing clothes at her house, she was planning on going to bed early. I turned to look at Edward to make sure he had seen this, he nodded thankfully.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded as I scanned the tree's for more prey.

"How did you know Jasper was what you wanted?"

I giggled. "Well, I was lucky enough to know he was looking for me, you know that, but what I saw in my head was someone who wanted to be loved. I saw myself with him the moment I thought about it. Every inch of me yearned for him. When we finally met I just knew I could never be without him, he amazes me more every day. He's like another part of me, almost my opposite. It's hard to put into words, the only way I can describe it is... serenity in it's deepest form, he is who I am, without him I couldn't exist!"

Edward nodded and looked around the trees, I watched him closely as he processed my words.

"I... I think that's how I feel about Bella, when I'm not with her, not close to her I feel incomplete. I feel anxious. But when I'm with her everything is right, it makes sense."

"You know what they call that?" I asked smiling.

Edward shook his head, he eyes were beginning to warm with the gold from his fill.

"She's your soul mate!"

Edward laughed so loudly he startled the animals from the trees around us. I narrowed my eyes sarcastically and grinned. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I couldn't stop myself from laughing with him.

"Alice!"

"I know what you think Edward, I know what I think but it's the only way to describe it."

Edward ruffled my hair playfully. "I know what you mean, it just sounded odd!"

I laughed again and took off into the woods, there was a deer nearby I could smell it.

The next morning the entire family were hanging around with pins and needles, I knew they would want to be near me in case anything happened. What I didn't tell them or Edward was that no-one apart from us knew that Bella would be with Edward today, she was trying to protect us. I had seen her call Jessica Stanley last night, I had seen this at the exact time that she had decided it. I appreciated what she was doing and it made me admire her so much more. I liked Bella Swan.

I sat with Jasper watching the Seattle news, we were laid out on the small love seat in the livingroom. He was stroking my hair gently. Rose and Emmett were in the garage, Rose was changing the Jeep's oil and giving it a tune up. Carlisle and Esme were fluttering around the house nervously.

"Please stop!" Jasper asked when Esme fluttered by with a rag and dusted every surface in the livingroom. I could feel the wave of calm emanating from him as her tried to calm her down. Esme sat in the chair and shook her head.

"It's a strange feeling, I've wanted him to find someone for so long and I'm so happy he has, but I am so nervous because she's human and so breakable to him."

I sat up. "He won't hurt her Esme, he loves her too deeply. I've seen it!" I said reassuringly.

"And since when have we doubted Alice?" Jasper chimed in patting my leg gently.

Esme laughed and stood again. She headed back towards the kitchen. I leaned back against Jasper's hard stomach and smiled at him.

"Bored?" he asked grinning.

I nodded in response. I hated being unproductive when the weather was so beautiful outside, but I didn't want to make the anticipation worse for everyone else. I jumped up off the couch again and headed towards the office. I wanted to get on the internet, I had a feeling it was time to redecorate our room.

"Where are you going?" Jasper called after me.

"Internet I'm redesigning our room, if you want any say in what goes on you may want to come too."

"I trust your taste babe."

The afternoon was wearing on and I would get flashes of decisions Bella and Edward made, the cat was all the way out of the bag now and there was no denying the love between them. In an afternoon in a meadow they had declared their love for one another and succumbed to an eternity of love. Although the second part Edward had no idea of. I think Bella was unaware of the decision her subconscious had made. I knew for certain because it was the strongest vision yet of Bella as one of us. It was also becoming more frequent. Carlisle and Esme had checked in with me a couple of times throughout the day and now that the sun was beginning to fade behind the trees and mountains I was more than confident about Edward's decisions, so I stopped watching, I was feeling like a voyeur and I knew that he would never hurt her.

I headed back downstairs, I wanted to celebrate the end of watch and get out of the house. Jasper was still vegetating on the couch.

"I'm going for a run, you wanna come?" He jumped up and followed me out into the cool night air. I headed into the woods as fast as I could, Jasper was by my side. I just listened as the night flew by me in a veritable assortment of sight and sound, I felt so free.

* * *

**Sorry the Chapter was so short, I found this one a little difficult.**

The next chapter should be a little more interesting, Bella is coming to the Cullen house. I'm sure that will end up being a long chapter so much is going on.

Thanks again for all of the reviews you guys are awesome.


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting Bella

_All Characters and stuff belongs to the Awesome Stephenie Meyer._

_Thank you again to all you readers, I'm having a blast writing this and I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the reviews, you ROCK!_

* * *

Chapter 13 - Meeting Bella

We ran for most of the night, we had decided to check out the mountains, but as soon as I was aware of Edward heading home we turned around. I hadn't checked in on him all night and I wanted to see how the rest of the date had gone.

We arrived home just before he did, Jasper's grip on my waist tightened, it was a romantic gesture I knew came from Edward's heightened emotions. It was sensual, but knowing what had caused it made it a little more uncomfortable than it should have been.

"So?" I asked as the rest of the family joined us.

Edward just smiled and I knew there was no need for an answer. I grinned happily, I could definitely handle Edward in such a good mood. Emmett laughed and pulled a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and slapped it into Jasper's hand. My mouth fell open in shock.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" he looked at me sheepishly.

"Oh no you don't Jasper Hale, the puppy dog eyes won't work this time!" I stepped out of his hold and glared at him. I wasn't as angry as I was making out to be, but I liked to watch him squirm. Edward let out a laugh behind me, I spun on the spot to look at him.

"It's okay Alice, I'm glad Jasper has enough sense to listen to you!"

"What?" Emmett shouted, this was followed by a couple of his favorite profanities. Rosalie slapped his shoulder and nodded at Esme. "Sorry!" Emmett mumbled.

Esme nodded and turned her attention back to Edward.

"So, what happened?" Esme asked quietly. "Was is difficult being alone with her?"

"No it got easier the longer I spent with her, she has very little fear of me it was easy to be myself."

"Yourself?" Rosalie chipped in, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he didn't have to hide anything from her!" I commented.

Rosalie laughed spitefully, "You were showing off weren't you?"

Emmett massaged Rose's shoulders and whispered into her ear, I missed what he was saying because Edward had just made a new decision. I squealed and jumped at him enthusiastically. I saw him bring Bella to the house to meet everyone, I knew it was to show everyone how genuine Bella was, but I was excited at the aspect of a new friend.

"Really?"

The entire family glared at me, they hated when I referred to what I saw without explaining what it had been first. Edward just smiled again and nodded.

"I want you all to meet Bella, so I wanted to know if it would be okay to bring her here later."

"Yes, absolutely yes!" I was now hopping on the spot, I knew I must look ridiculous.

"I would love to meet her Edward!" Esme offered kindly.

Edward turned to Jasper, he knew that Jasper had the hardest time around humans. Jasper nodded and smiled.

"You know I have to ask you to keep your distance a little though!" Edward said apologetically.

Jasper nodded and smiled reassuringly to let him know that there was no miscommunication. Edward turned to Emmett and Rosalie. Rose had her hands on her hips and her beautiful face was contorted into a scowl. Emmett was smiling apologetically from behind her, I knew he was telling Edward it was fine in his head, I just hated to think what Rose was shouting in hers.

"Do what you want Edward, but don't expect me to stick around and act like everything is normal," She dropped her arms from her waist and her face smoothed slightly when she looked at Edwards face again, she sighed deeply. "Look, you can bring her here, but don't be upset if I'm not!"

Edward nodded and smiled in understanding, he knew it would be a push for Rosalie to be here and deal with it. He looked at Carlisle, he always asked Carlisle last because he respected his opinion.

"I think it'll be nice to meet her again, these are a lot better circumstances!" he grinned happily. I knew he was reveling in Edwards happiness, like the rest of us Carlisle had never seem him so happy and he'd been with him the longest.

"Well I'm going to go change, them I'm going to head back there and ask her!" He dashed off up the stairs before he had finished his sentence. I shot a look at Jasper again and shook my head, I also let a slight grin sneak in there.

"So you _had_ spoken to Alice!" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

Jasper shrugged and pulled the money out of his pocket, "You want it back?"

Emmett's roar of a laugh filled the room, "No, I should have known better!"

Jasper smiled and pushed the money back into his pocket. He stepped towards me sheepishly and wrapped his arms around me, except I was gone before he had closed the circle of his arms. He laughed and stepped closer again, except this time without the gesture of a hug. He leaned in close, "I know your not really angry!" He grinned raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head and laughed, I couldn't believe him. Edward came down the stairs quickly and stopped at the door.

"Alice can you keep an eye out for when we head back, I don't want to surprise anybody!" he added looking at Jasper quickly and back.

I nodded, "I will, but Edward..." I stopped and carried on in my head '_You need to have a little more faith in Jasper, he's been doing so well!'_

Edward nodded and smiled. He headed out the door without another word.

The news of a guest put Esme into a cleaning frenzy, she was whipping around the house like a tornado, Carlisle watched her his face frozen with a bemused expression. Rosalie and Emmett were in their room, Emmett was trying to convince her to stay here and meet Bella. I was amazed how persistent he was, but there was no surprise at Rosalie's resistence. I couldn't be angry at her because I knew that it was hard for her having a human know _almost_ everything. I think Jasper was more relaxed than I was, he laughed at me as I dug in my closet trying to find something decent to wear.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"You would think the Queen of England was coming for a visit the way your emotions are peaking!" he laughed.

I stopped and tried to calm myself. I knew he didn't need a rush of excitement when a human would be so close. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on something else, I tried translating my favorite song into Greek, translating always calmed me and it fogged my brain a little. It was also a handy little tool to keep Edward out of my head.

"It's not working!" Jasper laughed. I was surprised by how calm he was considering the way I felt.

"How are you so calm then?" I asked.

"I'm putting all my concentration into finding Carlisle's emotions, he's in his study."

"I'm impressed!" I headed towards him and hopped into his lap, I kissed him passionately and my lips made their way down to his throat.

"That's definitely _not_ helping!" he added laughing.

I raised my eyebrows and jumped out of his lap, dodging his arms as he tried to catch me.

"I didn't say stop!"

I grinned spun on my heels and headed back into my closet. "I know, but Edward and Bella are about to head in this direction, I figured you'd need a minute!"

Jasper shook his head in amazement. I grinned and continued to dig through my closet... There was a sudden sway in y stance, it was then that I saw the nomads, there was a small coven headed through the area, I could see the path they were taking, it was close, but until they picked up our smell I wasn't sure whether or not they would detour to visit. I was also unsure of when this would be. I was sure they had mapped out their route beforehand so getting the time frame right would be difficult.

"Aw Crap!"

"What?" Jasper was at the closest door in a second.

"Visitors!" I sighed, "They'll pass through sometime this week, I'm not sure when!"

Jasper nodded, "I'll go tell Carlisle, you find something to wear!"

I laughed and danced towards him kissing him on the cheek. I needed to find something that complemented my complexion, or lack of! I also wanted it to scream friendly. I hated the thought of Bella being afraid of me. I was already resolved that we were going to become close friends.

When I saw Edward and Bella pull into the driveway in my head I had to laugh, Bella was nervous. "They're almost here!" I was practically singing.

"Well I think we should stay up here and wait for her to get acquainted with Carlisle and Esme," I looked at Jasper my eyebrows felt like they were hitting my hairline, I tried to smooth my face out but he had noticed, "I don't want to overwhelm her!"

I nodded and sat down on the couch. I was waiting, the anticipation was entirely too much, I felt like I was about to explode.

"Alice, please relax, just a little!" Jasper was almost begging. I nodded and waited. I heard the door open and the smell hit me seconds later. There was a human in the house. I looked at Jasper, he looked very relaxed.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he smiled, "Honestly Alice!"

I nodded and listened, I knew Edward would be asking where everyone was soon enough and I was waiting for it.

I heard his voice as clear as a bell, "Where are Alice and Jasper?"

I was out of my room like a rocket, I slowed only when I got to the top of the stairs, I didn't want to scare Bella.

"Hey, Edward!" I tried to sound as casual as I could but I couldn't contain myself, I headed down the stairs quickly and stopped in front of Bella. I could feel Carlisle and Esme tense up, I was laughing at them in my head and I knew Edward could hear me.

"Hi, Bella!" I leant forward and kissed her gently on the cheek, I wanted her to feel welcome and it was the first thing that crossed my mind. Edward, Carlise and Esme froze on the spot. I was only concerned about one of them. '_Please Edward I would hope you knew me better than that!'_

"You do smell nice," I directed my comment at Bella, "I never noticed before,"

I think I went a little bit too far with that comment, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Jasper was there in an instant, I could feel him behind me, I could also feel the wave of calm settling down on the room like a blanket. Edward lifted his eyebrow.

"Hello, Bella!" Jasper said calmly staying close to the stairs.

"Hello, Jasper!" Bella added shyly, a small smile spreading on her lips, "It's nice to meet you all - you have a very beautiful home,"

"Thank you," Esme said, there was an unusual tone to her voice, it was one I hadn't heard before, the look on her face however suggested that she admired Bella. "We're so glad that you came."

I knew that this was a new situation to Esme, out of all of us she had the least interaction with humans. She spent more of her time here than venturing out into Forks.

I caught Carlisle's look he was telling Edward about the coven, that would soon be passing through our little town. Edward nodded almost invisibly, but the look on Bella's face suggested she'd caught the gesture. I watched as she politely tried to ignore the situation, she gazed wide eyed at Edward's piano. Esme was watching her with the same curiosity I felt.

"Do you play?" Esme asked nodding towards the piano.

Bella shook her head, "Not at all. But it's beautiful. Is it yours?"

Esme let out a gentle laugh and the confusion on Bella's face was evident, Edward hadn't told her he played. What a silly thing to leave out.

"No," Esme answered Bella's quizzical look. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

Bella turned an intent glare to Edward's seemingly innocent but bemused expression, "No, I should have known, I guess."

I laughed under my breath and turned my head, I knew Edward had been showing off a little, I had seen that yesterday! Esme raised her eyebrows, I hadn't told her _that_.

"Edward can do everything, right?" Bella explained, the look on her face was priceless, if I hadn't of known better I would have thought she was being sarcastic. I really had to keep my laugh from escaping at that! Jasper, didn't hide his. Esme looked at Edward, her maternal nature was taking over.

"I hope you haven't been showing off - it's rude." This time I had to turn my back and stop my breathing altogether, Esme was practically cracking up herself trying to be so parental was so easy though she suppressed it well.

"Just a bit," Edward laughed with the rest of us, he could hear us inside our heads as well as out loud. Esme's humor turned into a look of surprise and then understanding, she finally settled on satisfaction. I knew exactly what she was thinking because I saw Edward's response, it was quick as lightning but I saw it. She had just realized how much Edward really did love Bella, and how excepting Bella actually was about us being vampires. I think it shocked her a little and caught her off guard.

"He's been too modest, actually," Bella added, the look she shot at Edward answered every question Carlisle and Esme had been asking. She loved him without any inhibitions.

"Well play for her," Esme nodded at the piano and widened her eyes, I knew Bella hadn't noticed this and once again I was subliminally picking up what Esme was telling Edward in her head, I knew it would be something along the lines of '_Play her song for her!' _

"You just said showing off was rude," Edward answered playfully.

"There's an exception to every rule,"

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella added sweetly, I was definitely going to get along with her, I knew what Edward meant when he said he could be himself around her. Knowing that she was truly aware of what we were was liberating and the lack of fear made it easy to be around her.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed Edward toward the piano, he in turn pulled Bella with him. He sat her on the piano bench next to him. The look he gave her was incredulous, Jasper and I took that as a sign to vacate the room. We headed towards the kitchen and waited for Esme and Carlisle.

Esme arrived first, her favorite song was dancing through the house, she was almost dancing with it. I could tell by the look on her face that she was excited, maybe even more so than I. Carlisle followed close behind her.

"Well?" I whispered.

"She's wonderful, I've never seen a human so at ease with being so close to us, I can't believe how happy he is either. It's amazing, they are perfect together."

The music from the other room changed, he was playing Bella's lullaby. I danced a little and smiled. "She is perfect for him, and she's so nice, do you feel that strange relaxation around her too?" I asked without thinking.

"Yes, I know what you mean, I felt very at ease with her, she didn't flinch once, not even when Edward grabbed her hand." Carlisle added.

"I wish Rose would've stayed!" I added.

"She'll come around, just give her some time!" Esme reasoned.

"Well we're going to go stay out of the way!" I took Jasper's hand we headed up the stairs quietly, successfully not drawing attention to ourselves.


	14. Chapter 14 The Game

_All Characters and Stuff Belong to Stephenie Meyer_

_You guys Rock, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Game

I knocked on Edward's door, there was a lot of commotion coming from inside. I had seen a thunder storm for tonight and I was excited, we loved to play baseball in the storms. It was our only choice, the game we played was so loud it would be obvious that something was going on, even to the most unobservant of humans.

"Can we come in?" I asked through the door, I wasn't sure they had heard my knocking, Jasper was stood close behind me. The look in his eye told me exactly what was going on in Edward's room.

I stepped into the room and noticed Bella on Edward's lap, the light pink hue in her cheeks told me she was embarrassed to be found in such a compromising position.

"Go ahead." Edward was chuckling happily away. I walked lightly into the middle of the room and sat on the floor, I could feel Jasper still behind me, he didn't move from the door. I knew that the closeness of Bella and Edward had shocked him, he had felt some of the sensation through my visions but feeling it first hand, amazed him.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," I said jokingly. I knew Edward, and I knew his limitations, I was just testing Bella's sense of humor, I knew she was relaxed with us being vampires but I was wondering how much so.

Bella stiffened a little but relaxed once she had read Edward's expression, he knew I was joking and he was grinning playfully.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," He answered pulling Bella infinitesimally closer.

"Actually," Jasper relaxed I could feel that without having to look at him, I could also hear him stepping further into the room, his amazement was beginning to subside. "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

I could hear the challenge in Jasper's voice. Each of us had become very competitive when it came to sports, we had a twenty year tally going, we had kept the same teams throughout the years and we always seemed to keep within an inning of one another, so it would carry on, this was now all part of the game. Jasper's favorite thing to do was psych out the other players before the game, he knew it would have us all playing our best.

Edward's attention was, for a brief second ours, then he hesitated. I knew why.

"Of course you should bring Bella," I said happily, I was looking forward to getting to know her a little bit better. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me, I concentrated on feeling relaxed, and he did the same.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked Bella, he was definitely game now, another chance to show off, and a chance to one up his team.

"Sure... Um, where are we going?" Bella didn't like sports and you didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out. There was a girl in my English class that I overheard complaining about almost being knocked out by a ball Bella had sent her way, and the kicker was she was on the same team. I also knew that she wanted to make Edward happy, and the look on his face made it obvious that he wanted to include her in our family activity. I was getting used to the idea of having Bella around.

My thoughts drifted momentarily to Rosalie, I wondered how she would react to having Bella there. I knew she wouldn't miss the game, but I was hoping she would ruin the evening by being horribly rude to Bella. I guess we would cross that bridge when we came to it

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball - you'll see why," Edward was reeling in excitement now.

"Will I need an umbrella?" Bella asked innocently. Jasper, Edward and I laughed, it was such a human response we couldn't help ourselves. We had never needed umbrella's because we didn't get cold so being wet didn't particularly bother us, except Rosalie, she hated her hair being wet but she was always able to work with it until it looked perfect.

"Will she?" Jasper asked me winking, I smiled.

"No. The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing." I had already seen this, I always tried to look because as much as I loved playing ball, I hated the mud that became caked in my hair, it was impossible.

"Good then." Jasper sang out enthused, unfortunately he couldn't capture that feeling quickly enough and I found my self getting almost over excited, I could tell by the look on Bella's warm face that it had reached her too.

I hopped up off the floor, "Let's go and see if Carlisle will come." I danced towards the door, Jasper's enthusiasm was still intoxicating me.

"Like you don't know," Jasper grinned and followed me out of the door, pulling the door closed behind him, I carried on down the hall to the stairs. Jasper was close behind me, I could still feel the excitement.

"Will you stop!" I giggled as I skipped down the stairs.

"What am I doing?" He asked keeping pace with me.

"Your making me positively giddy with excitement. It's rather disconcerting."

Jasper laughed and pulled me up into his arms, I loved him carrying me, it was so unnecessary but I loved being so close to him.

"I know what we could do with that excitement!" he whispered in my ear.

"Don't you two have a room you can do that in?" Rosalie asked as she hit the top stair, she was holding a baseball in her hands throwing it back and forth quickly. Jasper set me down on the ground and reached out grabbing the ball.

"And what are you doing with this Rose, think you can rig the game?"

"No, Emmett and I were throwing it outside, there's no law against that is there?"

"We could make one!" Jasper grinned.

Rose snatched the ball from Jasper's hand and continued to her room, "Don't be so paranoid!" she called over her shoulder. "Remember we're on the same team!"

Edward took Bella home but returned soon after, he looked annoyed and angry and I wasn't sure why. His new mood had taken me off guard, he had ben so happy when he had headed out.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked as he pushed the front door closed behind him.

"The Black's. At Bella's"

"Really I didn't see anything!" I added, it wasn't as if I'd been watching out for them, but if they were destined to cross paths with Bella I was sure I should have seen them.

"Billy and his son were there. You know what adds insult to injury?" he asked plopping down on the piano bench.

"What's that?" I asked perching on the arm of the sofa.

"His son has quite a crush on Bella, and it's a little uncomfortable. Newton only stopped thinking like that since I've been sitting at lunch with Bella and Tyler and Eric gave up too. Alice, if you could hear some of the thoughts..." He cut himself off and started playing Bella's lullaby, he was playing faster than normal and I knew that this was a sure sign of frustration.

"Edward, listen this is something you have to deal with, it's part of sharing your life with someone. I guarantee that if I could hear thoughts some of the girls had about Jasper I would probably be under house arrest from Esme."

Edward stopped playing and laughed,"I could tell you if you wanted to know!"

I shook my head and laughed, "No not really, I think I'm better off not knowing. You have the thoughts in peoples heads to deal with, I know it's a little bit harder dealing with that but you have something they don't"

"Which is?"

"Bella, and you also know she loves you and only you! In turn it shouldn't matter what other people think. She chose you!"

Edward smiled thoughtfully and stood up, "Do you see Charlie angry?"

"No, he's on his way home still, but I see Bella again, she getting ready for the game and to tell Charlie about you!"

Edward grinned, "Well I guess I'd better get ready and head on over there!"

I smiled and nodded, I knew that this was a weight off of his shoulders, but I had to figure out why I couldn't see Bella at times. I guess that was part of her humanity. I headed back upstairs, I was going to practice with Jasper we were on opposing teams but we were married! Even so, I wanted to win this game and get up another game over the others.

Edward had taken the Jeep to get Bella, the rest of us were running. I was trying to keep Jasper focused, I knew it would be a distraction having Bella there, but he had assured me he was fine and that his head was in the game.

We arrived at the clearing and I could see the thunder clouds rolling around in the sky, I was hoping that Edward and Bella would get here before it started making noise. I sprinted to the mound and waved at Esme, she had the ball. She threw it to me and I threw it at Jasper, we were going to warm up.

The noise in the woods caught my immediate attention, it was the sound of laughter. Edward was laughing harder than I had ever heard him. I turned my attention to the direction it was coming from, but Jasper threw a fast ball at me which I immediately saw coming.

"Nice try Jasper!" I laughed throwing the ball back at him. The throwing began to get faster. It turned into a little competition, just another one of the many qualities I loved about Jasper.

The smell of Bella hit me before she and Edward finally emerged from the trees, I threw the ball back at Jasper and ran towards them, the thunder was about to start. I stopped directly in front of them. "It's time,"

The sound of thunder rolled across the sky like a stampede, I grinned I liked having the chance to be dramatic. No one else really appreciated it anymore.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett's casual tone chimed in, he winked at Bella friendly. It was time to play.

"Let's go." I reached for Emmett's hand and we headed across the clearing toward the field. We had to get as much of the game in as possible before the storm disappeared.

Edward was more interested in what Bella was doing, '_Edward get your head in the game, we're a game up I want to see if I can make it two.'_

Edward looked at me and grinned, he headed out further to left field and waited as Emmett headed to the plate, I grinned as he swung the bat, Jasper was stood behind him. I threw the ball, it landed where I wanted it to, Jasper's hand. Jasper threw the ball back to me and I grinned. I refused to be over confident so I dropped the grin and focused again, I threw the ball but Emmett already had the bat in it's line the loud thud of the bat connecting with the ball imitated the roll of thunder and flew towards the forest. Edward was gone in a shot, I saw him catch it and relaxed. He emerged from the trees victorious, he held the ball up for everyone to see, a big grin spread across his face he threw the ball at me and the inning continued. Every now and again I would look towards Bella and laugh, no matter how far we got into the game the look of utter disbelief never went away. The funniest moment was when Carlisle and Jasper collided, the complete look of fear and shock made me laugh. This was the best game we had played in a while.

When we changed out Edward and Carlisle played smart, Edward kept his ball away from Rose, she could be very quick when she needed to, but Carlisle hit a home run, he and Edward both made it home, I stood on the sideline and gave them high fives as they came in.

Carlisle came up to bat and Edward was catching when I saw what I had missed. They were coming, now. The look everyone gave me made me realize I had made a noise.

The nomads were passing through and they had heard us playing, they were heading in this direction, they wanted to play. I looked directly at Edward and shared what I had seen it was important for him to know what was coming.

"Alice?" I heard Esme call her voice was strained.

"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," was all I could say, I hadn't known it was today, if I've known I would never have suggested the game, I would never have invited Bella, Bella!

The others were gathering around me. Each face held a level of concern.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle's voice was calm and controlled.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," and I did, I had no idea how I had missed the thunderstorm as they passed through, I had no idea that they would be so close.

"What changed?" Jasper asked crouched over me protectively.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path." This was all my fault, if Bella wasn't here we could have just sent them on their way but she was here and we had to find a solution fast. They were getting closer. We all looked at Bella, we knew what this meant.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked, he was looking at Edward, I knew how concerned he was.

"Less than five minutes. They're running - they want to play." Edward answered, I couldn't see his face, Jasper was still crouched over me. I nudged him out of the way lovingly, I tried to show my appreciation for his concern, but I didn't have time for that.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked he looked at Bella for a brief second.

"No not carrying..." he stopped his talking cutting himself off "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked turning to me.

"Three,"

"Three!" Emmett's voice boomed "Let them come." I saw him flex his muscles, I shook my head in disbelief, Emmett was always up for a fight and it didn't matter with who. We all turned to Carlisle, he was the only one who would have an idea to get us out of this situation.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle said after a little deliberation, there was no emotion whatsoever in his voice and it scared me, we had no idea what was going to happen, not until they got here and made a decision. "Alice said they were simply curious."

I heard Esme's whisper to Edward and it sent me into a panic "Are they hungry?" If I could, I probably would have thrown up about now. Edward shook his head, I felt myself breathe again. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath.

"You catch Esme," Edward said planting himself protectively in front of Bella. "I'll call it now."

Esme and I stood close to where Bella and Edward were, I felt this was all my fault and I was prepared to protect her, if it came down to it. I scanned the trees slowly looking for any sign of movement in the tree line.

"Take your hair down," I heard Edward say quietly to Bella. I looked across and watched her obey pulling the band from her hair.

"The others are coming now." Bella said, it wasn't a question. She knew. It surprised me that Edward had told her we were expecting them. Even though it shouldn't have, considering.

"Yes stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." Edward was worried, I could see it on his face, he spun and pulled Bella's hair around her face gently.

"That won't help," I said quietly, the guilt was horrible. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know." Edward snapped at me.

I turned to watch the game that was proceeding with no excitement or meaning. We were waiting for them. We were on alert and listened to every movement in the trees. Anxious for the arrival of our guests. My head automatically zeroed in on the right field, from the corner of my eye I saw Edward position himself between Bella and the direction they were coming from. I was hoping that the wind would stay away, just until we got rid of them.


	15. Chapter 15 The Nomads

All Things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

I know I say this every time, but thanks for the reviews, you really all do rock

* * *

Chapter 15 - The Nomads

They appeared from the tree line one by one, they were stood apart from one another to give them the illusion of a larger group. We knew this tactic well. The first male that appeared in the clearing gave way to the male behind him, he held back showing the dominant male in the group.

The girl had a head full of flame red hair, which was wild and held leaves twigs from running through the forest. Their clothes left a lot to be desired, they each looked like a well traveled hiker, their clothes scruffy and torn, they were wearing no shoes.

They grouped together a little more before approaching the rest of the family, it was evident they were blood drinkers, the feline movements and red eyes made it easy to distinguish. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper stepped slowly towards them, they kept their guard up but they straightened themselves, they didn't want to look ready for battle, for now, they wanted to keep it casual.

The lead male smiled genuinely. The female seemed nervous, her eyes darted through the group in front of her, the second male was the one that scared me, he was too calm like he was watching too closely.

The leader stepped casually towards Carlisle. "We thought we heard a game, I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." he motioned to the two stood beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He kept us grouped so it wouldn't draw attention to just one of us in particular. I heard the slight difference in Bella's breathing as he mentioned her name.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked still casual. My eyes kept flashing to the second male, something about him made me so nervous, I was waiting for a decision.

"Actually," Carlisle kept his tone friendly, "We were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested any other time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. Haven't run into any company for a long time."

"No this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The atmospherics were beginning to change, the friendly tone of the conversation had everyone relaxing a little, but I still kept my eye on James, he made no movement, but his eyes were vigilant.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked, I had no doubt what he was referring to, but Carlisle, ever the gentleman, ignored the question behind the question.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another small settlement like ours up near Denali."

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" he asked, the curiosity oozing from him.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle asked, I was internally cheering him, if they accepted we could get Bella out of here safely. "It's a rather long story."

'_They're going to accept, Edward!'_ I shouted loudly in my head, I saw it as soon as they had made the decision. I wanted to break through the sound of their minds for just a brief second. He nodded his head and I was the only one who caught the gesture.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." He looked Carlisle over, obviously noticing the difference in appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Carlisle added.

"Of course," Laurent agreed, nodding, "we certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway." I thought briefly of the poor human that had lost their life to these thoughtless animals, I was sure every inch of their humanity had disappeared from them.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us - Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," Carlisle said, I nodded in response but kept my eyes on James.

The slight gust of wind on the back of my head made me freeze, Bella's scent hit me like a brick wall as it slowly drifted past me. James' head swiftly whipped to our direction, I could see his nostrils flaring inhaling the scent that had not lost the potency it had hit me with. This was bad, I immediately saw him attacking Bella, I didn't have to tell Edward either, he'd heard it. James stepped into a crouch that was mirrored by Edward. Edward's teeth we're bared and I could hear the snarl emitting from him. I had never seen Edward so defensive, the snarl that was ripping from him was loud and brutal.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed, but it did nothing to relax the stance of Edward or James. I closed my eyes, trying to find something I could do to help, but it was no use James had a hunting pattern building in his head, circling solely around Bella. James and Edward were moving at the same time, James hadn't figured in Edward's talent, so Edward was able to match his moves perfectly.

"She's with us." Carlisle directed his comment at James, and Laurent was finally cluing in, I think he had just caught on to Bella's scent.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent took a step forward. The snarl from Edward grew, ripping ferociously from his throat, his teeth were all bared, Laurent stepped back.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle was more dominant, and aggressive this time.

"But she's _human_," Laurent sounded astounded, he simply couldn't understand our protection of Bella.

"Yes." Emmett had drawn his full physique into visualization, making his presence known, his eyes were on James. James was aware now of the hostility aimed at him and straightened out hesitantly. His eyes never left Bella, Edward kept his stance in front of her.

Laurent's voice cut through the tension like a knife, "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle answered, a cold tone penetrating his usually warm and kind voice.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." Laurent added, his eyes flickered on Bella and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your Range, as I said."

I almost snorted out loud, I knew that James had not intended to follow along with this plan, he intended to hunt, and Bella was his prey. The words from Laurent caused him to break his stare on Bella and look at his companions. Carlisle was summing up the situation, he was wondering if the detour would give us enough time to get away.

"We'll show you the way, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" He called and they gathered together blocking Bella from view. I was at Bella's side as soon as I could get there. Emmett backed towards us slowly, his eyes were still locked on James.

"Let's go, Bella" I heard Edward's tone, I was scared again. This had been one of the many things he had been frightened of, he was so afraid that what were would end up destroying Bella, I knew that this was eating at him. His tone reflected that.

Bella was frozen in place and Edward had to nudge her elbow a little to get her to respond. I couldn't help but feel guilty about this, I was wishing I hadn't seen the storm, or that I had paid more attention to what I had seen with these strangers, I should have tried to triangulate a time frame.

Emmett and I followed closely behind Bella and Edward, keeping Bella out of the line of sight. We entered the tree line and Edward pulled Bella onto his back and began to run. This was the most intense run I ever had, even with Bella on his back Edward ran with a deep fury that pushed him ahead of Emmett and I, he had always been faster than us but this intensity made a bigger gap. As we approached the Jeep, Edward threw Bella into the back and slid in behind the wheel. Emmett jumped into the back beside Bella and I jumped in the front next to Edward.

"Strap her in," Edward ordered Emmett. His anger was terrifying, and the language coming from him would have made a sailor blush. I kept my mouth shut and let him get it out of his system, I focused on what would happen now. I knew that James still planned on hunting Bella and I knew that he wouldn't stop until he succeeded. Edward hit the main road and headed out of town, we needed time to think to get our heads around what we would do. I had a feeling James would be tricky to catch, we wouldn't be able to leave Bella unguarded for a second.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked from the back seat. I couldn't face her, I felt so guilty.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here - far away - now." Edward kept his eyes on the road, I knew what he was feeling, we were all feeling it.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" Bella shouted again, her voice straining as she tugged on the straps that held her in place.

"Emmett," Edward said blankly. I saw Emmett holding her arms restrained in front of her.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this."

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."

"I won't!" she shouted defiantly, "You have to take me back - Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family - Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

I was stunned, I couldn't believe it, Bella was still more concerned about our family than she was about her own safety. The more time I spent in her company, the more I liked her, this did nothing to ease the guilt that was wearing on me.

"Calm down Bella," Edward sounded stony, "We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" Bella struggled some more, I was amazed how selfless this girl was, and I could really understand why Edward had trusted her when she'd told him she would never tell anyone. She was working so hard for us, I knew we had to sit back and think about what we should do.

"Edward, pull over." I said, he looked at me angrily and defiantly and stomped the gas further to the floor.

"Edward, lets just talk this through." I said again thoughtfully. I was trying to keep calm, there was so much going on.

"You don't understand," his voice was deafening, my ears rattled a little at the intensity. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you _see_ that? He's a tracker!"

I felt every inch of my body tense at the word, this was worse than I thought, I knew he was intent on catching Bella but I had no idea he was a Tracker, this was bad! A tracker meant he wouldn't give up until he had her, he would never stop, until we stopped him. My mind whirred, I was trying to process too much, I wished Jasper was here, he would calm me down, extricate my mind and I would be free to think. There had to be a better way, we had good minds, we were strong, we could get around this.

"Pull over, Edward." I tried to put as much authority into my voice as possible, I knew that he could see what was in my mind if he looked but he was distracted and overreacting. I had to get him to stop and think. The car sped up a little more.

"Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession - and he wants her, Alice - _her_, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where -" I began, but was cut off mid sentence.

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

'_I know, I saw that too, but there has to be a better way Edward, let's just think about this, and you're scaring Bella, you need to explain what all this means to her!'_ I was shouting in my head trying to make him listen, I was talking over Bella's gasp, and I knew where her thoughts were.

"Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" Bella shouted struggling with the harness and Emmett again. The frantic panic carried in her voice, she would fight us until she broke free, Edward couldn't expect her to just give up, Charlie was her family.

"She's right," I tried to sound stern, I needed him to listen. He let his foot hover over the gas and the car slowed slightly.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," I almost felt like I was begging, he was being more stubborn than ever, the car slowed and Edward pulled to the shoulder. The Jeep slid to a stop.

"There are no options," Edward hissed through his teeth. This was when I was sure he had tried to cover every option in his head.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella bellowed from the back seat, she was angry and scared. Not the greatest mix of emotions, it had a tendency to make people irrational.

Edward stayed silent, I could see his decisions flicker around in my head like a story book, they were a little distracting so I tried to block them out, I only succeeded in dulling them slightly, I was too attuned to him to block him completely.

"We have to take her back," Emmett finally voiced his opinion, I knew he had been weighing the pros and cons as Edward and I had.

"No." Edward was absolute.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her." he continued, I knew he had been considering a battle, he wouldn't be Emmett if he didn't.

"He'll wait."

"I can wait, too." I didn't need to turn around and look to know the smirk that was covering Emmett's face, in fact, I was sure he was already going over battle moves in his head. Now I was glad Jasper wasn't with us, the soldier in him would have sided with Emmett in a second.

"You didn't see - You don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakeable. We'd have to kill him."

"That's an option." I could hear the level of anticipation rising in Emmett's voice. I starting think of alternatives in my mind, alternatives that could work out for all of us.

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight..." that was all I heard of Edward's comment, because my mind became suddenly full of a vision I had been having more and more frequently. I saw it for a second and pushed it away.

"There's another option," I said quietly and replayed the strongest vision of Bella becoming one of us I had in my mind for Edward to see. I knew I had gone to far when his furious eyes burned into me and his words rolled out like a snarl.

"There - is - no - other - option!"

I felt the silence behind me and I knew that neither Bella or Emmett knew what I had been saying, and Edward's reaction had taken them off guard. I continued to stare at Edward.

'_As much as you hate the idea, it's going to happen eventually Edward, It gets more and more frequent, you know I'm seeing it for a reason, and I know you will resist it, but at what cost?'_

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?' Bella chimed in from behind us, I wasn't sure if she had a plan or she was trying to divert our attention.

"No," Edward growled, I could feel my eyes narrow, he was being absurdly stubborn and now plain rude. After all, she had her own mind, and she could make her own decisions. She should have some say in her fate and her future. I threw profanities, no lady should say, at Edward in my head.

"Listen," Bella's voice had a pleading to it that pulled my attention from Edward. "You take me back."

"No." Edward didn't even let her finish a sentence, let alone get her plan out for us to hear.


	16. Chapter 16 The Plan

_All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer_

_Thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate your reviews (I say it every time so I'm changing it up this time) YOUR AWESOME!! _

_I'm getting excited to write the hotel demolishing scene (Nearly there!!) Thanks again you guys._

* * *

Chapter 16 - The Plan

Bella continued regardless of Edward's interruption.

"You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags . We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you take me any damned place you want."

I could feel the surprise on my face and tried to replace it with consideration. I liked the idea, it could work. Emmett's expression mirrored my initial feelings.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Surprise laced Emmett's voice and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Bella, she looked a little affronted at his tone.

"It might work - and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that." I was hoping my confident tone, made up for Emmett's lack of tact.

The occupants of the car turned their attention to Edward.

"It's too dangerous - I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

"Edward, he's not getting through us." Emmett was confident and I knew that he was itching to start the offensive.

I sat in silence as I looked to see James' next move. All I could determine was that he would prefer her to be alone, he would wait for us to leave her vulnerable, I think he was hoping we would use her as bait, in fact it looked like he was counting on it.

"It don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take him long to realize that's not going to happen."

"I _demand _that you take me home." Bella tried to strengthen her demand. Edward shut his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples, he was thinking, he knew we had to do something.

"Please," Bella was practically whispering, I knew she had hit her mark. Edward looked defeated his resolve was weakened.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

Edward pulled the Jeep into gear and hit the gas spinning it to face the opposite direction. He punched it and we sped off towards Forks.

"Emmett?" Bella's voice was under control again.

"Oh, sorry," I turned in time to see Emmett dropping Bella's wrists. I turned back to the road, we would have to be vigilant, he was already hunting and I wanted to keep an eye on every decision he made so I would know when to expect him.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes," Edward looked into the rearview mirror for Bella's reaction, she was quiet. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way, I'm with you." Emmett chimed in.

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you." Emmett answered, I knew he was being kind and that he wanted to go where the danger would be.

Edward sighed, "If the tracker _is_ there, we keep driving."

I thought for a second to see where the tracker was and if his path was taking him anywhere near the Swan residence. He would be there but he was following her scent to the school first, we had time.

"We're going to make it there before him," I answered the question and thought it through again for Edward's sake.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" I asked, I wasn't going to let them go alone, I knew I could help, I could see when he would come close.

"You're driving it home." I heard the edge in his voice but he should know me better than that.

"No I'm not," I said out loud, but I finished in my head, '_Edward, you need me, I'll be able to see when he's coming, and you'll need more than just you and Emmett if the three of them hunt you down. Think about this, we're doing what's best for you and Bella!_'

Another string of profanities came tumbling from Edward's mouth, he knew I was right, if the three of them tracked Edward, Emmett, and Bella, it would leave Bella unprotected when it turned into a fight.

"We can't all fit in my truck," I heard Bella whisper. I ignored it, that would be irrelevant.

"I think you should let me go alone," Bella was practically speaking under her breath, but we all heard it.

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," Edwards voice sounded unusual as he tensed his jaw shut, I knew why he was so upset and I could understand that he was holding his temper, but I was hoping he understood how confusing this would be to Bella. I didn't think he was taking that into consideration, I could tell by the frustration he wore so clearly on his face.

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile, if you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

Again with the perceptiveness, I hadn't given her enough credit. She was thinking well in the chaotic moment.

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

'_You're being unreasonable Edward!_' I warned him in my head.

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

BINGO! I saw Edward's plans change immediately in my head, the tactics went from defensive to offensive, he knew she was right and his decisions were showing it. He was going to let go of her and trust her with us while he hunted the tracker.

I caught the look of incredulousness on Emmett's face, her comment had obviously made sense to him as well. "Edward, listen to her, I think she's right."

"Yes, she is." I said coaxing him on, he had changed his mind bet there were flickers of changes as he challenged himself.

"I can't do that." I heard the iciness in Edward's tone, and I knew why it was there. Leaving Bella would be hard for him, especially whilst there was such an imminent threat on her life.

"Emmett should stay, too," she continued, "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" Emmett turned to Bella in shock, he hadn't been expecting _that_.

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," I said, I knew she was right, I was beginning to think along the same lines as her, he would follow the strongest members of our family because he knew they would be the one's to protect her.

Edward's eyes burned at me like laser beams, "You think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not," I was insulted, did he really think I was that idiotic. "Jasper and I will take her."

"I can't do that," I could hear the walls crashing down around his decision, he knew we were right, but he didn't want to let go.

"Hang out here for a week-" Bella started, but Edward cringed slightly and I knew Bella had seen this because she corrected herself immediately, "- a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild goose-chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home.

That was it, Bella had just sealed the deal, I saw Edward hunting James and Bella, Jasper and I heading down a freeway.

"Meet you where?" he asked.

"Phoenix." Hmm, sun!

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going." Edward didn't like that idea.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I'm going."

"She's diabolical," Emmett was chuckling, I could see that like me, he knew he would become good friends with Bella.

"And if that doesn't work?" Edward was working through every contingency plan he had, I knew he had made his decision, but he had to look at every possible outcome.

"There are several million people in Phoenix." I could now tell Bella had also made up her mind.

"It's not that hard to find a phone book." Edward said.

"I won't go home,"

"Oh?"

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place."

It was time I interceded, "Edward, We'll be with her,"

"What are _you_ going to do in _Phoenix_?" I didn't like his tone.

"Stay indoors." I answered, he knew that was inevitable, he was just pouting.

"I kind of like it." Emmett knew this would be a good opportunity to get to James and he would have his brother by his side. Of course he liked it!

"Shut up Emmett."

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt - she'll get hurt, or you will trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone..." Emmett wasn't difficult to read.

The Jeep slowed as we hit Forks city limits, Bella's heart rate went through the roof as we drove closer to her house. Her human tendencies couldn't hide her fear, they gave her away. She was scared.

"Bella," Edward's voice was soothing, it had lost the icy cold panic, I looked out of the window, I figured that this would be a private moment despite our presence."If you let anything happen to yourself - anything at all - I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I could hear the fear creeping into her voice.

Edward turned to me, "Can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered." And he had, one slip up and the entire family question him, I thought it was a little unfair, it was almost eight months ago, you would think they would give him a little more slack considering he had been on the wagon since.

"Can _you_ handle this? He asked. I could feel my anger rising, I couldn't believe he was questioning me, I bared my teeth and let the anger form in the sound of a growl.

'_Screw you Edward, you know me better than that and I resent you for asking... May I remind YOU, I have a cleaner record than you, you paranoid little..._'

He smiled at me.

'_Oh you can smile Edward Cullen, just remember I see what you decide! I'll take care of her, because I like her, I'll keep her safe...'_

"But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered.

'_Fine! But if you keep insulting me, I may have to hurt you!'_ I laughed at him in my head, I was still angry, but I had forgiven him.

As we pulled up to the Swan house all the lights glared out on to the lawn in front of it. Charlie had waited for Bella to get home. We were all alert, so much so that I could hear the anxiousness in Bella's breathing. I scanned the forest around her house, I was listening for anything. Edward cut off the engine which made it a little easier to hear.

"He's not here," Edward's icy tone was back, "Let's go."

Emmet popped the harnesses from around Bella and grinned, "Don't worry, Bella, we'll take care of things here quickly."

How he could think that was helpful was beyond me, but I knew that Bella appreciated the sentiment, her eyes were gathering water and a nostalgic look fogged her eyes. I had a feeling Bella had grown attached to us, the little time we had spent together in the Jeep had left no time to be constrained with one another.

"Alice, Emmett." Edward was giving us the word to go. I sprinted into the darkness beside the house, I would stay close to the truck and keep my eyes on the forest either side of the house. Edward was talking to Bella at the door, they were whispering among each other and I didn't intend to listen.

"Go away, Edward!" Bella yelled out the door and slammed it in Edward's face, that was loud enough for me to hear. I saw Edward dart up the side of the house and I continued my watch of the trees. I closed my eyes and I was shocked to see that James was heading in this direction. I moved around the house and leaned close to Emmett.

"He's on his way," I whispered, "He'll be here in about two minutes, keep an eye on the forest!"

Emmett nodded and eased closer to the trees, there was a snarl emitting from his chest, he was focused.

I ran around to the truck again and watched closely, I could almost feel his excitement, the air felt like it had an electric charge. I saw him emerge from the trees about half a mile down the street. I stepped forward into the light so he could see I was there. I knew he was taunting me and I knew he was testing the boundaries. He laughed playfully and stepped back into the trees. I saw Edward emerge from the window, he landed beneath it and looked directly at me.

'_Half a mile down the street, he could be closer now."_

Edward headed towards the truck, as I headed towards the Jeep. He climbed in, the front door of the house opened and Bella stepped out.

"It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate _Forks!" Bella finished her sentence and ran to the truck. Her fathers face was frozen between pain, shock, and horror. I could have hugged him right there and then. The pain he was feeling was very obvious.

Bella was frantically running for the truck, she threw her back in the back and climbed in, she was crying, I could hear her sniveling.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" she yelled as she pulled the truck door closed behind her, she started the truck and gunned it out of the parking spot. I jumped into the Jeep and waited for Charlie to go back inside. I knew that James was following Edward and Bella, I'd just seen him make the decision. Charlie walked in and closed the door. I saw him turn off the porch light. I was feeling so bad for them both.

I stomped on the gas and spun around in the street, I waited until I passed Charlie's house before I turned on the lights. I pulled in behind Bella's truck and followed them, we were crawling along, Bella's old truck looked like it was about to sputter and die.

Emmett came from the forest and leaped into the bed of truck. Even over all the commotion I could hear Bella's scream. Emmett's quick movement had scared her and I had a sneaking suspicion she knew James wasn't far behind. We hit the highway and headed out into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17 Road Trip

_All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_Thank you, as always, to you wonderful reviewers. You are phenomenally kind. I hope you enjoy. It's the slower of the next few chapters._

* * *

Chapter 17 - Road Trip

We turned off into the driveway in complete darkness, I kept my eyes on the trees that lined the driveway. I didn't think he would be stupid enough to attack us so close to the house but I wasn't sure. He hadn't made a decision yet, other than to follow us and keep an eye on us. The thought that he was actually enjoying this sickened me. We were what we were, but I knew that no one in the family had really enjoyed chasing our prey, even Emmett who loved hunting, hadn't enjoyed the human aspect of it, there was nothing fun in attacking something weaker than yourself.

I followed the slow truck through the meadow to the house.

Emmett had jumped from the truck bed and opened Bella's door before the truck had come to a full stop outside of the house. He pulled her into his arms and ran to the house, Edward and I were at his side before we burst through the front door into the light of the house.

Everyone was there on their feet waiting for us, they had heard Bella's truck, Laurent stood in their midst. Emmett growled as he set Bella on her feet next to Edward.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, he was glaring at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that." Laurent looked unhappy and uncomfortable.

I headed towards Jasper and lent in close to him. I explained, as fast as I could, our plan. Before I had even finished he took my hand and we headed to our room. I pushed the door closed behind us and pulled out my overnight bag.

"What happened while we were gone?" I asked him pulling some of my lighter clothes from deep in my closet.

"We started back to the house and James and Victoria excused themselves, we weren't sure what his plans were. We knew it couldn't be good." he said moving around the closet quickly, "The other one, Laurent, said that he would be hunting now. No one had their phone so we couldn't get in touch with you to let you know."

"Why wouldn't Laurent stop him?"

"It appears that James was the lead male in the coven, Laurent stepped up to keep us off the scent."

I nodded and realized that it would have been their normal course of action when interacting with another coven, that's why I'd missed it.

"What about the female?"

"She left with James, I'm not sure what she's doing, I don't think she's a tracker."

"Figures. I see her with him now."

"We were sure James was going to follow you. I was worried."

"We saw him, he followed us here. He's circling but giving us wide berth. I haven't really been keeping an eye on the female so I have no idea where she is. I just hope we can get out of here, Edward is sending Bella upstairs with Esme to change clothes, he wants to try to confuse the scent."

I pulled more clothes out and threw them into my bag. Jasper was doing the same.

"What about Bella?" he asked as he zipped his bag.

"Bella, did what she had to, it wasn't easy, I think we could definitely use you to ease that. She's the one that came up with the plan."

"Ah calm in times of chaos. Humans are so much more complex nowadays." Jasper picked up his bag and headed to the door. " I'll meet you downstairs."

I nodded and headed to the landing to wait for Bella and Esme. They emerged from Carlisle and Esme's room Bella was in pants, rolled up at the bottom and a shirt that fit slightly too tight. Esme and I each took and elbow and lifted Bella down the stairs.

Edward and Emmett were ready to leave. Emmett was carrying a heavy backpack. Carlisle was handing out our phones. We were ready to execute the plan.

Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," Carlisle directed at Bella, she nodded and shot a quick look at Rose, who in turn did not look happy.

"Alice, Jasper - take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." I nodded and caught Jasper doing the same in my peripheral vision.

"We're taking the Jeep."

"Alice," Carlisle turned to me again, "will they take the bait?"

I closed my eyes and watched, I saw James following the Jeep, we were right he was assuming Bella would be with Edward. The female would follow the truck, they both assume they would stay close to the main family members, and Esme smelled like Bella. We would be safe.

"He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

"Let's go." Carlisle walked towards the kitchen, Edward moved towards Bella, I averted my eyes to give them some privacy. He kissed her, and held her close to him. After that one moment he placed her down and disappeared, I looked back at Bella, there was a look a shock on her face and tears rolled down her cheeks reflecting her sadness. I looked away again, I felt like I was intruding.

We stood in silence waiting for our next move. Esme's phone vibrated wildly in her hand, she pulled it quickly to her ear.

"Now," Esme spoke, Rosalie streaked past us to the front door, she looked at nobody. Esme touched Bella's cheek gently as she passed.

"Be safe," Esme's sentiment was warm, and genuine. Rosalie and her were gone, we heard Bella's truck start and pull away.

The three of us stood in silence, we were waiting for my phone to vibrate. I knew before it rang that Edward was calling, I pulled it to my ear.

"The woman's on Esme's trail, go." said Edward down the phone, he voice was lifeless. He was on the hunt, and it wasn't for fun. "And remember, Bella's human she needs to eat."

I hung up the phone. "Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." I headed out to the garage and started the Mercedes. I pulled it as close to the house as I could. I jumped out leaving the engine running and entered the house again. I held my arms out for Bella.

"May I?" I asked because I didn't want to scare her.

"You're the first one to ask permission." she smiled awkwardly as I pulled her into my arms and ran to the car.

As we headed down the driveway Bella's eyes darted to the tree line. She was scared, but hiding it well.

"They're following the others." I reassured her. She nodded as her walls crumbled under the pressure.

Bella cried the entire night, I had sat in the back of the car and tried to comfort her but she was inconsolable, I couldn't conceive how difficult this was for her. She fought sleep through the entire night. Jasper and I rode in silence, the sobbing Bella was trying to keep silent, her occasional sniff was the only sound that broke the repetitive beat of the tires on the road.

As we hit California, the sun began to break over the mountains, I was instantly glad of the Mercedes' dark tint. Bella's eyes blinked in the breaking light, they were bloodshot and heavy. The expression on her face made it evident that she was thinking of the events that had passed in Forks.

As we rode further into the day the sun rose higher, and finally began settling behind us. Bella still fought sleep. We were passing through mountain passes, Bella barely blinked as we drove further into Phoenix. I closed my eyes to check once again on the situation. It was still the same, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were heading north to Vancouver, Esme and Rosalie were heading West. The female was getting skittish, I had a feeling it wouldn't be long until she turned around. Things were still going according to plan. I would know as soon as something changed.

"Which way to the airport, Bella?" Jasper said breaking the long silence. I felt Bella flinch briefly.

"Stay on the I-ten," he voice was emotionless, her fatigue and emotional stress were showing themselves. "We'll pass right by it."

She looked at me, "Are we flying somewhere?"

"No, but it's better to be close, just in case." I answered. I turned my attention back to the wide expanse of the city ahead of us. We continued on in silence, neither jasper or I could think of anything to say that could calm her. As we edged closer towards the airport Bella's body relaxed and her breathing became rhythmic, she had finally fallen asleep.

Jasper blew air out of his lungs sharply. "She's finally asleep?" he asked looking at me through the rear view mirror. I nodded and smiled at him, I couldn't bare to think what he'd been through all this time. Bella had been so sad and emotional that I was feeling her pain. With Jasper's gift, I knew he had been suffering with her.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, moving Bella's head a little, her head was lolling about as the car moved across the roads. I was strong but that was tempting fate.

"I'm fine, I was tempted to help her sleep for a while, but I think it would have made it worse when she woke up. She's not handling this well."

"I know, I'm sorry Jasper. I should of thought about that before volunteering you."

"Alice, wherever you go, I'll be there. I'm fine, I'm just worried about Bella and how much more of this she can take before she breaks."

I nodded and looked down at Bella's limp body. She had no idea how special she was, to Edward or us. I hoped I would be able to explain it to her one day. Jasper pulled into a hotel near the airport and we sat waiting for the sun to disappear.

"Have you seen anything?" Jasper asked, now turned in his seat to face me.

"Every thing's still going according to plan."

He nodded and watched an older couple pass by the car and got into a Cadillac parked two cars down. I laughed a little as his face screwed up.

"What?"

"You really don't want to know!"

I knew what he was referring to and I stifled a laugh. The sky was darkening, it would be safe to get out.

"Are you okay to check us in?" I asked motioning at Bella with my head.

"I'll be right back." he opened the door.

"Do you have your credit card?" I asked, we'd left in such a hurry I wasn't sure if he'd picked it up.

He nodded and closed the door behind him. Every face turned in his direction, with his big sunglasses still on he looked like a film star. I smiled and turned my attention to Bella. I tried shaking her but she was in a deep sleep, she nuzzled into my shoulder again and she whispered.

"Edward,"

I smiled and opened the car door, laying her slowly on the back seat as I edged out of the car. I opened the front door and leaned over to pick our bags up from the front passenger seat. Jasper was behind me as I straightened up.

"I'll get Bella,"

"Are you sure?" I asked, I knew it would be difficult for him, even though he was doing better than he had in a while.

"Yes, Alice, anyway I think it would look odd, someone as small as you carrying her inside."

I laughed at the looks we would get, but I hadn't planned on carrying her.

"You get the bags, I'll guide her in."

Jasper pulled the bags from me and held open the back door. I shook Bella lightly again.

"Edward," she mumbled again. I looked back at Jasper and raised my eyebrows.

"Bella, come on, lets get you to bed." I pulled her to the edge of the seat and sat her upright. "Bella, wake up."

"Hmm?" was the only response she managed, but her eyes were opening and fluttering closed. I pulled her up to a standing position and wrapped my arm tightly around her waist. Jasper pushed the door closed and pointed towards the pool. I was guessing our room would be on the other side of it.

I stuck to the edge of the building and walked her around, Jasper stepped around me and headed up the stairs. I followed walking slowly at Bella's pace but it was becoming difficult she was falling asleep again. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and I swept her into my arms and headed quickly up the stairs and into the door Jasper was now holding open. The room was more of a suite layout. It had a living room and a bedroom. I headed towards the bedroom with Bella and lay her down on the bed. I stepped out and closed the door leaving her to sleep.

I walked into Jasper's waiting arms and kissed him. This had been a hard journey for us both, neither of us enjoyed being separated from our family in these conditions.

"She'll be asleep for a while, she's exhausted." I said perching on the edge of the couch.

"She extraordinary, isn't she." Jasper stated, as he sat beside me and pulled me into his embrace.

"Yes, I would definitely say she is."

"Edward's not taking this too well, either, is he?"

"No," I curled into him and rested my head on his shoulder. "He's putting this all on himself, he hasn't made any hasty decisions yet. I still see Bella becoming a member of the family."

"That's going to make life easier." Jasper started twisting strands of my hair, "It would have solved this problem."

I nodded, "I know but don't say that in front of him, he's really very stubborn about it."

* * *

**A/N:** The hotel they're staying at is the Hilton Phoenix Airport, I did a little bit of research and I was looking for somewhere close to the airport and somewhere that Bella could fall down the stairs and into a plate glass window! They have pictures!


	18. Chapter 18 Visions

_Alrighty, as always, all this awesome Twilight stuff belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, I say it every time but I really mean it... Your Awesome and your Rock!!_

_ Moving right along _

* * *

Chapter 18 - Visions

Bella was moving around in the small room, I had a suspicion that the door opening had woken her. Jasper had just come in with the food we had ordered from room service. I headed to the bedroom door and tapped lightly.

"Can I come in?" I asked, I waited for an answer. I didn't want to intrude.

"Sure." Bella answered.

I walked and looked at her, she still looked so tired, I couldn't even remember sleeping so I couldn't relate with her, but I emphasized.

"You look like you could sleep longer,"

Bella shook her head, I knew that sleep was difficult due to the situation, I noticed the curtains behind her were open, I knew that they were following the rest of our family members but I didn't want to take any chances. I pulled them tightly closed and looked at Bella again.

"We'll need to stay inside," I knew that she would have figured it out but, I just wanted to reiterate, it had been a long night.

"Okay." Her voice cracked. I realized she hadn't eaten or drank since we had left. I felt terrible.

"Thirsty?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm okay. How about you?"

Typical Bella, still thinking of others, even in a moment like this. "Nothing unmanageable." I smiled at her in appreciation. "I ordered some food for you, it's in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."

"He called?" Her eyes regained some of their former brightness at the mention of Edward's name, I would have to be careful at what I said, I didn't want her to ride the emotion roller coaster any more than she had to.

"No," Bella's face dropped instantly, I felt guilty. "It was before we left."

I picked up her hand and guided her through the room to the living room of the suite. The TV was chattering away and Jasper was sat in the corner at the desk watching the news. Phoenix was proving to be a little more entertaining in the news department.

She sat on the floor in front of the food and picked at it, I could understand, she had lost her appetite, I don't even think she realized what she was eating.

I sat on the edge of the sofa arm and turned my attention back to the TV. I had noticed that Jasper had tensed a little at the story that had just played, as the commercials ran, I played back what the anchor had said. A photographic memory came in useful sometimes. It had been a story about an unusual disappearance, I believe the anchor had said that, the apartment had been found in the state of someone still there. I knew what was going on, there was a chance that some of the southern vampires were in the area. I concentrated a little on it, it wasn't important but I wanted to be sure there were none close by. That's when I saw James break away from Edward, Emmett and Carlisle. He knew for certain Bella wasn't with them now he was doubting himself and his actions.

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked breaking my concentration.

"Nothing's wrong."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for Carlisle to call." I knew that she was worried that we hadn't heard anything yet, but I knew everything was fine. I knew she didn't understand that our major concern was her, we could look after ourselves.

"And should he have called by now?" I looked Bella in the eyes briefly, I wasn't sure how much to tell her. I really didn't want her panicking about Charlie. I knew that the female was heading back towards Forks. I looked at the phone on my bag, now that James was keeping his distance I was sure they would have called. Even though, I knew that they knew, that I could see what was going on. It would have been nice to get an update.

"What does that mean?" Bella's voice was working back into the shakiness it had developed last night.. "That he hasn't called yet?"

"It just means that they don't have anything to tell us." I was trying to be as honest with her as I could, I considered Bella a friend, she was the first human friend I could remember. I just didn't want her to panic unnecessarily.

Jasper felt Bella's despair and approached us. He was closer to Bella than he had ever been, but I knew there was nothing to worry about he was just concerned about her getting too worked up.

"Bella," I could hear him sliding into the relaxing voice he used when I was angry with him, I knew he was testing the water. "You have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."

"I know that."

"Then why are you frightened?" he asked and I realized that he felt her fear, but he didn't know where it was directed.

"You heard what Laurent said." Bella whispered, "He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett... Edward..." she struggled getting Edwards name from her lips, the thought was to much for her to bare, that was becoming more and more apparent. "If that wild female hurts Esme... How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me-"

Her voice was becoming hysterical, Jasper cut her off.

"Bella, Bella, stop," Jasper was speaking quickly "Your worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this - none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me!" he raised his voice to get back her attention, Bella had looked away defiantly. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you-"

I touched her cheek gently, I had to make her understand. She seemed to spend so much of her energy worrying about us. "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

The relaxation swept across me before it reached Bella, but I was sure that I had gotten through to her. I was sure I had seen a flicker of understanding behind her eyes before Jasper's wave of calm had hit her. The relaxation had calmed her enough to revive her appetite a little, and she began picking at the food slowly.

Bella was agitated for the majority of the day, I couldn't for the life of me figure where she had all her energy stored. We stayed in the room but she paced and checked clocks and fidgeted more than I could ever remember her doing previously. She had slept so little I couldn't imagine where the energy came from. I called down to ask them to ignore our maid service, if we were here longer than I anticipated, I figured I could arrange it when we needed it.

I ordered food at regular intervals, I had no idea what she ate. I ordered the first thing my eyes rested on. I couldn't remember human food, I was clueless. I didn't even know what sounded good, because I never tried it. Bella was no help with ordering food, she spent a lot of the time watching my phone, it was almost as if she was willing it to go off.

Jasper and I watched Bella moving around the room restlessly, she would spend a while staring at the pictures, her eyes moving around the different colors like she was searching for something. I had come to the conclusion she was a lot more complex than I had anticipated. Jasper was continually emitting waves of calm sporadically throughout the day. It was the strangest day I had spent in a while, and coming from a vampire I guessed that meant something.

Bella finally grew tired of the room and paced into the bedroom, I wasn't sure if she wanted company, but I wanted to let her know she could talk to me. She lay across the bed, I sat next to her with my legs folded beneath me. The only girl talk I had ever been good at was with Rose and Esme, Tanya had never really been one for chit chatting, she'd spent most of her time trying to accost Edward. We sat in silence for a while, I was beginning to give up on the idea that she would speak to me. She finally curled into a small ball with her arms wrapped around her legs. She had something on her mind.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think they're doing?" I knew she was trying to keep her emotions in check, the intense look of concentration on her face gave her away.

"Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him. Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear."

"And Esme?"

"I think she must be back in Forks. She won't call if there's a chance the female will overhear. I expect they're just being careful."

"Do you think they're safe, really?'

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?" I still couldn't believe she was so focused on not just Edward but all of us.

"Would you tell me the truth, though?"

"Yes, I will always tell you the truth." I said as honestly as I possibly could, and I meant it. I always wanted to be honest with her, but I knew there would be things I would hold back from her, it was because of what we were.

I could see Bella trying to determine the authenticity of my words.

"Tell me then... how do you become a vampire?"

Dammit, I should have seen that one coming, it was so obvious. If I didn't tell her, she wouldn't trust me, if I did, Edward would be furious. He had on many an occasion told me to hold my tongue about this around Bella.

"Edward doesn't want me to tell you that." I personally thought she had a right to know, seeing as I continued to see her joining the family.

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know."

"I know." I knew I was tempting fate, but I knew that she had a right to know, I also knew Edward would get over it, eventually. Bella watched me deliberate.

"He'll be _extremely_ angry."

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you." I always knew we would be friends so the words didn't surprise me, they were nice to hear though. Oh well, there was no turning back now.

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it," I decided "but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."

Bella watched me expectantly.

"As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal - much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."

Bella processed the word in her head, I knew she was envisioning the date in the meadow, that had been the showing off Edward had been doing. I smiled banefully.

"We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous." I smiled and flashed my teeth to prove my point. "The venom doesn't kill - it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape it. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So... if the venom is left to spread..." I knew she would pick it up quickly.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

Bella shivered.

"It's not pleasant, you see."

"Edward said that it was hard to do... I don't quite understand,"

"We're also like sharks in a way. Once we taste the blood, or even smell it for that matter, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible. So you see, to actually bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin a frenzy. It's difficult on both sides - the blood lust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other."

"Why do you think you don't remember?"

I thought for a second. "I don't know. For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing of being human."

We both lay on the bed, silent in our thoughts, I was concentrating on nothing in particular, just the air around me and Bella's steady breaths. It hit me like a ton of bricks, James was in a dark room, I could see a TV. Then like a flickering light, I saw a long room with a wooden floor, Mirrors surrounded the room, a gold line flowed throughout. I was trying to put the pieces together but something was missing.

I jumped from the bed, landing neatly on me feet. Bella's head snapped up.

"Somethings changed." I could hear the urgency in my voice, I knew it would alert Jasper. I reached the door at the same time as Jasper. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders and guided me back to the bed, he pushed me down.

"What did you see?" He leaned in closed I could feel his eyes. I ran through it again trying to pick up what I had missed. I felt Bella lean in closer.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirror everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold... a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where is this room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing - another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

"What's he doing?"

"He's watching TV... no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits."

I focused on Jasper's face in front of me.

"There's nothing else?"

I shook my head, I had gone through everything, he had made the decision to go there, but that was the only decision he had made. He had only decided on the places, it was positively infuriating.

"What does it mean?" Bella asked quietly.

Jasper and I continued to look at one another, he was deciding if he should tell her. Jasper looked at her.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where these rooms are?"

"No."

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." I managed to say. It was imperative we protect her now. He would get away from them, that was certain.

"Should we call?" I looked at Jasper and he at me. I heard the phone ring a second before it did, I jumped past Jasper and ran to the phone, I accepted the call and held it to my ear.


	19. Chapter 19 An Unfamiliar Voice

_Hey guys I don't own anything Twilight, it all begins to the awesome Stephenie Meyer._

_You rock I love you guys for the reviews, You inspire me. It's a little long winded but the next chapter is the airport._

* * *

Chapter 19 - An Unfamiliar Voice.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Carlisle's voice instantly soothed me.

"Carlisle,"

"Is Bella okay, is she with you?"

"Yes," I glanced over at Bella, there was a slight relief in her eyes.

"He got away, I think he got on a plane in Vancouver, I'm not sure where he's headed. He was smart enough to stay enough out of range, that Edward couldn't hear him."

"I just saw him," I described my vision again with every detail I saw, I knew it was important. "Whatever made him get on that plane... it was leading him to those rooms."

"Is Bella close to the Phone?" Carlisle asked, "Edward wants to speak to her."

"Yes," I turned to face Bella. "Bella?" I held the phone out to her. She sprinted across the room and pulled the phone gently out of my hand. I headed towards Jasper and pulled him with me to the coffee table, I ignored the conversation Bella was having and I pulled out the hotel stationary.

"He got on a plane Jasper, I think he could be heading this way. We need to figure out where this room is."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Ask me questions, it helps me remember a little better."

He nodded and handed me the pen.

"You ready?"

I nodded and held the pen to the paper.

"What do you see?"

I concentrated with every thing I could on the mirror room, I began running the pen over the paper. I sketched out the mirrors that lined the room, making sure to lightly sketch the gold bar around it. I nodded to indicate I needed another question.

"What's in the room? Other than the mirrors?"

I lined the floor to indicate the wooden planks. I nodded again.

"Is the anything unusual in the room, apart from the mirrors?"

I concentrated on the vision a little harder and took a better look around, there was a section of the wall jutting out a little, I sketched it in, angling the bar across the mirror to emphasize the correct perspective.

I felt Bella on the back of the couch, she was peering over my shoulder. I assumed her conversation with Edward had ended.

"It's a ballet studio," Bella said in recognition.

Jasper and I looked up at her, I was surprised how quickly she had figured it out.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice was level but I could hear the urgency behind it, I was hoping that was something Bella had missed. I lent over to finish the picture, maybe completed she could differentiate this from any other familiar room she may have seen. I sketched the emergency exit. Adding the table with the stereo and TV that sat in the right corner.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons - when I was eight or nine. It was shaped the same." She reached out and smoothed her finger over the spot where the room jutted out.

"That's where the bathrooms were - the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here" she pointed to the left corner of the room "it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room - you would see the room from this perspective if you looked right through it."

I couldn't stop myself from staring, I hadn't been in many ballet studios recently, but what were the odds of this one matching so closely. Bella's explanation had just pointed out the major differences, I was sure of that.

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked, the edginess still lacing his voice.

"No, not at all - I suppose most dance studios would look the same - the mirrors, the bar." Bella once again ran her finger over the picture, this time she traced the ballet bars. "It's just the shape that looked familiar." She touched the door.

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" I asked, I couldn't get the connection, why would she go to a ballet studio she hadn't been to for nine years. More importantly where was _he _getting the connection?

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer - they always put me in the back for recitals."

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" I asked, I couldn't figure this out, this must be the missing decision.

"No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere."

"Where is the studio you went to?" Jasper asked casually.

"It's just around the corner form my moms house. I used to walk there after school..." she trailed off, she had noticed the look Jasper and I had given one another, it wasn't another studio, it was the same one.

"Here in Phoenix then?" Jasper asked, still trying to keep it casual.

"Yes," Bella was whispering now. "Fifty-eighth street and Cactus."

We all sat silently staring at the drawing. I analyzed to make sure I hadn't missed anything. It wasn't the greatest drawing I had ever done but considering the tools I had to work with it would suffice.

"Alice, is that phone safe?" Bella's voice broke into my concentration.

"Yes, the number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then I can use it to call my mom."

"I thought she was in Florida."

"She is - but she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to the house while..." Bella's voice trembled and she was unable to finish the sentence. I was wondering what was on her mind, and if her mom was, in fact, in Florida I wasn't sure at all how she was going to call her.

"How will you reach her?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house - she's supposed to check her messages regularly."

"Jasper?" I asked, I really didn't want to make the decision straight off the top of my head. There were a number of scenarios that could happen. I wanted to voice that before we agreed. Jasper thought about it, I knew he was weighing the pros and cons in his head. He was going through the same doubts as I was.

"I don't think there's any way it could hurt - be sure you don't say where you are, of course."

I gave him a look as Bella reached for the phone, I still wasn't sure it was the best decision, but I knew his logic behind it. It would calm Bella a little thinking that she had at least some interaction with her mom.

"Mom," Bella's voice was vague, "it's me. Listen, I need you to do something. It's important. As soon as you get this message, call me at this number."

I jumped up with the hotel stationary in hand and jotted the number down in the bottom and held it out for Bella to read. She read it twice.

"Please don't go anywhere until you talk to me. Don't worry, I'm okay, but I have to talk to you right away, no matter how late you get this call, all right? I love you, mom. Bye."

Bella closed her eyes and snapped the phone shut. The stress was beginning to wear on her a little, that was evident. Bella fell into the sofa and picked up a piece of fruit that was leftover from her last meal. She stared blankly at the TV, the news was still playing. I looked over at Jasper trying to talk silently with him.

As the evening wore on we all sat in silence, Bella was still planted in front of the TV, Jasper was sat silently, his eyes were on the TV too, but he wasn't watching. I was trying to sketch what I could remember of the room James had been watching the VCR in, but I may as have shaded the page in black from the little I could see from the glow of the TV. I resolved to staring at the wall, willing myself to remember something, anything.

The sound of Bella's breathing once again became rhythmic. I turned to look at her, she had fallen asleep curled in a ball. I stood and made my way over to her, as I picked her up and she stirred looking at me briefly before her eyes closed again. She was asleep before I laid her in the bed. I returned to the living room, I sat on the couch next to Jasper and nuzzled into him, my sweet loving husband wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. We tried not to be to intimate around Bella, it had been hard enough on her being separated from Edward, we didn't feel we needed to antagonize the situation anymore. I stared through the television trying to look for something I had missed in the glow of the darker vision. There had to be something there that distinguished it.

"I can feel you getting frustrated, Alice." Jasper said under his breath.

" I can't help it, I feel like I'm missing something. There has to be something I'm missing in that room."

"Just relax for a while, I know this is important but maybe you need a break."

I nodded and looked at him, I tipped my head back on my shoulders and waited for him to kiss me. I didn't have to wait long. His lips brushed against mine gently, his arm around my shoulder moved until his hand was in my hair. He pulled me closer, I rolled into his lap not breaking the contact our lips had. My conscience butted in and I pulled away from him gently. My eyes met his and I knew I didn't have to say anything else, I smiled I had the most wonderful man I could have ever hoped for.

It was one thirty in the morning and Bella had been asleep for a while. I was glad she was getting the rest she needed. She worried so much about every one of us it was no wonder she didn't worry about her own fate. Jasper was watching me as I paced the room, I was trying to see anything and I was wondering if I was pushing myself too hard. I stopped and sat in the sofa next to Jasper, I let out a long sigh and looked over at him. I knew he could feel my frustration but I couldn't help myself.

"You want me to send a little something your way?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled, it could help. "Don't go crazy, Jaz."

Jasper smiled and I felt a rush of calm wave over me. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to have my body relaxing, I let out another sigh and closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I saw the darkened room again, but it was light. I could tell it was the same room because what I was seeing matched the small amount of visuals I had picked up from the darkened room. It was a square room with dark beams lining the ceiling. The walls were paneled in wood, it was a darker wood than you would normally see in a house, The floor was carpeted, the carpet was dark and there was a faint trace of a pattern visible. There was a large window visible against the south wall, and a large opening to the west. One side of the entrance was stone - a large stone fireplace that was open to another room. In the middle was a small wooden stand holding a TV and VCR. A sectional sofa curved in front of the TV, and a round coffee table in front of it. On the wall beside the window there was a phone.

I flashed my eyes open and looked a Jasper, he knew exactly what had transpired. I flew forward and picked up the pad and paper and began sketching the room that had now come to me in detail.

Bella's feet dragging alerted me that she was joining us in the living room. I heard her approaching the sofa, she was looking over my shoulder.

"Did she see something more?" she asked Jasper, I think she could see my concentration. I knew my hand was gliding across the paper, I was trying to sketch everything I saw.

"Yes. Somethings brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."

I could feel Bella's eyes scrutinizing the picture that was developing from my hand, I had gotten a detailed look so I was able to draw a little more accurately.

Bella's hand pointed to the wall beside the window. "The phone goes there." she was whispering.

Jasper and I looked at her, this was a room she knew, she knew it well.

"That's my mothers house."

I sprang for the phone, we had to change our plans immediately. There was no way in hell Bella could stay here with him in such close proximity. We had to get her out of here to a safe place.

"Edward," I said as he answered.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked his tone immediately serious.

"He's here, I had another vision, he was in the room with the VCR again but it was light, I was able to get a detailed visual of the room. I sketched it down and when Bella saw it she immediately recognized it as her mothers home. He's here Edward, he's in Phoenix and I think he knows we're here."

The phone was silent for a second, the a stream of profanities were screamed directly into my ear. I heard the phone shuffle and Carlisle's voice was on the receiving end of the call.

"Alice, stay where you are. We're coming there, Edward, Emmett and I will be there soon, we're going to get her out of there and hide her until we take care of this animal, I just don't want to risk anything until we know it's safe for her."

"Got it, see you soon." I flipped the phone shut and looked up at Bella, who between the shock and Emotional wall that had just hit her looked drained.

"Bella," her head turned to look at me, she looked almost lethargic.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" I could see her struggling to become a little more alert.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport and you'll leave with him."

"But, my mother... he came here for my mother, Alice!" Her voice was becoming hysterical now.

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe."

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love... Alice, I can't-"

"We'll catch him, Bella."

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Bella's words touched me deeply, she considered us family, I shot a look at Jasper, he had to hit her with a large wave of emotion, just to calm her down she was freaking out, Jasper concentrated as he sent the emotions flying. Bella's eyes were becoming heavy and I knew that she was fighting it. Her eyes flickered wildly under the heavy lids. She stood up stepping away from Jasper.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," She yelled.

I had never seen Bella use so much force in anything, she sounded angry. She strode into the bedroom and slammed the door. I pressed my lips together, that was the first real temper tantrum I had ever seen. I shot Jasper a look, we had seen Rose's tantrums before but they were like dynamite compared to this. Jasper tried to suppress a laugh, I gave him a look of reprieve. His face straightened out. I knew that under any other circumstances it would have indeed been funny.

Bella stayed in the room for a while, I sent Jasper to check out. After we met Edward, Emmett and Carlisle at the airport we would be relocating closer to Bella's moms house.

The phone rang again and I picked it up, I looked to the bedroom door, I knew Bella would be appearing shortly. It was now five thirty, she'd had plenty of time to cool off, she looked sheepish as she stepped out of the room.

"Carlisle,"

"Alice, we're boarding the plane now. If everything goes a scheduled, we should be there by nine forty-five."

"We'll meet you at the airport."

I snapped the phone shut again.

"They're just boarding their plane. They'll land at nine forty-five."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went to check out."

"You aren't staying here?"

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house."

Bella's arm shot around her stomach, her despair once again worn on her sleeve for all to see. The phone ringing again caught me off guard, I hadn't expected it. I pulled it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella?" I heard the voice on the other end of the line, it must have been Bella's mother, she sounded concerned.

"No, she's right here." I held the phone out to Bella and mouthed '_Your Mother._'

"Hello?" Bella said into the phone. I could she that she was relieved to her mothers voice, she sighed. "Calm down, mom." she started again in a soothing tone. She walked away slowly, I knew she would want some privacy.

"Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise."

Bella stopped walking. "Mom?"

I looked up, her tone had been unusual, Bella's eyes darted to me and away as she listened. She was quiet for a while, her eyes still darting around nervously. I stepped closer and she began to speak again.

"No, mom, stay where you are." she whispered this and I was wondering about the other end of the conversation. Bella headed slowly into the bedroom.

"Mom, please listen to me." she said as she closed the door behind her. Something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. The conversation was sounding awkward and disjointed. I listened a little harder, I could still hear Bella's voice.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Mom, trust me."

I stopped intentionally listening now, I still didn't feel right about the whole thing but I wanted to give her the privacy she obviously wanted. I sat on the couch and waited.

My mind started working over time, Bella's mom had sounded worried, that was normal, Bella had answered the phone normally enough, but there had been a change in tone. I couldn't understand it.

I hopped up from the sofa and began pacing, what had me so suspicious?


	20. Chapter 20 Escape

_All things Twilight belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer._

_Okay, here goes nothing, I hope I do you proud, you wonderfully, awesome, fantastic, phenomenal reviewers you. I am honored by your words. Keep Rocking!!_

_Two Chapters tonight._

* * *

Chapter 20 - Escape.

Bella finally emerged from the room, she looked thoroughly morose. I was taken aback by that. I was hoping talking to her mom would ease her anxiety a little.

"My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." Bella's voice was lifeless. I was surprised at the turn her mood had taken.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry." I said trying to comfort her.

She turned away, and strode over to the desk slowly. Her actions reminded me of that of a zombie, she was making me nervous. I couldn't understand what had changed her mood so dramatically. She hadn't been in the best of moods to begin with, but this was positively lamentable.

"Alice," Bella said without emotion. "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean?"

"Sure Bella." I was beginning to think she was having a nervous breakdown. The sooner Edward got here the better. I knew she enjoyed our company and it was just the circumstances, but I felt terrible, I had no idea how to console her.

She headed back into the bedroom with a pen, paper and an envelope. I was hoping Jasper would hurry, I think Bella needed _something_. I paced the room slowly, I wish I could help somehow, I hated seeing her so melancholy.

I walked over to the desk, Bella had placed the phone there. It was then that the room became fuzzy. A decision had been made and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had never been hit so hard by a vision before, it was the mirror room, Bella was stood in the middle of the room alone, she looked scared, I wobbled and held on to the desk as I saw James leaping at Bella, he was playing with her, throwing her about the room like a rag-doll. I tried to pull out of the vision. It was making me feel odd and strange and anxious. I could feel my hand boring into the edges of the desk.

"Alice!" I heard my love and I felt him before I saw him, his hands gently pried mine from the edge of the desk, his arms remained around me.

"What is it?" he demanded.

I spun in his arms and buried in my chest.

"Bella," was all I could say, I knew he would understand immediately.

"I'm right here." she replied.

I looked around at Bella, I hadn't realized that she was in the room, there was an immediate recognition that crossed her face, she understood I had seen something, she understood it was something to do with her.

Jasper was still holding me, I knew that he could feel my anxiety.

"What did you see?" Bella asked, she had a strange look in her eye, I wasn't sure how to explain it, it was almost fear, but not that I had seen something dangerous. The look was like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I could feel Jasper tense, he was looking between Bella and I, I was guessing the emotions were conflicting. I felt a wave of tranquility wash over me like blanket. I could feel the panic leaving me, and Bella's eyes glazed as the wave enveloped her. I couldn't tell her what I'd seen, I couldn't bare to finish it myself.

"Nothing really," I was able to keep my voice level, "Just the same room as before."

I looked Bella in the eyes and decided to delve a little deeper, but her expression held nothing to divulge her emotions.

"Did you want breakfast?" I asked remembering her need to eat.

"No, I'll eat at the airport." her answer was controlled and she looked calm; too calm. I watched her stride away to the bathroom and I felt a little relief that I had some time alone with Jasper. I had to figure out where we went wrong, how James would get to Bella.

As soon as the latch on the door clicked I spun to face Jasper once again. "We're going to fail, I don't know how, I just know Bella will end up in that room and James will destroy her."

Jasper's jaw dropped before he could compose himself. "What happens, do we at least get there, I mean now we know that he'll get to her, do we get there in time to stop it?"

"I couldn't finish it Jasper, I felt so strange. He was throwing her about the room, her body was limp. I could see her fighting back she was so weak, it was futile... I..." I leaned my head against his strong shoulder and wept tearless sobs.

"We have to keep her close, Alice." Jasper wrapped his arms around me tightly and protectively. "We have to keep vigilant. We can't take any risks, okay?"

I nodded and stepped back from him, I wanted to call Carlisle. I knew he was on the plane but I was hoping that he would have the phone on. I wasn't sure how it would help matters, but I had to make them aware of the situation.

I flipped the phone that was on the desk open and dialed. It rang consistently, but there was no answer just the beep from the voice mail.

"I've seen something, James... Well James... You need to hurry, James..."

Jasper pulled the phone from my hand and placed it at his ear.

"Alice, has seen James with Bella and it isn't good, we'll do everything in our power to stop this. But we need you to get through the barriers quickly. I think we can get to him today. I'm not trying to scare you but you needed to know." Jasper flipped the phone shut and put it in his pocket.

I placed my face in my hands, I couldn't think. I just kept seeing Bella's limp form hitting the ground again and again. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and sent a huge wave of relaxation over me. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella had felt it. I took a deep breath and smiled weakly at him.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

Jasper pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a map from the airport to the Ballet studio. Jasper had decided it would be a good idea to find out where it was so we could keep surveillance once Bella was safely on a plane. It was more important than ever now, if he did manage to get to Bella, we would have a way to find him.

"What time is it?" I asked, but looked past him to the clock on the TV. It was six forty-five, I knew we had to leave for the airport. I could hear Bella dressing in the other room and I began packing my things into my bag.

We were in the car heading towards the airport by seven. Bella seemed eager to get there, I had to admit I was feeling just as restless. Jasper was having a hard time because I couldn't keep my emotions in check. I felt terrible, but there was nothing I could do, he had calmed me more in the last hour than he had in the last three years. It didn't hold, my fear and anxiety couldn't be kept at bay, and I feared it wouldn't stop until I knew for a fact Bella was safely delivered to Edward. Even then I was sure my trepidation wouldn't subside completely. Jasper, was trying so hard to keep himself contained and support me all at the same time. Guilt was beginning to gnaw at the edges of the emotions already holding me hostage.

I was sat in the car with my back to the door wearing my sunglasses, I kept shooting looks at Bella, like she would vanish right before my eyes. Her eyes watched me curiously, but the rest of her demeanor was flat and emotionless. I felt like she was giving up.

"Alice?" she asked with a tone of indifference.

"Yes?"

"How does it work? The things that you see?" The question was cold, there was no emotion or interest involved. "Edward said it wasn't definite... That things change?"

Jasper sent another wave of calm throughout the car. I was guessing Bella was feeling emotions she wasn't showing.

"Yes, things change..." I could see her point, maybe she was more optimistic than I gave her credit for. "Some things are more certain than others... like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds - make a new decision, no matter how small - the whole future shifts."

"So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come her."

"Yes." I couldn't understand where this was going, I was trying to follow her train of thought. I was guessing that she had figured I had seen more than just the room. I watched her again, she looked deep in thought. I stayed quiet and watched until we arrived at the airport.

We parked on level four in the parking garage and followed Bella into the terminal. We took the elevator to level three. Jasper was struggling a little bit, it was a confined space and there was another human in the elevator. I picked up his hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure him.

We stepped out and headed to the monitors showing us what flights were departing, we needed to find a safe place to keep Bella, the further away the better.

"They could go to Maine, it's the opposite end of the country." I said watching the times change and flicker around on screen.

"I'm just wondering if it's too obvious."

"I don't know, how about London? They could maybe drive up to Scotland and hide out in the country."

"Always the romantic, Alice. No passports." Jasper said lovingly. I looked at Bella. She looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, Chicago?"

"Again, it's perfect weather for us, do you think Edward would feel strange going back there again?"

"Hmm good point... New York? That leaves just after their plane lands, they could catch it I'm sure."

I touched Jasper's arm and nodded towards Bella, she was sat in one of the chairs, her arms wrapped around her knees, her chin resting on them. She was deep in thought. I was getting more concerned, but with this may humans around I was hoping we would be safe, at least until we could get her out of here.

I headed towards her and sat down next to her placing my bag between us. I watched her nervously. Jasper perched on the chair next to me, never relaxing. I had never felt more anxious before. Bella pulled a blank envelope out of her pocket and placed it on my bag. I stared at it curiously.

"My letter."

I nodded and tucked it into the flap. I concentrated briefly to see if anything had changed. All I saw was Bella being attacked, I was hoping I could back up to see the decision that brought her to this but it was pointless, the outcome was the only thing I could see.

Bella sat quietly, as we sat there waiting, I had offered to get her breakfast several times, each time she would tell me 'later'. I couldn't possibly imagine how she was feeling right now. So I let it go.

At nine fifteen, the board changed again, the flight from Seattle would be arriving ten minute early. This was perfect they could definitely make the New York flight now, with time to spare. Bella became restless beside me, I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Jasper sensing my distraction, reached out for my hand.

"I think I'll eat now," Bella said quickly, I guessed that she could see time was running out and we had limited time before she would be on a plane. I stood up.

"I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" her eyes were wide, I wasn't sure why this surprised me so much. "I'm feeling a little..."

Jasper stood up, I was so confused. I started questioning every action I had taken, hoping I hadn't scared her, or upset her. I watched them walk away towards some of the food outlets, Jasper had his hand on the small of her back guiding her protectively. I watched them as they moved further into the crowd. They disappeared around a corner and I stopped craning my neck to watch them. I threw myself back in the seat and rested my head on the back of it. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was so confusing and stressful, I hadn't been through something like this in so long.

My head snapped up the instant she made the decision, I grabbed Jaspers and my bags and ran as I could with the human constraint towards where Jasper and Bella had disappeared. As I rounded the corner I saw him, he immediately sensed me and pushed off the wall.

"Alice?"

"Jasper, she's gone to him!" I said throwing his bag to him and heading towards the elevators. There was a window open to the front of the building next to them, as Jasper pressed the button, I headed to the plate glass wall. I dropped my bag as I reached it. That's when I saw Bella climbing aboard an airport shuttle. I knew where she was going, and the look of fear on her face as she checked the airport doors froze me to the spot. Jasper was behind me in a second.

"What do we do Alice?"

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Nine thirty! Why?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated with every piece of me. I was hoping I had missed the time and it would be there. I was hoping that I had just been to concerned with the sight of Bella and missed it. The vision came stronger this time. Bella had already sent her plan in motion so it had become inevitable. I ignored James' brutality and looked around the room. There had to be a clock in the room somewhere... The VCR! It said ten fifteen, we could have time.

"Jasper, go get Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle. I'll go get us a car, we may have time, we could stop this."

Jasper stood awestruck for a second and took off towards the baggage claim. I threw myself into the elevator that was just arriving. I picked up the bags that were on the ground as I ran.


	21. Chapter 21 Faster!

_All things twilight belong to the Talented Stephenie Meyer._

_Here's that second chapter I was referring to... Please let me know how I did, I get so nervous about the scene I write that weren't in the book. - Thanks you awesome reviewers - You rock!_

_I was trying to capture the urgency of the situation so I was writing it to the "Bullets for my Valentine - The Poison." Album._

* * *

Chapter 21 - Faster!

I pulled up in front of the airport, I had hot-wired a BMW, that was parked closer than the Mercedes. As quickly as I could, I stomped on the break and slid to a halt directly outside of the door, I could see Jasper and the others heading towards me. Emmett and Carlisle were trying to inconspicuously restrain Edward as they headed towards me. Edward's face was contorted in agony, I threw open the door. There was a cop approaching the car slowly. I didn't have time for him.

Carlisle let go of Edward and headed towards the other side of the car, Emmett threw Edward in and climbed in beside him. Jasper climbed in the front beside me.

"Go, Alice." Emmett roared.

I stomped on the gas as hard as I could, the car rocked and groaned as it flew from the curb. I cut off four different cars in the process, but I wasn't relenting, I would know when a cop car was close, and I had no time to be hesitant. I had to beat the clock, Bella was in danger. I heard Edward moan gently from the back seat, I spun my head to look at him. His head was in his hands, he was pulling at handfuls of his hair. I could feel my eyes widen. I had never seen my brother so distraught.

I looked over at Jasper, he nodded. I kept my foot on the gas as he arranged himself. His foot shot onto the gas, our movements were quick as we maneuvered around one another, I slid carefully into the passenger seat as he sat in the drivers seat, we had done this before, but never at such excessive speeds.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I turned in my seat until I was facing the back seat. "I have to keep an eye on the situation to make sure nothing changes, she'll get to the studio at ten fifteen, we have to make it there by that time, but I want to make sure she doesn't make another decision and change that, I can't do that and drive."

"What happened, Alice?" Emmett asked. Still holding Edward in place.

"Bella was acting strange, I can't pinpoint what triggered it but I thought she was anxious. When we got to airport she was quiet, but calm, then she asked Jasper to go with her to get food. She hit the bathroom but there was another door there that lead out to the elevators, I saw it as soon as she made the decision. We tried to stop her but she was gone..."

Edward looked up at me, his face was paler that I had ever seen it before, his face was frozen in mixed state of agony and pure rage. I was taken aback, I looked at Carlisle and Emmett.

"Did anything unusual happen?"

"No, she called her mom, and her mom called back but that was it..." I froze, I knew that second that it was from that point that Bella had been acting strange, I looked up at Edward. Our eyes met briefly.

Edward's hands reached out for the headrest on my seat and he pulled it out twisting it in his hands, pure rage was emitting from every ounce of his being. The cushion and metal whined as he twisted it into a balled mess that was beyond recognition of it's former self. Jasper wriggled in the seat next to me.

"I'm going to kill the sonofabitch!" he bellowed, I covered my ears and shrank back in my seat. He looked truly frightening. I had never seen anything like it before, even Emmett looked terrified.

"Do we know where this place is?" Carlisle asked calmly holding Edward still. I had no idea how Carlisle kept himself so composed at times like these, the rest of us were practically falling to pieces. Even Emmett was uncharacteristically quiet.

Jasper produced the piece of paper and waved it in the air. I knew he was already following it. Carlisle nodded thankful and turned his attention to Edward, who was doubled over his hands pulling at his hair.

I looked at the clock on the dash.

**9.45am**

"Jasper, how close are we?" I asked leaning over to look at the map. He pointed where we were. I nodded, we might just make it, but I was worried about the residential streets, I was sure the local law enforcement wouldn't appreciate the speed were about to encroach upon them.

"What did you see, Alice?" I hardly recognized his voice as he spoke, his voice was venomous.

"No, Edward, I... I don't think you need to hear that right now." I said looking around the car for a little help.

"Alice!"

"It's not good, he... he..."

"Spit. It. Out. Alice." Edward was speaking through his teeth.

I couldn't say the words out loud so I closed my eyes and replayed what I could for him, again I couldn't get to the end, it made me feel odd, I couldn't quite explain it.

Edward's body started vibrating in anger. I sat back from him, I knew that he was getting more, and more enraged. I wasn't helping this at all, but no one else was stepping in to stop it.

I looked at Carlisle, he was restraining Edward. He nodded to calm me, he hated seeing his children so distraught.

**9.55am**

I closed my eyes and concentrated, I ignored the brutal attack as best I could and looked at the clock again, it was still ten fifteen. I heard Edward howl.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I was just..."

Edward waved his hand to stop me from apologizing, the guilt suddenly enveloped me. I tried to hold the dry, tearless sobs as long as I could. I reached out to Edward, he was rocking as hard as he could, trying to channel his anger. He was saving it for James. I laid my hand gently on his arm. He rested his hand on top of mine and squeezed.

Something suddenly occurred to me. "Emmett, my bag, it's by your feet. There's an envelope inside can you reach it?"

Emmett leaned forward and pulled out the envelope and handed it to me. I tore it open and it was addressed to Edward. I pushed the paper towards him "It's for you, Edward."

Edward picked up the letter and read it slowly, his eyes scanning the paper, getting darker every second. He let out an agonizing roar, he dropped the paper and mashed the palms of his hands to his temples in torment. I picked up the paper and read...

_Edward, _

_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry._

_Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you from me. Alice especially, please._

_And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me._

_I love you. Forgive me._

_Bella_

Oh Bella, no, you silly, silly girl, why did you have to do this, why didn't you tell me. I began sobbing once again. Bella, so innocent, so sweet, was giving herself up as a sacrificial lamb, and all she could think about was us, and causing us pain. We had to get to her in time, we had to.

**10.05am**

"Dammit, Alice!"

I spun in my seat, there were traffic cones scattered across the street blocking our route. Jasper threw the map at me. Edward was screaming profanities in the back.

"Alice," Jasper said as calm as he could muster, "Find an alternative, navigate."

I nodded and held the map in front of me. I guided him through a short detour, it added four minutes to our journey, four minutes we couldn't afford.

**10.09am**

We hit the main route again, the speed limit was twenty, but Jasper took the corner at fifty, the tail end of the car swung behind us as we straightened out.

"Alice, how much further?" Jasper asked.

"We're on Cactus, fifty-eighth is a couple of blocks up.

"Dammit, we're running out of time."

**10.15am**

The BMW slid quietly to a halt outside of the studio. Emmett and Edward were out of the door before the car had stopped. A blood curdling scream stopped everyone one of us in our paths. It was Bella, it was Bella's scream. No, no, no, no, no.

Edward took off he was through the door, and I was right behind him. I saw the window Bella had referred to, and sure enough there lay the studio. James was crouched ready to spring, he bolted towards Bella. Her hand shot up weakly, it was purely instinctual. Edward had pounced through the window and headed for a straight collision with James. A guttural roar emitted from Edward as he struck him.


	22. Chapter 22 FIGHT!

_All things Twilight belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer._

_I hope I did this chapter justice, I'm a little nervous about hows it come out so reviews would be fantastic, if you have any ideas or comments to make it better, they are all welcome, I can always edit ;p_

_As always to those of you who review, thank you, I really do appreciate letting me know what you think blush You rock as always._

_I was listening to Vanessa Carlton - Twilight and Alison Krauss - it doesn't matter for the sad, fearful bits and for the fights it was Bullet for my Valentine again. Gotta love iTunes._

* * *

Chapter 22 - FIGHT!

Edward hit James with immense force, the two of them flew across the room and into a wall of mirrors. I jumped through the window and headed towards Bella. There was so much blood, I felt so ashamed my animalistic instincts were pulling on me.

"Carlisle," I screamed as loudly as I could, there was another crashing as Emmett came through the door with all of his might. Carlisle closely behind him.

"Please, Carlisle, help her." I begged. Jasper came through the door and glanced once at Bella, rage contorted his features and he sprinted to join in the fight. I turned on my heel, the rage was boiling inside of me. Every inch of me tingled, I could feel my lips pull back over my teeth. I dived into the flurry of moving bodies. I was going to enjoy pulling him limb from limb, and I knew my siblings felt the same way. The movements were all quicker than I could have possible imagined and the loud crashing of our collective collisions were bouncing around the room thunderously. James was quick, his defensiveness was astounding. Edward was quicker, he got a grip on James and pulled him close. Edward's balled fists made first contact, the sound reverberated around with such magnitude the floor shook and I was convinced Edward had just punched a hole through him. The shock on James' face told the story of what was about to happen.

I neatly maneuvered in, I was going for the throat but Jasper had gently stopped me and I knew he wanted James to feel the pain and nothing gave me a greater pleasure than to agree. I stepped back outside of the circle waiting for my chance, I watched as my husband and brother moved around him. They taunted him, Edward wanted a fight, he wanted to provoke him. They danced around each other in anger, Jasper couldn't hold himself any longer and lunged. His military precision was astounding. The loud thunderous blows began again, and the four of them disappeared in the quick movements before me.

Jasper was the first to dismember him, he pulled his left arm from the socket, James howled. Jasper's face developed a contorted smile, it was taking him back to his days with Maria. I hated seeing this side of him normally, but I was immensely happy he was divulging with James. Edward, was the next, he pulled James leg straight off, the force in which he pulled shook the room, he wanted James dead and the only thing that was in his mind was Bella's contorted form laying on the ground in the same room, he wanted payback. He brought the arm down with force on his knee, snapping it into two separate entities and threw it towards the pile that was steadily growing.

Edward's anger was subsiding, the look was being replace with concern, he looked afraid, like he was fighting not to look in Bella's direction, I knew he feared the worst, I didn't have to read his mind to know what was running through it. I felt his pain, and I shared his concern, but i had seen Bella breathing before I had join the fight. He heard this in my mind but it did nothing to ease the concern. His life, his reason for being was lying in a crumpled bloodied heap and he didn't know how to process his emotions. His eyes looked over to Bella, his pain written on his face clearly, I took his hand and pulled him towards Bella's limp body. He dropped to his knees at her side.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" He cried in horror, this sent me into convulsions of sadness, his features were crumpled, his eyes were glazed he was giving up, I laid my hand on his shoulder, his entire body trembled out of control, every inch of his being was grieving and fighting his instincts, his blood lust. The temptation was in front of him spilling across the wooden floor, I knew the blood was calling to him, but I knew his grief was winning this battle. His love for her was overcoming the most basic of our instincts. The space my heart had once occupied was aching, his love, his soul was laying on this cold hard floor bleeding, her shallow breaths and fading heart were fighting, fighting for him.

"Talk to her Edward, let her hear your voice." I urged watching him.

"Bella, Please! Bella, listen to me, Please, please, Bella, Please!" He begged, I could feel his pain, I felt lost, empty and hopeless. I could only imagine the magnitude of his grief. His body trembled again under my hand, convulsions of agony shaking his very being. The moans escaping his lips brought me to my knees. His hands smoothing her hair gently trembled. I looked up at Carlisle helplessly, my eyes pleading, "Help her, please, Carlisle.." The sadness shook the words from my throat, I couldn't talk.

"Carlisle!" Edward begged. His hands moving pointlessly over her body, he was trying to find something to help, his hands hovered helplessly. He lifted his palms begging our father for help.

Carlisle shook off his shock and went to work, his bag lay beside him open, ready for the battle. The battle to save sweet Bella.

"Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" Edward's voice was filled with the broken sobs that shook him, my mind couldn't take anymore. I let the rage take control.

I had to rejoin the fight, I was so angry, I couldn't stay away. I ran towards James, Emmett and Jasper were making quick work of him, but I wasn't going to let them have all the revenge. Emmett and Jasper smiled viciously and held him up in front of me.

"I hope the bitch is dead..." James laughed evilly and his eyes narrowed, "You don't remember me, do you?"

I looked at him and snarled, I wasn't going to play his stupid little game, I stepped forward and placed my hands on either side of his head. "Go to hell!" I said smirking, I lent forward and sliced his cold marble skin with my teeth and then I pulled, I pulled with every little bit of effort I had. I pushed my leg against his chest, the metallic whining became louder as his head became detached from his body. I threw the head on the pile, my instincts took control and I pulled and ripped, I knew he could no longer feel this pain, but I had to settle my anger before I returned to Bella.

"Bella!" Edward cried, the change in his tone gave me hope, I spun to look at them.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," Carlisle explained to Edward calmly. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

I headed slowly towards them, and I noticed that Bella's leg lay in an unusual angle. It was unnaturally eerie and it twisted my stomach. Edward's throaty growl filled the room, his anger and pain had rolled into one twisted painful sound. Carlisle pushed on her ribs gently, Bella's face reacted with pain, I could feel the hope building inside me, I knelt beside them once again, this time holding my breath.

"Some ribs too, I think," Carlisle said cringing, I knew he was having difficulty keeping his anger now, his disgust for James had contorted his usually soft features.

Edward was leaning protectively over Bella smoothing her hair, talking gently to her.

"Edwaa." Her voice was laced thickly with pain, her words didn't form. Edward's pain was more evident than it had been, but now it was mixed with relief and guilt. He blamed himself, I knew my brother and the guilt was now eating him alive. Bella was now in the situation he had feared most for her, the situation he had stopped numerous times, this time he believed he had placed her in this danger. I rested my hand on his back, he needed all the support he could get.

"Bella," his voice trembled, "You're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

"Edward," her voice was sharpening, the thickness of the pain induced coma was still evident.

"Yes, I'm here." The relief briefly crossed through his eyes.

"It hurts," Bella whimpered. I leaned forward.

"I know, Bella, I know - can't you do anything?" Edward turned his attention briefly to our father, waving his hand in his frustration. His arm came dangerously close to my face and I gasped. The movement sent the scent of her blood full force into my face, the gasp that had escaped my lips had intensified it. My hand was over my nose before I could think.

"My bag please..." Carlisle looked over at me, my hand was still firmly covering my mouth and nose. "Hold your breath, Alice, it will help."

I stopped the breath in my lungs and pushed the bag towards Carlisle.

"Alice?" Bella called.

"She's here, she knew where to find you." Edward told her lovingly. My affection for the two of them soared. This had to work out, Bella had to be okay. Edward would never be the same. none of us would.

"My hand hurts," Bella said, her voice laced with pain.

"I know Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" Bella screamed, her eyes flew open in the agony, pain contorting every feature of her face. The look on her face was shocking, I had never seen that level of pain in one persons eyes. I was taken aback.

"Bella?" Panic was burning Edward, his voice was strangled.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" Bella's voice rang around the room shrilly, her pain was evident. Edward pulled her hand into his.

"Carlisle! Her hand!"

Carlisle's eyes flickered over to the hand that Edward was holding gently.

"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was brimming with venomous disgust, his eyes flitted to the growing pile of the former vampire. I knew that he now wished he'd had the opportunity to pay him back for the pain he had inflicted. his eyes flickered quickly to Edward.

Edward's breath caught, his worst fear had been inflicted on the woman he loved, he was distraught and the shaking rage once again replaced the calm panic. She had been bitten. Although I had known that this fate was inevitable, I knew that none of us had ever imagined it would come about this way, or this soon. I knew that he had always intended for Bella to stay human, no matter what I saw. I felt useless and the guilt was chomping at the my already heightened emotions. I knew there was only one thing that could be done.

I moved to Bella's other side and lent in to clear her face, I brushed the bloody hair from her eyes, "Edward, you have to do it." He could save her, he just had to speed the process up, let his venom infiltrate her heart, the one bite wouldn't be enough, it would exasperate the pain, draw it out that much longer.

"No." his voice filled the room, catching the attention of Emmett and Jasper. They left silently, I knew the blood was too much for Jasper, and I'm sure it was difficult for Emmett. I let them go in silence.

"Alice." Bella moaned my name through the pain. We had to do _something_ she was in so much pain. I looked at Carlisle hopefully. If anyone could do it, it would be him. The look on his face confused me, he was thinking but there was doubt in his eyes, like he wasn't sure of something. But there was also a look of hope, I couldn't understand it and I didn't have time to analyze it. I didn't know what to do, Bella was in pain.

"There may be a chance." Carlisle said hopefully.

"What?" Edward was begging, he loved Bella with every ounce of his being but he refused to condemn her to what we were and how we lived. He wanted to keep her pure, he wanted to keep her human. Even if it would destroy him. I knew that he had to believe that it would happen one day.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." Carlisle said logically. I smoothed Bella's hair from her forehead as Carlisle leaned in to clean the wound and stop the bleeding there.

"Will that work?" I asked, I was worried. I'd never heard of something like that.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry." Carlisle looked at Edward expectantly.

"Carlisle I..." Edward was doubting himself. I wondered how he could be so hesitant when he was sat in a pool of her blood. "I don't know if I can do that." His agony was apparent.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

Edward was completely still, shock frozen on his face as he tried to make a decision. Bella writhed from pain between us. I watched him expectantly. For a moment I could see him think about the alternative, about how much easier it would be if he let her change. But I knew he would hate himself under the circumstances.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, the torture grated her voice like nails on a chalkboard. Her eyes flickered open looking for him.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" I stood up quickly and hurried away, "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

I came back with a long piece of floorboard that I had ripped up. I handed it to Carlisle and looked at Edward expectantly. His eyes blazed, I knew what he was going to do. He picked up her hand gently. His grasp tightened as he lowered his head. His lips pressed around the wound. His eyes glazed over in ecstasy. The determination was waning, his lust was taking over, his instinctual barrier was taking a hit. Bella writhed and screamed in pain, I leaned in close to her ear trying to soothe her. "Bella, it'll be okay. He loves you, this will take the pain away, be strong, just a little while longer, Bella." I chanted the words, my eyes still on Edward.

The trashing pulled Edward back into the moment, his eyes locked on Bella, they didn't move again, she was his resolve, she was his strength. He pulled his mouth away, it took all of his effort to stop.

"Edward." Bella whispered, she was losing consciousness again, the morphine was taking effect.

"He's right here Bella."

"Stay, Edward, stay with me..."

"I will." Edward looked exhausted, there was a triumphant smile on his face, he had done the impossible. I wasn't sure of the look I had on my face, but I knew that my shock was showing.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked.

"Her blood tastes clean, I can taste the morphine."

I was proud of my brother, he had just done something I would never have the strength to do. I was lucky, my love, my heart, my soul, was immortal. We were equals.

"Bella?" Carlisle called, he was attending to her leg.

"Mmmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Thank you, Edward." Bella was intoxicated, the morphine was making her giddy. Under any other circumstances she would have been quite entertaining.

"I love you." he told her, a gush of warmth crossed over his features, and he meant it, more than she would probably ever know. I felt like I was intruding on a private scene.

"I know," She breathed lightly, her voice fading into the sleep that had washed over her. Edward laughed lightly, it was a sound that thirty minutes ago I was wondering whether I would ever hear again, it was music to my ears.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella frowned, her drunken features exaggerating the simple act. "What?"

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida," she sighed, "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." I could hear that she was attempting to sound angry but I smiled as her failed attempt. She needed to sleep.

"Alice." Hearing my name shocked me, but I leaned in closer, the volume of her voice was fading with her consciousness. Her eyes tried to flicker open. "Alice, the video - he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from."

I looked at Carlisle and Edward, mystified. He knew me? I didn't know him from my vampire years. Was she saying he knew me when I was human?

"I smell gasoline." I looked around the room, Jasper and Emmett were covering James' body from a gas can. I looked at Edward who smiled down at Bella. Of course she would be the one to smell gasoline, Bella never ceased to amaze him. She fell into a morphine induced sleep.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle said eyeing the pile that was soaking in the flammable liquid.

"No, I want to sleep," Bella mumbled, he resolve finally seeming to give in.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you." Edward placed his hands gently under Bella and lifted her, she nestled into his chest and fell asleep.

"Sleep now Bella," he said carrying her gently from the room. I crossed the room slowly and picked up the video camera. I looked at it in disgust. Of course he filmed it, he was trying to provoke us. It would be just like a sick twisted animal like him to think of something that would hurt us all more, even after he had completed his task. Jasper was watching me closely, he left Emmett stood by the body and calmly headed towards me.

"What's that?" he pulled the camera from my hands slowly. He pressed the button to stop recording and his face, realizing what the camera was for, turned into a snarl.

"He told Bella he knew me, I think she was saying it was on the video."

Jasper nodded and tucked the camera under his arm. I knew that he was as curious as I was to see what was on the video, and as painful as it would be, we would need to watch it. The thought repulsed me.

Edward and Carlisle reentered the room again slowly. I knew we had to discuss how to execute this as something completely different to what happened. To protect ourselves and to protect Bella. First things first. We had to get Bella to a hospital.


	23. Chapter 23 The Past

okay so we getting towards the End and as always All things Twilight belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.

And all of you that review are fantastic, you have encouraged me right throught to the end and I appreciate it so much, I also was thinking of maybe doing the whole series through Alice's eye but I'm not sure so I will leave that up to the response i get from the idea.

Hope you enjoy as always YOU GUYS ROCK, THANK YOU , THANK YOU, THANK YOU ;p

* * *

Chapter 23 - The Past

Jasper and I drove Carlisle, Edward and Bella to the hospital in the BMW, we had to get the Mercedes from the airport, but leaving the BMW would raise unnecessary questions so we had decided that Jasper would drive it back to the studio and leave it there. Maybe, it would just be interpreted as a the arsonist had stolen the car.

I knew I had to call Bella's parents and I hadn't been looking forward to it. Edward had given me Charlie's number before he had gotten out of the car.

I sighed and looked at Jasper, I was lucky, he was as durable as I was and it would take something drastic to take him from me. That very thought, had me immediately sympathize with Edward. The thought of living this life without Jasper at my side was too much to bare, my love for him was why I existed, and I knew that was how Edward though of Bella.

"You okay?" Jasper asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I feel so sad, seeing Bella so broken, seeing Edward so distraught."

He smiled at me, understanding dancing behind his eyes.

"It was difficult, seeing her like that."

Jasper pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to me, I had forgotten that he had pocketed it at the airport. I smiled weakly, I knew it had to be done, but I hated being the bearer of such bad news.

I flipped the phone open and pulled up the outgoing call menu. There was one number with no assigned name or code attached and I knew that it had to be Bella's moms number. I pressed the send button and waited. It rang for a while and I knew I would be getting the voice mail. I hated to leave such a message and I had to find a way to make it less dramatic.

"You have reached Renee and Phil Dwyer, we aren't around to take your call, so if you leave a message we'll get right back to you, wait for the beep."

I waited for the beep before I spoke.

"Hello Mrs. Dwyer, My name is Alice Cullen, I'm a friend of Bella's. If you could call me as soon as you get this, I need to speak with you immediately. My number is . . . " I read out the number and hung up the phone. I wasn't sure if the message had been urgent enough for Bella's mom to return my call, but I didn't have the heart to leave such a fear inducing message on the answering machine.

"One down, one to go." I sighed, picking up the phone and the piece of paper with Charlie Swan's number on it. I dialed the number and waited.

"This is Charlie."

"Mr., um Chief Swan, this is Alice Cullen."

"Hello, Alice. If your looking for Bella I'm afraid she left . . . "

I cut him off. "Actually, I needed to speak with you. It's about Bella."

"Uh . . . " Charlie's voice was skeptical.

"Sir, she was in an accident, she's in a hospital here in Phoenix."

"How bad?" his voice cracked before he could get anything more out.

"As far as we can tell, there's a couple of broken bones, some cuts and bruises, and I think a concussion. She fell down two flights of stairs and through a window."

Silence.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Swan,"

"How did it happen?"

"I'm not sure, we were in our hotel room, Edward, my father and I had come to try and convince Bella to come back to Forks, she insisted on coming to the hotel to talk with us. She fell before she got to us. We found her in the aftermath, Carlisle took care of her, and we took her to the hospital once we were sure we could move her."

"I'm going to see if I can get down there. Thank you, Alice."

"I'll call you if anything changes."

"Thank you." The concern in Charlie's voice was overwhelming. I hung up the phone and dropped it into my lap. The whole day had been too much. I had one more call to make before we got to the airport. I picked up the phone and dialed Esme's number.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Esme, It's me."

"Oh thank goodness, is everyone okay? The last we heard, James had flown to Phoenix."

"He got to her, Esme." I could feel my voice breaking in my throat. It was hard to get the truth out to someone. Carlisle and Edward are with her in the hospital."

Esme's gasp was heartbreaking. I hated having to relive this. "How bad?" she asked.

"She has a broken leg, broken ribs, a deep cut in her head, I'm sure she has a concussion... and... and he bit her."

"WHAT?"

"He bit her."

"But..."

"Edward, was able to suck it out before it spread,"

"How is he?"

"I can't explain it Esme, it was heartbreaking."

"My poor boy, I should come down there."

"No Esme, Carlisle asked me to tell you to stay there. We got to James but the female is still around."

"Of course."

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything more."

"Ok sweetheart, be careful, and give my love to the boys."

"I will."

I flipped the phone shut and hung my head. Esme's voice had suddenly made me homesick. It didn't matter that the larger majority of my family was here with me. I wanted to be at home, in my bed, in Jasper's arms. I felt overwhelmed, but I would never abandon Bella.

Jasper rubbed my arm gently as he pulled to a stop behind the Mercedes.

"We have to get going baby."

I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. I felt selfish again. I had let my emotions flow freely and I knew I was tormenting him. "I love you, Jasper." They were the only words I could manage as I reached for the handle on the car door.

"I love you too, Alice. Keep your chin up, she'll be fine."

I nodded and stepped out of the car.

Emmett, Jasper and I took a second to watch the smoke billowing from the ballet studio. Emmett had gladly lit the match to start the fire. He had been cleaning up the last minute details whilst we were picking up the Mercedes. His dour mood had set the aura of us all. This normally jovial and buoyant man was more morose than I had ever seen him. He was upset about Bella and he missed Rose. I knew that he would leave sooner rather than later and I couldn't hold it against him. If Jasper hadn't been here, I would already be on my way home. The whole situation had taken a larger toll on us than we wanted to admit. I was starting to think than none of us were aware, until now, how much of an impact Bella had made on our lives. This human girl, with no fashion sense whatsoever, had captured each and every one of our hearts. I knew Rose wasn't happy, and I knew that she would fight against the situation all she could. I couldn't believe she hated her though, I knew Rosalie too well.

We drove towards the hotel as quickly as we could, we still had a lot to do before we could go back to the hospital and check on Bella. We had decided Emmett would check into the hotel for us and then head to the hospital to check on Bella. I believe he was planning on leaving after that to the airport, he had constantly been on the phone with Rosalie and I knew that she was pining as much for him as he was for her. We had been lucky so far, there had been no exposure to the sun as we took to the shadows as much as we could. It seemed that once again luck was with us as we pulled up to the hotel. The front entrance was cast in a deep shadow from a large awning that spilled out over the drive. As much as the sun was out here people found a need to protect themselves, which helped our cause immensely. A Valet approached the car and Jasper waved him off to let him know we weren't stopping.

"Be careful you two, don't get caught,"

"Please, Emmett, I have an advantage here. I'll get this done as quickly as possible. We'll meet you at the hospital." I said flashing his a quick smile. He had the role of protective, big brother perfected. He climbed carefully out of the car, still clinging onto the video camera James had used and headed into the hotel.

"You ready?" Jasper asked picking up my free hand.

"As I'll ever be."

Jasper nodded and pulled out into the Phoenix sun once again.

We found ourselves fortunate as we pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton Airport Hotel, the palm trees created a heavily shaded walkway to the rooms, from there we could keep to the side of the building in the shadows. We headed to where our room had been, I knew time was limited because the housekeeping staff were about to finish their rounds and readying themselves for the next round of travelers to pass through, we had a window of opportunity and we had to take it. I pointed up the staircase to a step that was close to the top and nodded at Jasper. We had to create a reason for the stumble. Even as clumsy as Bella was on her own, I couldn't imagine her making that big of a mistake. Jasper was going to manipulate the step to create a tripping point for the fall. I had the pleasure of creating the landing. To explain the cuts we agreed that Bella would have had to of gone through a window, this was to be my job.

I stood in front of the plate glass window, I knew that no one occupied the room behind it. The staff were, at this exact moment, on the other side of the building. Jasper was finishing up on the step. This was it. My window. I stepped forward and sucked in a large unnecessary breath.

I took off at the window at full speed, pouncing into the air at the last possible moment. My hands were first to penetrate the glass, I could hear the cracking and popping as the sheer velocity of my body drove through the glass. I felt the shard ping and slide from my body, I landed in the other side on a coffee table that was placed a little distance in front of it. This set off a chain reaction, this was more therapeutic than I could have hoped for. There was a sofa and chair by the table, surely it wouldn't hurt to create a little extra damage to emphasize the extent of the accident.

I smiled and started working on the furniture, I couldn't help myself. The cracking of the sofa under my hands was satisfying, each snag, tear, thud pushed me further. My entire body relaxed with each crack and groan.

Jasper's arms snaking around my waist and pulling me to him caught me off guard, I hadn't heard him come into the room, and I certainly hadn't seen him. His mouth was at my ear.

"We have to go."

I looked around the room at the disaster zone that I had created, I hadn't realized how carried away I had gotten. The room was a mess, the couch and chair were splintered into pieces, it looked like it had been through a stump grinder rather than being fallen onto. I looked up at Jasper and shrugged my shoulders. He grinned at me and took my hand, I could hear peoples exclamations of the sound, and I knew we were out of time.

We shot out of the window and ran around the side of the building keeping close to the edge. We reached the car quickly and pulled out. We could see the people beginning to gather around the mess, we had to get out if there, and I needed to change. I could feel the glass and the wood fragments littering my hair and clothes.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, I knew that he was confused about my emotional state. I still had the underlying grief, which wouldn't go away until I knew what had happened to Bella, by it was now accompanied by a state of excitement.

"Fine, I got a little carried away." I said stroking his face.

His eyebrows raised and a small smirk took control of his lips. "A little?"

I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window, it had been a difficult and strange day, I was feeling a little weary, I wasn't sure how much more I could process today. We rode in silence for a while as we both tended to our thoughts, the noise surprised me when my phone rang quietly from the console in the car. I picked it up and looked at the number. It was Emmett.

"Emmett? Is everything okay?" I asked, I hadn't expected a call from. I was guessing I was to preoccupied.

"Alice, you and Jasper need to get here quickly. Carlisle's on his way." My breath disappeared from my lungs, I immediately began to think the worst. Jasper picked up my reaction immediately and his head snapped in my direction.

"Bella," was the only word I could utter, I hadn't seen any change but I hadn't been paying attention.

"She's fine, it's the tape."

I breathed a sigh of relief and shook my head at Jasper who was looking at me expectantly, he nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

"Did you find something on there? I really don't think I can stand watching him doing that to Bella."

"You don't have to go that far, Alice." His intonation was confusing me, I was becoming concerned. The dysphoric tone that was present in his voice was directed at me. I could almost hear the pity.

"Okay, we shouldn't be long. What room?" I heard my own voice soar into a high pitched squeak.

"825."

I closed the phone and looked at Jasper.

"What's going on?"

"The video." they were they only two words I could manage to utter.

Jasper's foot stomped on the gas and the car lurched forward, he picked up my hand and kissed it gently. I wasn't sure what was on that video, but from what Bella had said and Emmett's reaction I knew it wasn't good.

Jasper slid the car to a halt in front of the hotel, and threw the keys at the valet. Taking my hand he jogged inside at human pace and pulled me towards the elevator. He was concerned about the tape, he wasn't sure what we would find.

We stepped out onto the eighth floor and headed towards our room, I knew Carlisle was already there, and I didn't expect Edward, although I knew I would talk to him later, I didn't want him to have to leave Bella's side.

Jasper tapped on the door quietly, and waited. I was starting to get concerned again. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the contents of that video. Jasper felt my conflict and pulled me closer. The door opened slowly and we stepped inside.

Carlisle sat on the sofa in front of the television with his head in his hands and Emmett stood in front of us.

"What's going on?" I asked, "What has gotten you two so upset?"

"The video, Alice. Bella was right, he knew you." Emmett said stepping out of the way to let us by. I looked from Jasper to Emmett to Carlisle.

"Is anyone going to show me?" I asked looking at Emmett again. I had to get this over with, their piteous looks were beginning to ware on me.

Carlisle patted the sofa nest to him and I took a seat. Jasper was behind me with his hand on my shoulder, I could feel the confidence rush through his hand and into my body. I knew it was a little spark to keep me from completely losing my mind.

Emmett approached the video camera that was perched on top of the televison and fiddled with the buttons. I was getting impatient, I still wasn't sure if I wanted to hear or see anything on this tape.

The pictures flickered onto the screen. James was pacing back and forth in front of the camera, he was waiting for Bella to arrive. His head snapped to the door, Bella had arrived. He moved to the back of the room and waited. The sound of a TV sparking to life was next to the camera.

"Bella? Bella?" it was the voice I'd heard on the answering machine earlier. Bella's footsteps could be heard getting closer to the door.

"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Bella came crashing through the door and stopped. She stared around looking for her mom and I could feel the anger build inside me again, I knew what was happening next. I was wishing I could jump in to the TV and stop it from happening at all.

The voice laughed and Bella spun around looking for the source of the sound, looking for what she thought was her mother. Her eyes tuned into something off the screen and a complete look of confusion filled her features. She was looking for her mom. Then James lifted a remote and hit a button and all went quiet. Bella turned slowly away from the camera and stopped, James was behind her. They stared at each other for a long moment and then James smiled and began walking towards her, in all reality it was more of a strut than a walk. He passed by her closely and headed towards the camera. Bella spun slowly, not taking her eyes from him. He placed something down on the table, there was a small clunk as the plastic hit its mark.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" James purred quietly reveling in his victory.

Recognition took a hold of Bella and relief flooded her features as she realized her mother was safe. James had never had her to begin with.

"Yes." Bella's voice reflected her emotions and I was about ready to jump running from the room. I wanted protect her, I wanted to stop this from ever happening, but the past was just that, the past. There was no way of stopping something that happened hours ago.

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you."

"I'm not," Bella's face looked stoic.

"How odd, you really mean it. I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing — some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

Bella's blank face stared at James showing no emotion, it looked like she was resolved in what was going to happen.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" he purred again. His plan finally revealed, he wanted Edward to fight, he wanted to kill Bella for the game that would ensue between Edward and himself, it was sickening.

"No. I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."

"And what was his reply to that?"

"I don't know. I left him a letter."

"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?" James was being spiteful and cruel. I couldn't take anymore.

"I don't think I can watch anymore of this." I said resting my hand on Carlisle's arm and attempting to get up. Carlisle placed his hand on mine to keep me in place.

"Just one minute, Alice." He nodded at Emmett, who rose from his chair, watching the video was obviously hard for him as well. His brows were burrowed and his arms were folded tightly across his chest. Emmett began fast forwarding through the video, watching it in double speed didn't help the reprobating scene playing. I dropped my head in my hands.

Emmett let the video play again and sat folding his arms again, his expression was thunderous. I turned my attention back to the TV.

". . . wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

I sat forward and began paying attention. His shadow stepped forward into the screen.

"Before we begin . . ."

Bella's face turned into a light shade of green, and her face dropped. She was hoping he had stopped playing with her.

"I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me.

"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I _never_ understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then. I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

I felt Jasper's hand tighten around my shoulder as my breath stuck in my throat.

"Alice," Bella breathed, she knew.

"Yes, your little friend. I _was_ surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually." I felt my hand grasp at my throat in shock, I wanted to kill him all over again.

"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste . . ."

I heard Jasper growling over my shoulder, I placed my hand over his to comfort him.

"She smelled even better than you do. Sorry, — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell, Floral, somehow . . ."

He took another step forward, he was inches from Bella now.

"Stop it, please" I begged, I couldn't watch anymore. I was surprised at what had just transpired but I couldn't process the information. I wasn't sure my mind could handle it. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me and pull me to him. Emmett was at the camera stopping it, and once again Carlisle's head was in his hands. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist and buried my head into his chest, and I let myself go empty. I didn't want to think anymore.


	24. Chapter 24 New Beginnings

_Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer  
_

_Okay, this is the last chapter, I will be posting the epilogue (Prom, gotta do it it's so Alice) and I have one out take, I didn't finish the Chapter but I'll explain._

_Thank you so much to my regular reviewers, you reviewed every chapter I wrote and gave me the motivation to finish this up, Thank you so much. Your all Rockstars in my book._

* * *

Chapter 24 - New Beginnings.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." Emmett's voice was behind me, his caring tone washed over me like a warm blanket.

"There's really nothing to be sorry about Emmett, I'm glad I know what happened, I am, but it seems to me that I have a good life now. I was put in an asylum to rot by my family for what I saw. Yes I was threatened, and I didn't have a choice in what I became, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Do you honestly believe I was better off catatonic in a darkened room with them administering me shock treatments? I can't regret what happened to me. Too much good has come out of it. Whoever changed me did it out of love, I can't hold it against anyone but the person that we burned today."

Carlisle looked at me sadly, I knew that what had just been revealed was a shock to everyone, especially me but I couldn't be angry. I couldn't regret my life and what had happened to it because although I couldn't remember my life before my transformation, I could remember everything since then. I regretted nothing, I found my heart and soul and I had always been happy in our family. There was no point in looking back and being upset about something out of my control, something that was done to protect me. Carlisle was trying to read my expression, but he wore the face of pity again.

"Please don't look at me like that Carlisle, I love my life with you, and I would never have found the other piece of me if I hadn't been changed, I will never regret anything. So no more piteous looks you're all driving me nuts."

Jasper chuckled into my hair, I knew that he could feel my emotions and he knew that the words I was saying were true. As much as he hated what had happened to me, it seemed like fate, or destiny, and neither of us could argue with that.

"I do have one thought though," I said turning in Jasper's arms, his hands were now on my stomach and I placed mine on top of his. "I wonder who is was that was so concerned about my safety, I'm guessing he worked at the asylum, the way that James described it."

"We could do some research on the internet when we get home. I can see if I can find any old records." Jasper whispered into my ear. I nodded and smiled at Emmett. His head was hung and his eyes were sad. To us Emmett was a big teddy bear, sometimes with more emphasis on the bear than the teddy. This was very hard for him, and I knew what he wanted to ask because I saw him doing it.

"Emmett, we'll all understand if you go home, I know your struggling a little bit. You don't need to be here for me, and I know Bella and Edward will understand." Emmett looked up at me shocked, I don't think he was aware that I had been paying attention to him.

"I know that you won't, I feel I at least need to see Bella and see how she's doing. I know Rose isn't enthralled about Bella, but I feel like she's part of us now, like she's family. But I miss Rosalie and she keeps calling me to ask when I'm coming home, I think she misses me too."

"Of course she does Emmett." I said smiling at him. "Why don't you book a flight and we can go see Bella before you leave, I'm sure that Edward will be fine with that."

"Bella's going to be fine, Emmett. She was in recovery when I left, they have her on some heavy painkillers so she won't be coherent for a while. But I'm sure Edward will appreciate you dropping by." Carlisle added.

"I'm going to head into the shower and get some of this glass out of my hair, maybe it'll be a little darker by then and we can head over there." I said stepping out of the enclosure of Jasper's arms. I spun and kissed him tenderly, I felt the need to assure him that I was happy.

"Don't you dare dwell on this Jasper Hale." I whispered into his ear. I spun around and headed towards the bathroom.

The hospital was quiet by the time we got there, we were getting close to the end of visitation hours but we knew that with Carlisle there we would have a little leeway. We followed Carlisle into the ward and he stepped into a room, Edward was sat next to the bed holding Bella's hand. Bella looked so fragile, her broken body was laying completely relaxed in the bed, tubes and wires were coming out of her in every direction. It was quite shocking.

"Edward," I whispered and headed around the bed towards him. He stood and caught me in a vice like hug.

"Alice, are you ok? Carlisle told me about the video."

"I'm fine, Edward. Don't you dare waste a second on thinking about me."

"Show me." He said plainly and I knew what he was thinking, but I didn't want him to see anything on that video, I wanted to protect him from that.

"Edward, I really don't . . ."

"Alice, please."

"I couldn't watch it all," I confessed. Edward's eyes softened and he hugged me tight again. "How is she?"

"Asleep, she's been that way since we got here. Carlisle's telling me that they're keeping her that way so she has some time to heal."

"She smells weird." I said sniffing the air around the room.

"That's the blood transfusion, Alice." Said Carlisle stepping in. "She'll be back to normal in no time."

I nodded and headed towards the bed. I pulled Bella's fragile hand into mine and watched her as she slept. I had never seen her look so broken. I listened to the rest of the conversation as I hummed gently to Bella. I was hoping she would remember I had been here. I knew Carlisle would send us home soon and I was pretty certain Bella would still be asleep when we left.

"Emmett, did you watch it all?" Edward asked as he released him from the bear hug they had just shared. Emmett nodded solemnly, and concentrated on the video. It was as hard for him as it was for Edward. I felt Edward was being slightly Masochistic, but I also felt I knew his need to watch it. I was just worried he was talking himself into something stupid. Something he would regret.

Edward's face crumpled in pain, his eyes darkened. He raised his hand to stop Emmett. He, like me before him, couldn't stand to watch any more of it.

"This is all my fault, if I'd have just stayed away from her, she wouldn't be in this bed broken and in pain." he said hanging his head and tugging at his hair.

"Edward, you can't think like that, you are drawn to her, it was always out of your hands. You're meant to be together. If you had of stayed away she would have died, and you know that. Think of all the times you have saved her."

"I never placed her in that danger Alice, this . . ." he pointed to Bella's sleeping form and flailed his arms. "This is all me, she's human, we're not. She will be in danger every second that she's with me."

"No, Edward, you saved her, she loves you, you love her. It really couldn't be more simple than that. Your love stopped you today, stopped you from continuing to feed. I was watching you and you can't deny it Edward. There is something bigger than you, you can't pretend it's not there, and I won't let you." I could hear the stubbornness in my voice. If I had learnt anything from the days revelations it was that I would never take anything for granted. I was lucky enough to have been saved when I was changed.

"Alice, you're not really looking at this. This is impossible, I can't change her."

"Edward . . ." I started but he put up his hand to stop me.

"I won't be moved on this, Alice. I love her too much to take her life away from her. To damn her to this."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Bella. I hummed another song.

"You're not the only one who loves her Edward!" I said stubbornly.

This time it was Edward who rolled his eyes. Jasper approached the side of the bed I was sat on and rested his hand on the hand I was holding of Bella's. His kissed me forehead and crouched beside me.

"Hey, I'm going to go home with Emmett, I know you need to stay here and make sure she's okay, but I want to make sure everything's okay at the house. I want to stay with you but, hospitals are difficult for me."

With my spare hand I rubbed his broad should gently. "I understand, just call me everyday. I'll miss you like crazy."

Jasper nodded and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I knew that he would be miserable at the house alone, I also knew that hospitals and everything that came with them were an unnecessary temptation for him. It would be better for him to be at the house, where he could go outside, he could hunt and wait for me to come home without being stuck in the confines of a hotel room.

"I'll call you later."

I nodded and smiled at him. Now I knew that Carlisle couldn't send me home early. I watched as Emmett and Jasper headed out of the room. I was glad to be staying, I wanted to make sure Bella was well but I would miss Jasper more than he would ever know. Especially now. I continued humming the tune and watched Bella sleep.

Bella ended up being in the hospital for two weeks and I tried to stay as long as I possibly could but I ended up leaving three days before Bella was scheduled to go home. Rosalie had called me in despair. The dresses we had ordered from Phillipe had ended up at his LA store and his assistant hardly ever answered the phone. I called Phillipe and cleared the mess up but I had agreed to pick the dresses up on my way home, and this was the only opportunity I would get. I wasn't complaining, I would probably enjoy the drive home alone. Everyone always complained I listened to my music too loud.

The dresses were perfect and I was reveling in the fact of being right . . . again. Edward had revealed his prom plans to me as we sat by Bella's bed vigilantly. I didn't tell him I had already got the dress because I wanted him to feel like it was his surprise. Asking me to plan it was his way of apologizing. He had ripped into me about explaining the mechanics of changing to Bella. I could understand his point, but I had also had him seeing mine. I winged it and told him I thought the three days of pain part would scare her off, I also added that she was my friend and I wanted to be honest with her. He couldn't find fault in that either so I was swiftly forgiven.

LA was overcast as I rolled through it, the dresses looked perfect and Bella's dress looked like it would fit her like a glove. Now I was excited. I rolled out of LA, my excitement was building, I was going to see Jasper for the first time in two weeks, and I was going to have some fun I pushed down on the gas and flew out of the city limits.

* * *

**A/N: **Alice was humming Ave Maria to Bella. It just happened to be playing as I wrote this... (Confession: Murial's Wedding was on in the background and I could hear it. ;p)

The second song was Mouth by Bush, it was a suggestive song and it reflected her mood.


	25. Epilogue An Occasion

All things twilight belong to the fantastical Stephenie Meyer.

Thank you reviews. I love hearing from you guys and if i decide to continue on to New Moon, I hope to see you all there. I'm going to post an outtake Chapter of how Alice Destroys the hotel room, it's similar to the one that's up but unfinished.

You Rock people.

-L

xxx

* * *

Epilogue - An Occasion ;0)

After returning to Forks things quickly got back to normal, the only real difference was Bella was even slower than normal. There were no real boundaries between any of us anymore, since the debacle in Phoenix. Rosalie had even held her tongue about Bella sitting with us at lunch. I was sure it was because she was getting ready to graduate for the umpteenth time.

It was hard for Bella to leave her mother again but Renee was able to let go easier this time knowing Bella had friends in Forks. Renee was a better mother than I had given her credit for, she flitter around Bella like a hummingbird glad for the opportunity to look after her for once.

Renee had approached me before I left for home, and asked me about Bella and Edward's relationship. I had expected it after she had made the decision to pull me aside and I had given Bella the chance to answer the question through me. Bella had simply asked me to make it sound like any other teenage romance, not that I was even sure what that meant.

I had told Renee that Edward, my brother, was in love with Bella, but they were taking it slowly and not rushing into anything. Renee seemed satisfied and showed her gratitude with a huge hug. Bella had also shown her gratitude in the same manner, although as always, she was more concerned about me and my discovery than herself.

Bella and I had discussed at length what I had discovered on that tape and she was surprised at how blase I was about the whole thing. I knew that I must of had a family at some point but this was just confirmation that I was in no rush to find out who they were. Although, we had pondered for many hours over who my savior could have been.

Jasper had done some research on the internet but had come up with very little. I knew that I would have more time to really throw some time and effort into it after I graduated next year. Another college career really held no interest for me.

Edward was still planning on taking Bella to the prom and had reiterated that it was a surprise on several occasions. I was still trying to convince Rosalie to help me get Bella ready, I was hoping it would bridge some of the gap that was between them.

"Well, Rose, what do you say?" I asked smiling at my sister wickedly.

"Fine, whatever, Alice." She sighed and got up. I knew she was fighting it, but I also knew she wanted to do it. Make up was Rose's form of art. And although she hadn't made much progress with Bella, I knew she wouldn't be able to resist a make over.

"But I'm doing it for Edward's enjoyment, lets set that straight right now." she called over her shoulder at me.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes and grinned at Edward who was sat awestruck. He'd tried to talk me out of asking Rose for help. He knew she still wasn't comfortable with the situation, so he insisted on trying pacify the two of them.

"It's a girl thing, Edward." I said pulling him off the couch. I was helping him plan the perfect night with Bella. She had no idea she was even going to the prom, so we had our work cut out for us.

"What time are you bringing her over?" I asked as I mentally made a checklist of everything I had to get organized before she arrived.

"Well, it starts at seven, I think, so probably three."

" I don't think so Edward, that's not enough time. I know you told Charlie what's going on, can't you kidnap her a little earlier? I need time to work my magic."

Edward shook his head and laughed. "How much earlier?"

"Twelve?"

"Alice, that's almost the entire day, why would you need her for seven hours?"

"Edward, I'm a girl, she's a girl, we're going to do girlie things. Like manicures, pedicures, facials. . ."

Edward put up his hand to stop me from talking, he was wearing a mock look of disgust, so I decided to turn on my pout so I could get my own way. It didn't take long.

"Fine," he sighed shaking his head in disbelief.

"Good, you better get going, ,she'll be waking up in about forty five minutes and I know you like to be there when she wakes up."

Edward kissed me on the top of the head and bounded out of the house. He normally didn't leave Bella during the night but planning the prom surprise had been his exception. He needed to talk to us alone and I knew that he hated being apart from Bella during her waking hours, so it was our only option.

Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck gently, "I saw that dress of yours Alice Cullen, it's criminal."

"It's a good job I have an amazing, handsome, strong, sexy and protective dance partner, need I go on?"

"Oh stop, please if I could blush I would be." he laughed into my hair and spun me around to kiss me. I kissed him deeply indulging myself with his passionate embrace, before I reluctantly broke away.

"I'm sorry, I really have so much to do." I laughed at his mischievous grin.

He leaned in close to me, I could feel his soft breath at my ear. "Tonight then."

I grinned unbearably wide, I couldn't help myself, I loved this man.

The hours passed as I sped around doing all of the major prep for prom that night and I had arranged everything in my bathroom perfectly so I could pamper Bella in every way. She was still in a cast so I also wanted her to be comfortable. I had been helping her shower and dress whilst she had been an invalid. It was saving Charlie and Bella a lot of embarrassment.

Edward, true to his word brought Bella to the house at twelve, much to Bella's dismay I sent Edward away and got started, I pampered her in every way I knew and then some. I had done some research on the internet, I was wondering what the normal prom day rituals were I knew there was no need for a limo, Edward was taking the Vanquish, and that out did any Limo on the face of the planet.

Bella scowled at me through the sticky face mask I had applied to her pale skin.

"What are you doing exactly, Alice?"

"We're being girls Bella, relax, enjoy yourself. Believe me Edward will appreciate it."

"Hmph," was all I got in reply. Bella didn't like to be separated for Edward too much. I think she was afraid he would disappear.

"Will you just enjoy yourself, Bella. Your acting like I'm torturing you."

"You are!"

I frowned and shook my head as I bent to continue painting her toenails. Rosalie walked in the bathroom almost gliding.

"You ready for me yet?" she sang.

"Almost I just need to get that face mask off." I said finishing the last toe on Bella's foot. I looked up to catch the fearful glance Bella shot at Rosalie. If Rose could only cooperate, she would probably get along well with Bella, everyone saw it except Rose. Poor Bella had become nervous around Rose, not knowing what she had done to induce Rose's wrath.

I helped Bella to her feet and took her to the sink and carefully washed the mask from her face, the over large curlers kept her hair out of the way. Rose stood in the other corner of the room tapping her foot impatiently. "I haven't got all day, Alice, I have things to do."

"Rose, we're ready, stop nagging."

I sat Bella in the chair at my vanity and let Rosalie get to work. She worked quickly but efficiently, and the outcome was always worth it. She spun Bella in the chair a little harder than she should have, Bella lurched to the side and back.

"Voila."

"Rose, you're a genius."

"You just noticed." she laughed as she strode out of the room.

"Thanks Rose." Bella called timidly.

"Uh huh." Rose disappeared out of the door and it clicked closed behind it leaving the two of us alone again.

"Alice, what were you thinking? You know Rose doesn't like me."

"Rose likes you she just doesn't want to admit it." I laughed as I spun Bella a little more gently in the chair so she could see herself. "Anyway, she is the only person I know who could do this. . ."

I pointed to the mirror and let Bella examine herself in the mirror.

Bella's eyes grew large at her reflection. "Oh my!"

"I told you."

"I look, I look. . ."

"You can say it you know." I laughed happily.

"I look pretty."

"You always look pretty Bella, the make up just enhances your natural beauty. That's where Rose comes in, she's a genius when it comes to enhancing your best qualities. She's flawless. She did my make up at my wedding."

Bella was still staring at her reflection in disbelief.

"What time is it?" I asked flitting away to answer my own question. It was six o'clock, time to finish her hair and dress her. She had no idea about the dress and I was so excited at her reaction.

"Why, what's going on, Alice, please tell me."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Two reasons, Edward would literally kill me and this is fun."

"For you maybe, I feel like a large dress up doll."

I laughed and started pulling the curlers from Bella's hair. The curls were large and full, I teased them gently to get the effect I wanted.

"What do you think?" I asked as I arranged the last curl.

"Alice, it's lovely, I just wish I knew. . ."

"Give it a break Bella, I'm not going to tell you." I said cutting her off.

Bella crossed her arms and scowled again. She could be so stubborn. I left the room and let her wallow in her own self pity. I pulled the dress from my closet and headed back towards the bathroom.

"What do you think?" I asked holding the dress up at full length and pulling it out of it's protective bag.

"It's beautiful, Alice, but where would you wear something like that?"

"It's not for me silly, it's for you."

"Huh?"

I pulled Bella from her seat and pulled the bathrobe from her gently. I pulled the dress over her figure and zipped up the back. Perfect fit, I was good. I spun Bella around the mirror for the last time tonight and showed her the exquisite creature that stood in front of her.

"Wow, Bella, you look fantastic."

Bella's mouth had dropped open and she was staring at her reflection with disbelief. I heard a gentle knock on my door and ran to open it. Edward stood in a tux grinning from ear to ear.

"She ready?"

"Just gotta put on her shoe and she's all yours." I smiled at him. "You may want to sit down for this."

Edward grinned and stepped further into the room. I picked up the box with the shoes inside and headed for the bathroom again. Bella was exactly where I left her.

"I need you to sit down for a second."

Bella looked at me again and smiled. I think she was having fun, I held up a shoe and the smile disappeared.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No," I laughed, and picked up some material from the dress. "It matches, see."

Bella rolled her eyes and flopped into the chair hesitantly. I placed the heeled shoe on her foot and fixed the satin ribbon.

"Okay, time to go, Edward's in my room waiting for you."

I pulled her out of the chair before she could protest and walked her into the bedroom, she was wobbling in the heel I had put her in but I knew Edward would never let her fall.

Edward's face was a picture. The dress was in the shade of blue he had always adored Bella to wear. His eyes drank in every inch of her and the large grin of complete approval covered his adoring face. He approved.

"Edward, you look very nice." Bella said almost swooning. I rolled my eyes and steadied her. Edward stepped forward and grinned some more.

"Bella, you're a vision, you look gorgeous."

Bella's cheeks flared a flattering pink but her smile showed her happiness. I looked at the clock we were running out of time. Jasper and I still had to get ready.

"Okay well off you go, have a great time and I'll see you both soon." I grinned hearing them out of my room. I gave Edward a quick wink and headed towards my closet to get dressed.

We pulled up at the school and the Vanquish was nowhere in sight we had beaten them here, which had been the plan, Edward had been sure this would be more comforting to Bella than us not being here. I was excited, we didn't normally do proms, one of the main reason being it would always leave Edward out if the equation because he would be in a sticky situation with unwanted attention from the hormonal teenage girls.

Jasper and I hadn't danced in a while so I was excited. I loved to dance with Jasper, always the southern gentleman he would guide me along the dance floor like a dream, I always felt so elegant dancing with him.

"You look beautiful, Alice."

I smiled and took his hand as he lead me to the dance floor, That was it we were dancing for the night, when Bella and Edward finally arrived Bella still looked radiant, but her expression told me she was terrified.

Edward pulled her onto the dance floor and pulled her to him, the joined us and looked just as graceful. I gave Bella a smile of support and turned my attention back to Jasper.

"What do you think?" I asked, still pleased with how the evening was going and how Bella looked.

"You did well, my love, now give me all your attention."

I smiled and gave in as he took the lead. We stayed dancing happily until I heard Jasper's murmur.

"Uh oh."

"What is it?" I whispered trying to follow his gaze.

"Whoever that is approaching them, Edward's not very happy."

"Let's dance a little closer to see if we can find out who it is." I suggested.

We heard the name Jacob in our brief reconnaissance mission and that's all we had to go on. Edward had shot us a look as we danced closer, warning us to stay away. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. . . I knew that name.

"Jacob Black." I whispered.

I looked at Edward briefly but his eyes were on Jacob.

"It's none of our business, Alice." Jasper whispered into my ear and kissed my neck inconspicuously. I nodded in agreement. I would wait and hear it from Edward it if was important. Tonight I was dedicated to Jasper, the rest of the night and forever I was his.


	26. OUTTAKE Chapter 23

Hi again Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Much Love to the Reviewers.

This was the original Chapter 23, it's only half complete and I think it's not so great. This should give you an idea of how I write. I get through an entire chapter and then edit beyond recognition so it's beefed up lol. I just thought that Alice was entirely too feminine and graceful to do it like this. I think this would be more a Emmett action.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

OUTTAKE Chapter 23 - The Past.

We had decided that Jasper and I would take the car with Bella, Edward and Carlisle and drop them off at the hospital. We would then head towards the airport to pick up the Mercedes. I would drive the Mercedes and Jasper would bring the BMW back to the studio to pick up Emmett. We would burn the body before we left and leave the stolen car outside.

The three of us were to then find a hotel near the hospital and check in. One of us would return to the Hilton and set a mock scene of a terrible accident. I would be doing the honors.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Edward had Bella wrapped gently in his arms, her legs was spread out across the car on Carlisle's lap. I knew they would be okay once inside the hospital. Carlisle being a doctor would make all the difference. I knew that he would make sure to be included in any treatment that Bella received so he could communicate what was going on with Edward.

Jasper pulled to a stop in the covered ambulance bay and Carlisle jumped out. He was back in an instant with a hospital gurney. Edward stepped out of the car and placed Bella gently on it. The hospital staff was beginning to crowd around them Edward shot a look at me. I knew we had to execute our plan quickly.

Jasper pulled out of the bay and slammed on the gas, we didn't have long and we had no time to waste. I turned in my seat to look at him.

"Do you still have my phone?" I asked, I remembered him putting it in his pocket at the airport. I was hoping he still had it, Bella had called her mother from the phone and it would be the only way I could get the number for now. Jasper dug into his pockets and pulled out the small silver phone, he flashed me a smile. I felt a little calmer, Bella was being taken care of now I knew the sooner we took care of what needed to be done, the quicker we could be in the waiting room with Edward.

I flipped the phone open and went through the menus, I pulled up the outgoing calls, there was only one number without a contact name so I selected it and hit send. The phone rang steadily and I waited. This wasn't a message I wanted to relay over voice mail, but I wasn't sure of my options.

"You have reached, Renee and Phil Dwyer, If you leave a detailed message and we'll right back to you."

I waited for the beep.

"Hello Mrs Dwyer, my name is Alice Cullen. I'm a friend of Bella's. I'm sorry to leave you a message like this but, this is the only way I know to contact you. Bella had an accident, I need you to call me as soon as you get this message." I looked at Jasper, I knew it hadn't been the best message to leave but I hoped it would convey the urgency. I left the number and hung up the phone.

I sighed and sat back in the chair, the next call would be harder, I would actually be talking to Charlie, and I knew he would have a flurry of questions. I flipped the phone open and dialed the number to the Forks Police Department.

"Forks Police Department."

"May I please speak with Chief Swan?"

"Who's calling?"

"Alice Cullen, it's about his daughter Bella."

The phone went quiet and the muffled sound of voices was all I could hear.

"Chief Swan."

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, I'm sorry to do this over the phone but there was an accident and Bella's in hospital."

Silence. I knew he wasn't sure what to make of this, and I was sure he was trying to collect himself.

"Is she okay?" his voice sounded strained.

"All I know is she had a couple of broken bones and some deep cuts, the doctors are with her now."

"What happened?"

"My father, brother and I came to talk to her, to ask her to come back to Forks. We were staying in a hotel and she insisted on coming to us. We were in our hotel room and heard a tremendous crash. Bella had fallen down the stairs and straight through a huge plate glass window. I'm so sorry, that's all I know, my father did everything we could and he stabilized her before we took her to the hospital."

"Her mother?"

"I called her, I left a message, it was the only way I could contact her."

"Thank you Alice, I'm going to try and arrange to get down there."

"Yes sir, do you want my number so you can call and find out what's going on?"

He agreed and for the second time I read off my cell number. We were pulling into the Airport parking lot and Jasper had to be careful, I had stolen the car from three levels below us and we were sure they would have noticed.

"Thank you again Alice, please call me if anything changes."

"Yes sir. Goodbye."

I flipped the phone shut and jumped out of the car before it had stopped, Jasper nodded and disappeared again. I started up the Mercedes and it purred into life. I shot out of the parking space and followed the BMW out of the airport.

We arrived back at the ballet studio and double checked to make sure we hadn't left any remnants of our presence, the place would be torched. Emmett sat watching the pile of cold hard flesh, he was rolling his thumb on the plastic disposable lighter we carried for emergencies. Sparks emitted from the end of it, Emmett was quieter than I had ever seen him. I was sure that the sight of Bella had been as traumatic on him as it had been for us all. Emmett, like the rest of us, had excepted Bella into our family, she was considered one of the family.

I walked carefully towards Emmett and picked up the video camera, if we were going to do this, it needed to be now. I rested my hand on his arm gently, his head turned and looked at me.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"I Thought you'd never ask." Emmett bent down and flicked the lighter once more. The flame licked at the trail of gasoline that trailed to James' dismembered corpse. The fire danced and traveled in it's intended line hitting the pile and blazing quickly.

"How much gasoline did you use Emmett?" Jasper asked backing away from the flames.

A small satisfied grin spread across Emmetts face. "Enough."

The sickly incense smell filled the room, the smoke licked the walls looking for the escape. We stood and watched as the pieces charred and burned. I was the first to turn and walk out. We needed to finish, I needed to make sure Bella was okay. I was followed by Jasper, and the Emmett. We climbed into the Mercedes as the smoke began escaping through the windows, the smell followed as we span the car around and headed for the hotel closest to the hospital that we could find. There was one more thing I needed to do before I could watch the video. I had a feeling it would be the most satisfying thing I would do today, it would be a perfect release for my tension.

I had dropped Jasper and Emmett at the hotel and headed back towards the Hilton, the layout would make the perfect cover for the accident. I found our room quickly and located the stairwell closest to the door. I needed to give her a reason to fall, Bella was clumsy but I didn't want her to be completely at fault. I headed to the top of the stairs and looked around, I needed to make sure no-one would see this. I tugged on the concrete to make a lip, something that Bella could have caught her foot on. The concrete groaned under my fingers, I knew I had to be careful, I didn't want it crumbling. The metal bar under the concrete groaned in turn with the concrete, it started to move slowly, there was a definite curve in the concrete. I looked around again to make sure no-one had seen and I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to hurt, but I knew I would look stupid.

I stood on the mutilated step and I held out my arms and closed my eyes. I could feel the smile forming on my lips as I relaxed, this was going to be fun, the main objective was important but the exercise was also very therapeutic was going to make this as realistic as I possibly could. I let myself fall backwards. I could feel the steps boring into me and the thought that they wouldn't leave a mark made it all the more fun. I hit the bottom step and fell forward, my face was an inch from the ground as I threw my hands out to stop myself.

Frustrating, I had to find a way to make it from the bottom step to the window six feet in front of it, and still make it look believable. I put my hands on my waist and tapped my foot, it always helped me think.

I walked up the steps again slowly, I was going through the fall in my head. There was a small landing splitting the staircase in half so it turned back on itself. I had bounced off it gently on the way down. This could be the answer I was looking for, perhaps if I loosened it a little it would add more of a spring as it bounced me down the second set. I stopped on the landing and wrapped my hands around the railing. I looked around quickly making sure there was no-one watching again and I pulled and pushed a couple of times quickly. The bar groaned and the stairs shuddered lightly as the bar loosened. I grinned and headed back up towards the step I had already rigged.

This time I threw myself down the steps. As I hit the bar I felt my speed increasing, it was exactly what I needed to get my momentum. I scrunched my eyes together as I was catapulted into the air, the window was directly in front of me and I was heading towards it at tremendous speed. I braced myself for impact and the noise. I knew I would have to get out of here before anyone found me.

The glass crashed all around me, I could feel the shards as they slid off my skin, their sharp edges stabbing at my arms made them splinter all the more, I could feel the jubilation running throughout myself. This was so much better than another other stress reliever out there. The destruction felt like I was breaking out of whatever was bothering me. I stood and smiled, the damage was immense I had pulled most of the decorative tables and art from where they had sat in front of the window. The place was a mess, but it was believable.

I hopped through the window and headed towards the Mercedes sticking close to the walls, there were people coming to investigate and I needed to be far away from the wreckage. I giggled and I jumped in the drivers seat and the engine purred.


End file.
